Blanco y Rojo
by D4nkL3m0ns
Summary: Romeo Conbolt está pasando una noche usual en su vida de joven mago, eso es hasta que un pequeño juego entre dos personas lo atrapa, ambas magas de personalidades distintas se apropian de este nuevo juguete que han encontrado. Una noche de excesos da paso a situaciones sexuales, de comedia, de mas excesos e incluso un romance...
1. Algo que hacer

\- Vacía – Erza camina en medio de la calle por Magnolia mientras avienta una botella vacía hacia la izquierda, la noche oscura sobre ella y su compañera de bebidas esta noche, Mirajane.

La albina camina junto a su amiga, ambas con un ligero tinte rosa en sus caras indicando que una moderada cantidad de alcohol ha pasado por ellas y comienzan a perder el sentido común, afortunadamente el dueño del bar del que acaban de salir prohibió mas bebidas por hoy.

\- Vaya, que divertido, hace mucho que no hacíamos nada juntas, Erza – Menciona Mira con una sonrisa, ambas manos frente a sus caderas intentando mantener su balance, ya que tal vez ha tomado un poco más que su compañera.

\- Te lo dije, a veces es necesario salir así – La pelirroja responde, luego de tirar la botella vuelve a pararse junto a Mira, ambas avanzando por la calle ahora a la misma velocidad. Ella lleva una camiseta de tirante negra que baja sin tapar su ombligo, una chaqueta marrón encima y debajo una falda de jean junto con medias altas color negro también, un traje 'apropiado para salir' según la propia maga.

Mira por su parte está usando su usual vestido negro y blanco, preparada para una velada más elegante que esta, haciendo lo que puede para no caerse - Parece que, de todas formas, nuestra noche ha terminado temprano – Dice con un suspiro.

\- No necesariamente, tengo más bebida en mi habitación –

La mención de eso hace que Mira se ría en voz baja - ¿Escondes alcohol en Fairy Hills? –

\- No, eso no está permitido – Erza gruñe, sus sentidos no son tan agudos ahora mismo pero todavía es responsable con respecto a eso – Hace unos año compré una pequeña casa en la ciudad, la uso para meditar, tener silencio y... esconder alcohol que Cana no pueda encontrar –

\- Apuesto a que la usas para llevar chicos también – Otra risa de Mira, otro comentario que provoca un gruñido por parte de Erza, aunque esta vez es porque ha acertado parcialmente.

\- Con la reciente racha de trabajos que hemos hecho con Natsu y Lucy, ahora me alegro de tener un momento para mí –

\- ¡Y me has invitado! Eres toda una caballero... caballero en el sentido de... – Mira se cuelga del brazo de su amiga, arrastra sus palabras un poco – No importa –

Con cada paso que dan siguen su camino hacia este lugar que Erza ha mencionado, charlan sobre cualquier tema que se les viene a la mente, finalmente tras unas calles Mirajane suspira y queda callada observando el cielo.

\- ¿Pasa algo Mira?-

\- No, bueno... – Ella hace una pausa y se descuelga del brazo de Erza al hacerla – Supongo que me siento feliz de andar contigo de nuevo, desde que Laxus y Cana, ya sabes, comenzaron con sus escapadas... y tus misiones largas con Natsu, Lucy y Gray, tengo pocas personas con las que estar en el gremio –

Erza asiente, tal vez es el alcohol hablando y poniéndola melancólica, pero en cierto modo tiene razón, han estado distantes y Laxus, quien solía hablar con Mirajane de una forma más intima, ha virado su atención lejos de ella – Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, espero pasar un poco más tiempo ahora, estoy intentando tomarme todo más lento –

\- Oye ¿Sabes que deberíamos hacer? Deberíamos invitar a alguien con nosotras, que si somos dos será aburrido – Mirajane aplaude una vez.

\- No lo sé, es tarde para eso, deberíamos volver a Fairy Hills y despertar a las chicas –

\- Claro –

Con esas palabras las dos quedan en silencio por unos segundos, pensando en que hacer a continuación en vez de simplemente seguir bebiendo, o terminarían en un coma alcohólico. Avanzan por la noche pensando y hablando.

* * *

Por una calle cercana, a la misma hora, avanza un chico solitario por ahí, Romeo Conbolt, mago de Fairy Tail y uno de los prodigios jóvenes de estos últimos años, aunque ahora es mayor de edad, todavía se lo trata como el hermano menor del gremio. El frio no le afecta, camina por la noche con una camisa blanca y unos jeans solamente, nada de abrigo.

Vuelve de la casa de uno de sus amigos tras una noche de diversión, aunque ahora mismo tiene dolor de cabeza y por eso ha tenido que volver temprano, sin mencionar que quiere evitarle disgustos a su padre.

Su caluroso aliento causa vapor cuando se encuentra con el frio aire nocturno.

 _Vaya, siempre siguen igual no importa cuánto tiempo pase._ Sonríe, siguen siendo sus amigos después de todo. _Aunque yo no debería quejarme, el dinero que gano en los trabajos van para mantener la casa en pie y a este paso nunca podré irme a vivir por mi cuenta, no es que lo necesite._

Su grupo de amigos se compone de cinco personas, rara vez faltan cuando deciden juntarse a pasar el rato, él mismo, Ren y Sinj, a ambos chicos Romeo conoció fuera del gremio en sus muchos trabajos en la ciudad, Wendy, del gremio, y Lindsay, la hija de Wakaba.

\- ¿Eh? – Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos, doblando en una esquina puede ver a dos mujeres siguiéndolo y riendo entre ellas, no hay muchas personas a esta hora de la madrugada por lo que son bastante obvias. Entrecerrando los ojos Romeo observa a las chicas un poco más detalladamente y se da cuenta de quienes son, Erza y Mirajane, y no parecen estar en buen estado.

Su primer instinto es evitarlas pero a juzgar por sus comentarios y sus miradas puestas en él parece que ya lo han visto y solo se queda parado con sus manos en los bolsillos, esperando a que se acerquen, segundos luego los tres se encuentran en la esquina.

\- Hola Romeo –

\- Romeo, Romeo – La conocida poesía hace que él se dé cuenta de que ambas andas algo pasadas de copa.

\- Esa broma nunca la había hecho nadie – Romeo se cruza de brazos, las dos mujeres se paran en frente, Erza parece ser la más sobria aunque eso no sea decir mucho - ¿Necesitan algo?-

\- De hecho, si – Erza se para lo mas derecha posible para mantener su actitud usual de rectitud y formalidad – Estas en edad de beber ¿Verdad?-

Romeo siempre lució más joven de lo que parece – Si, técnicamente si, aunque no bebo mucho – Y sus habilidades para hablar con gente nueva no son las mejores, poniéndose nervioso con tal pregunta incluso si ellas dos son conocidas.

\- ¡Oh! Entonces ven con nosotros, vamos a pasar el rato en – Mira lanza una mirada a Erza y luego ríe – Un lugar secreto –

\- Una cabaña donde vamos a continuar nuestra noche de bebidas –

\- No sé, yo… realmente no soy gran compañía – Responde él, lo dice en verdad, también intentando zafarse de la incomodidad que sería tener que estar a solas con ellas dos, especialmente en este estado – Podría decirle a Gray o… -

\- No seas bobo –

Mirajane se ve entusiasmada por la idea, tomando al chico por el brazo y comenzando a arrastrarlo, Erza va delante guiándolos a ambos, Romeo por su parte solo se sonroja y las sigue atrapado, le da lástima declinar la invitación de todas formas. Lo que él no sabe, claro, es que ambas magas llevan a Romeo para sacarle información sobre la vida de los jóvenes, al menos ese es el plan.

* * *

La puerta de la humilde morada se abre y Erza entra primero, aventando las llaves sobre una pequeña mesa, sus dos invitados observan alrededor. Es un mono ambiente y como tal, es pequeño con muebles abarrotados, probablemente ha salido barato, la habitación tiene una cama de plaza y media al fondo, con una pequeña mesa con varios cajones al costado, a la derecha de la puerta hay una mesa de café con cuatro sillas alrededor, finalmente, a la izquierda, hay unas mesadas con un refrigerador de aspecto viejo entre ellas. Hay, también, unas cajas cerradas en el suelo contra una de las cuatro paredes, cosas que Erza no quiere en Fairy Hills o no usa. Una puerta se ve cuando entran, cerca de la cama al fondo, probablemente el baño.

Erza camina hacia el refrigerador y lo abre, mira a sus dos invitados, Romeo no hace más que quedarse parado en la puerta hasta que Mirajane lo caza por detrás y lo arrastra hacia las sillas, el joven ya tiene una mala sensación sobre esto.

\- Ya – Dice en voz baja la albina sentándose, casi cayendo, sobre una de las sillas en frente de Romeo.

\- No tienen que hacer esto – Sus palabras no son oídas, claro, especialmente porque la pelirroja vuelve con una botella de alcohol fuerte que Romeo desconoce, probablemente whisky.

Pone la botella en la mesa y deja tres vasos de tamaño medio, una bolsa con hielo también. Una vez acomodado todo, Erza se sienta en la punta de la mesa, entre Romeo y Mirajane, y comienza a servir en los tres vasos poniendo abundante hielo en cada uno. Indeciso pero sin querer faltar el respeto el joven mago toma el vaso junto con ellas y lo levanta en un brindis, dando un sorbo, quemándose la garganta y tosiendo una vez el vaso está seguro en la mesa de nuevo.

\- Así que ¿Dónde estabas Romeo? – Pregunta la peliblanca mientras él tose.

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunta una vez acabó.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué hacías a estas horas de la noche? –

\- Oh, uhm… volvía a mi casa –

\- ¿De dónde? –

Romeo suspira, la vista de ambas magas inclinadas hacia adelante es obvia, quieren averiguar sobre su vida personal y, tratándose de Mira, probablemente emparejarlo con alguien que estuvo en su reunión de amigos.

\- De la casa de un amigo – Responde vagamente tomando el vaso una vez más, esta vez se asegura de dar un sorbo minúsculo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Vamos! Mas especifico – Erza lo golpea en el pie, extrañamente interesada en su vida también.

\- Vale, fui a la casa de Ren, un amigo, Wendy, Sinj y Lidsay estaban ahí también, bebimos algo de cerveza, solo una botella entre los cinco y luego decidí irme porque me duele la cabeza ¿Suficiente? –

Con los sonidos que escuchó el mago tras su recuento sabía que no era suficiente, Erza se ríe y Mira solo chilla inclinándose más hacia adelante, Romeo está un poco temeroso pensando que se caerá de cara sobre la mesa. Hay una pausa para que ambas magas mayores tomen un poco antes de que salte la siguiente frase.

\- Wendy ¿Ustedes dos siguen… ya sabes, saliendo? –

Romeo suspira – Nunca hemos salido –

\- ¿No?- Erza se mete enseguida, confundida.

\- ¡No! No sé porque todos pensaban que si, solo porque tenemos la misma edad – Cerrando los ojos el muchacho se cruza de brazos – Somos amigos claro, ella es amigable y eso, pero… nunca fui su tipo, ni ella el mío… además – Se calla de repente, casi habla demasiado.

\- ¿Además? –

Romeo no va a hablar, pero otro golpe de revés en su pierna por parte de Erza, esta vez mas fuerte, lo obliga a abrir los ojos - ¡Ow! Porque ella ya… está viendo a alguien, desde hace unos meses –

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Ambas reaccionan al unísono, nunca lo habían notado hasta ahora, tienen que interrogar a la jovencita pronto - ¿Quién? –

\- No sé si debería decir –

Un tercer golpe viene en camino pero Romeo logra atajarlo tomando la mano de Erza por la muñeca, ella sonríe y Romeo enseguida se arrepiente de su elección dejando la mano en paz. Ahora mismo no sabe qué hacer, aparte de responder preguntas, a pesar de sus años en el gremio nunca ha estado a solas con Erza o Mirajane, excepto por momentos cerca del tablón de trabajos.

Las dos mujeres saben exactamente que pregunta para mantener al chico ocupado y avergonzado, saben qué hacer para sacar respuestas, les resulta adorable verlo pensar seriamente cada movimiento como si estuviera en una jaula con dos leones. Aun así, ambas ven a Romeo mas crecido, de apariencia joven pero se nota que un hombre comienza a florecer, un apuesto hombre.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? –

\- ¿Qué hay de mi? –

La pregunta de Erza lo toma por sorpresa, más que las anteriores - ¿Nada que te interese a parte del trabajo? – La pelirroja le lanza una sonrisa cómplice a su amiga, ella se ríe.

\- Oh, pues no… no realmente – Romeo mira hacia abajo y entrelaza sus dos manos – No hay ahora mismo alguien que… - No termina su frase, su vergüenza le gana, las dos mujeres se mueren de ternura – Pueden reírse –

\- ¡No! No nos causa risa, es solo que – Mira se encoje de hombros – ¿Y no has mirado a nadie en el gremio? –

\- ¿M-mirado?-

\- Ya sabes, Romeo, eres un hombre y hay varias mujeres en el gremio, no es raro que hayas mirado alguna – La albina se ríe tomando un poco más de su vaso – Recuerdo que eras muy apegado a Cana en tus primeros años del gremio ¿Habrá un pequeño secreto que no sepamos? –

\- Tal vez Lucy, a ella siempre le gustó andar mostrando todo a pesar de ser algo vergonzosa – Erza remata – O Bisca, has salido en algunos trabajos con ella, a pesar de que esté casada… la manzana prohibida – Ríe la pelirroja.

Cada vez que mencionan a alguien Romeo no puede evitar pensar en ese alguien y entonces se acerca a estar mas y mas rojo como el pelo de Erza.

\- Mi hermana Lisanna es joven y tiene lo suyo – Mira habla otra vez mientras se da golpecitos en la barbilla con uno de sus dedos – Tal vez Levy, una amante de los libros –

\- ¡Ya! Ya entendí, no sigan nombrando por favor – Romeo finalmente reacciona, ellas lo miran para encontrar que su rostro se asemeja a un tomate. La sola reacción y su momentáneo grito es suficiente para causar unas risas mas, la mayoría del whisky en los vasos de las mujeres ha desaparecido por lo que era de esperarse.

\- ¿Y qué hay de nosotras? – Pregunta Erza tras unos segundos de silencio, la frase sola causa que Romeo y Mira se pongan rojos, aunque él mucho mas debido a todo lo anterior, y la albina lo hace mientras sonríe.

La respuesta no sale, entre risas, dudas y suspiros el joven mago de fuego no responde, solo se sienta en su silla y toma el vaso para ocupar su boca con algo que no sea decirle a las dos mujeres, que pueden noquearlo con un solo dedo, lo que piensa de su apariencia. Claro que ellas esperan una respuesta y Erza toma la iniciativa para conseguirla, influenciada por el alcohol haciéndola más peligrosa.

Una mano toma el vaso de Romeo y lo deja sobre la mesa de café, a continuación él sube la mirada para encontrar a la pelirroja sentándose en su regazo, le dispara una mirada digna de un depredador salvaje, una sonrisa seductora. Su redonda parte trasera presiona contra las piernas del pobre mago joven y este termina de sonrojarse si todavía le faltaba, sudando intensamente por la cercanía.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿No piensas que somos mejores que cualquier otra chica en el gremio? - Esta vez la que pregunta es Mirajane, su cara roja por el alcohol, se levanta y toma asiento junto a ellos.

\- C-creo que hemos… bebido demasiado… ch-chicas – Responde él, evadiendo todavía cualquier mirada.

Los brazos de Erza lo rodean lentamente, con su chaqueta colgada en una silla, ambos brazos están desnudos y la caliente piel de la pelirroja roza con el cuello de Romeo causando escalofríos. Su rostro se acerca y ahora es difícil no mirarla a los ojos mientras lo hace, Mirajane asomándose desde la derecha sumamente interesada en la respuesta y en lo que sea que ha planeado Erza.

\- Son ambas muy simpáticas – Eso es lo primero en lo que ha pensado, muy difícil no usar otros adjetivos menos caballerosos tomando en cuenta la situación en la que se encuentra – Y… a-mables –

-¿Solo eso? –El aliento a alcohol proveniente de la mujer que responde llena la nariz del mago interrogado y en respuesta mueve su rostro unos milímetros hacia atrás, pero no hay escape.

Finalmente algo pasa, su respuesta es ahogada en un sabor a alcohol indescriptible cuando ambas bocas se conectan, Erza inclina su cabeza hacia un lado justo antes comenzando a actuar por su cuenta completamente - _Mi primer beso -_ Piensa Romeo, sus manos quedan colgadas a los lados de la silla mientras su boca es invadida por la lengua de la mujer sobre su regazo, ella lo guía, o hace lo mejor que puede, presionando su boca sobre la de él con más fuerza para evitar que se escape, no es que lo vaya a intentar.

Tras unos segundos de disfrute por parte de ambos se separan, la boca entreabierta de Romeo vacila con sus siguientes palabras, Erza se relame y Mirajane se ríe, esperan una respuesta apropiada.

* * *

 **Y con esto me despido por ahora!**

 **Por si no se habían dado cuenta ya, por la portada y mi nickname, esta historia tendrá énfasis en lemons, romance y humor, si no les gusta la idea o son menores de 18 años están avisados. Una historia para leer disfrutar y no pensar tanto en la trama.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y publicaré el segundo capitulo pronto!**


	2. Recompensas, castigos y alcohol

\- ¿Y bien? Estamos esperando – Erza se lo hace saber con una voz bastante demandante.

\- Pues, ambas son, son… bonitas – Su sonrisa inocente causa una risa entre ambas, él espera que eso sea suficiente halago, ellas saben que es difícil hacer que hable, pero todo es parte del juego - ¿Qué quieren que diga? –

-¿Qué piensas de mí ahora? – Pregunta la pelirroja, sus dos manos se entrelazan detrás de ese cuello quedando colgada de él – Vamos, sé un hombre, usa palabras adecuadas para un hombre -

\- ¡No es justo!- Se queja Mirajane al escuchar que Erza acapara toda la atención, pero ninguno de los otros dos presentes le dirige la palabra, por ahora deberá esperar.

Romeo guarda silencio ahora, su labio tembloroso y demasiado cercano a ella, sus ojos viajan debajo y observan a la pelirroja por unos momentos - _No es como si nunca la haya visto de esa manera pero encontrar palabras que no causen revuelo o que me noquee es difícil -_ Su cuerpo es voluptuoso, claro, algo que todos saben debido a revistas o simplemente haberla acompañado a algunos lugares como Romeo.

En un movimiento arriesgado el chico lentamente pone sus dos manos sobre Erza, una en su cadera y la otra en su pierna justo debajo de esa escandalosa falda de jean. Ese pequeño movimiento es suficiente para llamar la atención de las dos magas adultas quienes se alegran por el más mínimo muestreo de iniciativa.

\- Tu cuerpo es… no puedo describirlo, solía mirarlo mucho hace años – Finalmente admite, sus propias palabras lo toman por sorpresa, eso junto la habitación comenzando a dar vueltas son indicios que comienza a estar influenciado por el alcohol fuerte que bebieron – Y uhm… lo que has hecho con t-tu lengua y… -

\- Hazlo de nuevo – Mirajane no tiene que decirlo, Erza usa esa lengua de nuevo enseguida.

Apoyando esa invasiva lengua en su cuello comienza a subir saboreando esa piel calurosa del mago más joven, una vez llega a su barbilla comienza a darle besos hasta alcanzar su boca y aprovechar el jadeo y los quejidos del chico para besarlo una vez más por sorpresa, esta vez usando fuerza para apretar ambas bocas juntas y no dejarlo respirar. Romeo inclina su cabeza hacia atrás debido a la fuerza del beso ahora observa el techo, al menos cuando sus ojos no están cerrados disfrutando el momento, el sabor indescriptible de la pasión mezclado con el alcohol que lo está embriagando más que cualquier trago.

Separándose una vez más Erza caza al chico de los cabellos para hacer que la mire de frente – Siento que algo mas quiere atención – Dice con una sonrisa malévola.

Inmediatamente y sin dejar descansar al pobre muchacho asaltado Mirajane se mueve para apoyar una de sus delicadas manos sobre su pecho. Erza se levanta y da la vuelta a la silla tomando ambas manos de Romeo y llevándolas detrás con ella, pero claro el chico está ocupado como para notar que sus manos están siendo apartadas del camino por varias razones.

\- Vaya vaya, mira esto – Mirajane toma su turno para actuar, arrodillada junto a la silla de Romeo, su mano se desliza entre los primeros dos botones de la camisa del chico y sienten su cálido cuerpo tonificado por tantas peleas, marcado por algunas muy difíciles – Siempre has estado en buena forma –

\- ¿Lo habías mirado antes de esto Mira? – Pregunta la sagaz maga pelirroja desde atrás, Romeo es vendado con un pañuelo negro, la procedencia del pañuelo es desconocida y ahora mismo está demasiado mareado para resistirse más allá de unos quejidos silenciosos.

La respuesta no es más que una risita que lo admite, las pálidas manos comienzan a desabrochar botón tras botón de esa camisa , todo mientras el rostro dueño de esas manos se apoya contra el pecho y comienza a besarlo, un beso por cada botón, unos centímetros hacia abajo con cada beso. Seis botones desabrochados después la camisa se abre debido a la pose de Romeo, relajado en la silla sin moverse y con su mirada puesta en el techo otra vez, Mira observa el joven, flaco pero tonificado cuerpo frente a ella, no lo admite pero está un poco atraída por este y su calor.

Finalmente la línea es cruzada, la albina da un beso mas y apoya su barbilla en los pantalones de Romeo, notando una obvia y esperada reacción por parte de su amigo debajo, ríe y le da un toque con su dedo índice – Tenias razón, Erza, si tenemos un invitado que quiere participar –

\- Oh… ¡Oh! ¡E-Espera! – Romeo intenta mover sus brazos para detenerla, esto ha ido demasiado lejos a su parecer, pero sus manos están atadas, literalmente - ¿Qué? ¿¡Que!?- Erza ha usado unas esposas al momento que Mirajane hablaba, ninguno de los otros dos tiene idea de donde las ha sacado, pero tirando de la cadena que las une está impidiendo que Romeo se resista -¡Erza! –

\- Disculpa ¿Ibas a hacer algo? –

\- ¡Sí! ¡No quiero que…! – Muy tarde, Mirajane ya ha comenzado a remover sus pantalones, no es tanto que no quiere pasarla bien con dos hermosas mujeres, pero su niño interior aun tiene vergüenza de mostrarse tanto. No puede ver y no puede mover sus manos para sacarse la dichosa venda, solo apunta su nariz al techo y queda en silencio – No s-se rían… - Sus palabras son también silenciosas.

Una vez su ropa interior es removida hasta sus rodillas también las dos mujeres observan al miembro de Romeo aparecer completamente erecto, lo cual era de esperarse. La sorpresa es, sin embargo, que ambas esperaban algo más pequeño y no uno de apariencia adulta, pero Romeo no ve sus reacciones de sorpresa. Probablemente sea porque están acostumbradas a ver al pequeño Conbolt como eso, alguien pequeño, un niño a pesar de su edad.

Con gusto tras la grata sorpresa Mira se inclina hacia adelante y lo observa más de cerca, en su actual estado se ve como una niña observando de cerca a un extraño insecto nunca antes visto, fascinante ciertamente, algo gracioso también – _De seguro piensa que es pequeña –_ se dice a sí misma al sonreír.

Romeo se encuentra extremadamente nervioso, no ha habido ningún sonido desde que su amigo ha salido a jugar, nada que sienta excepto Erza teniéndolo de los brazos ahora. Puede sentir la vergüenza siendo reemplazada por otro tipo de la misma, vergüenza por su propio cuerpo, Mirajane tiene razón en cuanto a lo que piensa el adolescente.

\- Ya, deja de mirar tanto – Erza menciona por sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Eh? – El mago de fuego está inseguro de que harán a continuación, no puede ser que en serio piensen en hacer _ese_ tipo de cosas con él, con él de todas las personas.

Cualquier pensamiento sobre lo que van a hacer o no van a hacer se hace irrelevante en el momento que Mira saca su lengua y, tomando el miembro de más abajo, la aprieta contra este subiendo hasta la punta. Un escalofrió recorre la espalda de Romeo sin poder ver lo que pasa, cualquier temor que tenia se ha intensificado al confirmarse que si van a usarlo de esa manera.

Trabajando desde abajo hacia arriba la albina repite ese mismo movimiento una y otra vez, cada reacción, cada quejido y suspiro solo añaden diversión a algo que es interesante de por sí. Pronto ella decide cambiar su método poniendo la punta entera en su boca y comenzando a bajar esta vez, ahora apropiadamente dándole placer oral a Romeo.

\- _En serio, estoy haciendo esto con Romeo –_ El solo pensamiento es gracioso e irónico, pero no la detiene como probablemente lo haría estando sobria. Sigue subiendo y bajando lentamente, puede probar al mago, estaba muy excitado por lo que líquido ya había comenzado a salir de la punta para el momento que empezó esto, y eso se nota.

Cuando la velocidad sube un poco Romeo finalmente pude hablar, sin poder ver, supone que Mirajane es la que ahora mismo está ahí abajo - ¡Ah! ¡N-no voy… no aguanto! – Dice entre dientes, Erza ríe en voz baja, independientemente de que tan buena sea Mira en lo que está haciendo no deja de ser la primera vez de Romeo y, junto con todo lo previo, no toma mucho para que esté al borde de su orgasmo.

La Strauss mayor no está asustada por esto, habiendo hecho cosas parecidas con alguien antes, pone una de sus manos en la pierna de Romeo y luego se esfuerza para ir hacia abajo, tomando todo lo que puede de ese pene a punto de explotar en su boca, su garganta reacciona y se detiene sin llegar a la base. Este movimiento por si solo logra que él, con un gemido contenido y unos suspiros, dispare dentro de la boca de la Strauss mayor, pero ella ha sacado el miembro de su boca y el resto termina en su rostro, cierra los ojos por si las dudas.

Romeo puede ver esto, apenas, a escondidas por debajo de su venda, una vista que se quedará con él por un rato. Una vez terminado el orgasmo se queda rendido en su silla jadeando, su boca abierta luego de esa experiencia, puede escuchar a Mirajane diciendo algo sobre lavarse el rostro pero todo queda callado cuando se retira y Erza se acerca a su oído.

\- No terminamos, chiquillo, todavía falta – Dice, tirando de las esposas.

Pero él no puede articular una respuesta por ahora, y antes de que tenga el aliento para hacerlo una mano lo toma por detrás de la oreja y lo aprieta, la oscuridad de la venda se convierte en oscuridad por perder el conocimiento en unos segundos.

* * *

Tras un rato Romeo vuelve a abrir los ojos, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, podrían haber sido horas o minutos, lo único que sabe es que debe reprochar a Erza por lo que hizo y finalmente librarse de ambas. Esto resulta dificultoso ya que sus dos brazos se encuentran esposados y la cadena de las esposas alrededor de una de las partes de la cama en la que ahora se encuentra acostado, todavía completamente desnudo.

\- Ah, que… ¿Estoy atado de nuevo? – Pregunta a la nada, sus ojos todavía vendados, cuando habla logra sentir un gusto extraño en su boca, algo dulce y pegajoso, como si se tratara de un caramelo derretido que ha tomado en forma de líquido - ¿Chicas? –

\- ¿Siempre haces tantas preguntas?- Erza le habla, algunas de las letras en esa frase son arrastradas lo que confirma que, luego de dejarlo inconsciente, ha seguido tomando con Mira.

\- ¿Qué me has dado? ¿Dónde estoy? – Otra vez las preguntas, ahora lo hace un poco aterrado.

\- Digamos que aseguré que puedas ir por unas mas rondas, usando algo que compré en un bazar hace un tiempo – Su risa borracha ahora se escucha más cerca, la pelirroja se acuesta junto a Romeo.

\- ¿Me has drogado?-

\- Efectivamente, fue por el bien común –

El mago suspira, ahora sí que no hay escapatoria para lo que sea que le tienen preparado. Sus inhibiciones han ido desapareciendo de a poco, pero todavía conserva una voz que le dice que todo irá mal cuando Mira y Erza puedan darse cuenta de lo que está pasando. Pronto un vidrio se apoya en su labio y algo más de whisky cae en su boca, tiene que tragar lo poco que no ha terminado por derramarse.

\- ¡Ya basta!- Grita tosiendo.

Erza apoya una mano en su frente y luego decide sacar la venda de sus ojos, aventando el pañuelo negro lejos, Romeo la mira con desprecio pero enseguida eso es reemplazado con vergüenza e intentos de no mirar más de la cuenta. Junto a él está la pelirroja acostada, pero en ropa interior, una ropa interior sugerente de color negro, transparente en algunos lados para mostrar algo más de piel sin llegar a hacerlo con sus partes privadas, se ha dejado puestas las medias negras altas.

\- Te has portado bien, Romeo, te dejaré que veas – Lo pica con su dedo en el cuello – No me hagas poner la venda de nuevo –

\- Lista – Una segunda voz femenina hace que el muchacho voltee hacia adelante, primero observa su propio pene, el cual está duro cual roca debido a lo que sea que le han dado, pero enseguida queda en segundo plano cuando Mirajane, completamente desnuda exceptuando por su sujetador blanco de bordes celestes, se acerca gateando hacia él, su cara roja y su sonrisa ha pasado de ser seductora a ser una digna de Cana en sus peores días.

\- V-vamos a… oh cielos – El solo pensamiento de tener su primera vez así lo aterra, no por las personas involucradas, pero por no poder hacer nada para complacer excepto quedarse quieto y atado.

Con un leve movimiento la albina termina de piernas abiertas, sus privados labios rosas flotando sobre el miembro del muchacho, él intenta decir algo pero Erza lo calla con su mano – Relájate – Su aliento a alcohol sigue siendo fuerte, incluso al hablarle al oído - ¿No quieres follar con la chica de las revistas que tanto miras? –

Las palabras causan aun más nerviosismo, Mira no escucha ninguna de ellas y solo comienza a bajar, apretando ambos sexos juntos hasta que la punta de Romeo logra entrar y hace que se queje en voz baja, luego el resto lo hace sin problemas. Esta es, su primera vez, con Mirajane atado a una cama y Erza mirando con gusto mientras todo pasa, normalmente Romeo no pensaría en algo así pero ahora mismo está pasando y le agrada, le agrada más de lo que quiere admitir.

\- Oh, Romeo, eres todo un niño grande – Bromea la chica sobre él, se inclina hacia adelante quedando sobre él completamente, los dos jadean cuando ella comienza a moverse arriba y abajo. En un esfuerzo por callar sus gemidos Mira lo besa, con ese simple beso logra someterlo, Romeo solo cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar, intentando hacer movimientos propios.

Erza, por su lado, decide intervenir poniéndose detrás de su amiga y desabrochado su sujetador, una vez suelto lo tira al suelo. Su personalidad dominante en la cama comienza a entrar en acción, toma ambos pálidos pechos con sus manos y los aprieta, masajeándolos lentamente ayudando como puede desde su posición. Mira se separa del beso y apoya su cara contra la cama por sobre el hombro de Romeo, sus caderas comienzan a apurarse y los movimientos son mas rápidos, sumado al juego con sus pechos, es demasiado para su sensible cuerpo.

Con un poco de ayuda la albina logra sentarse otra vez derecha, Erza manoseándola por detrás - Mírala, Romeo, escúchala, la tienes rendida a tus pies – Dice la pelirroja ahora que puede verlo sobre el hombro de Mirajane, enseguida – Tan pura y adorable, pero ahora es un objeto del deseo, deseo por ti –

\- E-Erza noooo… - Se queja la victima de pelo blanco, avergonzada de admitir que todo es verdad -

\- Es verdad – Erza admite por ella.

Los movimientos de cadera siguen haciéndose más y más rápidos, y Romeo vuelve a sentir la misma urgencia que antes, arquea su espalda y se queja sin poder vocalizarlo, pero es obvio para ellas. Mira se sale de su lugar al ver eso, jadeando sin poder descansar antes de que Erza tome el mando de la situación, presiona el palpitante miembro contra los labios de la albina, sin meterlo, y ella se frota sola contra este, el calor es suficiente para hacer que Romeo consiga su segundo orgasmo y manche su propio estomago con él.

\- Bien, es mi turno ahora –

El muchacho Conbolt escucha las voces de Mira y Erza hablar entre ellas, ve movimiento hacia él y luego su boca termina entrelazada con alguien, sea quien sea de ellas, el olor y el sabor del alcohol es fuerte, su cansancio junto con eso termina haciendo que pierda su concentración, quedando semi inconsciente por momentos.

La noche transcurrió de esa forma, pasando entre estar concentrado y no estarlo, las dos mujeres aprovechando cada oportunidad de usar a Romeo y su útil herramienta, pero eventualmente cansándose también. Para las seis de la mañana los tres están acostados, él desatado y durmiendo en el medio rodeado por ambas magas.

La mañana seria todo un reto.

* * *

 **Segundo capitulo listo, esta vez con mas lemon como he prometido. Espero les haya gustado, si parece corto o que le han faltado cosas, no se preocupen, la historia avanzará y veremos mas de los tres, mas en detalle cuando no estén entubados.**

 **Besos~**


	3. Cabeza partida

Siempre es duro levantarse tras una noche de alcohol, especialmente si el alcohol es acompañado por actividades que puedan cansarlo a uno, y para un mago no es diferente, especialmente para alguien joven como Romeo. Con un gruñido se da la vuelta en el lugar, apartando su rostro de la parte de la almohada que ha llenado con saliva y apuntando el mismo hacia arriba, de a poco, con este movimiento, comienza a recuperar la conciencia. La suave sabana se frota contra su cuerpo enteramente desnudo y preguntas surgen sobre cómo es que está así.

Los eventos de la noche pasada son recordados uno a uno, su noche con sus amigos, su caminata, su encuentro con Mirajane y Erza, la bebida y el resto es difuso pero ahí está. Romeo atina por sentarse en la cama del susto pero un brazo aterriza en su pecho seguido de un suspiro cansado.

 _\- Oh mierda, no fue un sueño –_ Se queja internamente cuando nota quienes son las que lo rodean.

Primero nota a Mirajane, a su derecha descansando con su rostro extremadamente cerca, sonriente y angelical como lo es usualmente pero el hecho de que duerme lo hace aun más especial. Ahora sobrio y sin nada mejor que hacer Romeo se acuesta boca arriba, sus ojos viajan al cuerpo de la albina, su piel blanca y suave, sus piernas entrelazadas, uno de sus brazos descansando sobre su pecho y finalmente la cabeza blanca como la nieve apoyada contra su hombro.

Claro, si Mira está ahí, Romeo no puede evitar mirar hacia el otro lado y confirmar sus sospechas, una pelirroja de curvas pronunciadas está del otro lado, aunque ella se encuentra volteada hacia el otro lado.

Con un suspiro vuelve a mirar hacia arriba, está seguro que cuando despierten morirá, pero ahora mismo no puede salir sin despertar al menos a Mirajane. _Estoy donde muchos querrían estar, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo recordar casi nada._ Hay vagas imágenes que pasan por su cabeza como si fueran trenes de lo rápido y breves que son, solo pensar en las imágenes lo llena de vergüenza, más de la que siente por estar en su posición ahora mismo.

Sus dos brazos se mueven detrás de su cabeza, la chica dormida sobre él aprovechando para apoyarse más en su pecho.

\- _Estoy tan muerto… ya no creo que nada importe –_ Suspira lentamente el muchacho, aunque su vergüenza y su tristeza por una muerte inminente son grandes, también lo es el sentimiento de comodidad, tiene una calma sorprendente considerando donde está.

Finalmente Romeo escucha algo, un escalosfrio recorre su espalda dándose cuenta que es Erza quejándose en voz baja brevemente, pero esta vuelve a dormir plácidamente. Este movimiento sin embargo desencadena otro, Mirajane lentamente abre los ojos, Romeo siente su delicada mano apretar contra su pecho cuando, se apoya para apenas levantar su cabeza y mirar a su alrededor.

Romeo queda congelado, no tarda mucho la chica en notar en que está apoyada y quien es el dueño de ese abdomen marcado, sus miradas de cruzan y hay unos segundos de incomodo silencio. Por su rostro parece que ella comienza a recordar también, dándose cuenta que en realidad no fue un sueño, su cara comienza a ponerse mas y mas roja por cada segundo.

\- Mira, yo… nosotros… quiero decir… ehm… - Sus palabras salen tan rápido que no llega a terminar ninguna frase coherente, la vergüenza lo ataca, y feamente, por suerte habla bajo por lo que la otra mujer no llega a escucharlo con claridad.

Mira está confundida, claro, pero ahora mismo se encuentra bien, recuerda haber disfrutado todo lo que pasó la noche anterior, el calor de un hombre le agrada y no lo ha sentido en mucho tiempo, solo con ver el cuerpo de un apuesto joven descansando debajo es lo suficiente para convencerla de que, ahora mismo, romper esta paz con una reacción ruidosa no es lo mejor.

Mientras Romeo intenta explicarse Mira se arrastra hacia adelante y queda a milímetros de su rostro, silenciosa, él decide seguirle la corriente y callarse pero no tiene opción de hablar tampoco, su boca es ocupada por unos labios que presionan contra los suyos en un rápido beso. Con un pequeño gemido Mira se apoya más e invade a Romeo con su lengua,.

\- _¿Todavía está borracha?_ – Se pregunta él, sabiendo que es posible seguir un poco mareado luego de semejante noche de alcohol.

El muchacho finalmente se rinde, encantado por el beso de una hermosa mujer a primeras horas de su despertar, sin embargo su confianza todavía no es grande, no hace otro movimiento que no sea llevar su mano y apoyarla en la pálida piel de Mirajane. Cuando el beso termina ella suspira, un quejido casi mudo escapa a su boca cerrada cuando siente esa mano bajando por su muslo, se muerde el labio.

Tienen un silencio pacifico por un rato, a ambos le entra la vergüenza incluso luego de todo lo que han hecho. Ella baja su mirada para ponerla sobre su pecho, él hace lo mismo pero no puede evitar verla, uno de sus senos apretado contra él lo que aumenta la vergüenza.

\- M-mira… lo que quería decir… yo disfruté lo que pasó, no voy a negarlo, pero no puedo evitar pensar que… -

Antes de terminar la frase Romeo abre sus ojos bien grandes y se pone mas pálido, ella da la vuelta, asegurándose de salir de encima, para encontrar que Erza está sentada sobre la cama refregándose la cara y quejándose. Los dos quedan helados y quietos, tirando la sabana sobre sus cuerpos y rogando que la reacción no sea la esperada.

\- Que dolor ¿Cómo llegué aquí? – Erza voltea y ve a Mira, recordando inmediatamente, luego a Romeo, queda congelada con una mueca que lentamente se convierte en un ceño fruncido.

\- ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Erza!- Romeo grita al verla moverse, pero ella ya ha recordado lo suficiente para hacer una conclusión errónea, con sus dos manos va directo por el cuello del joven.

Mira se hace a un lado y Romeo salta fuera de la cama, desnudo totalmente, intenta explicarse de nuevo pero al hacerlo una almohada vuela y lo golpea en la cabeza con la fuerza de un camión. Cae al suelo casi perdiendo el conocimiento con el golpe del duro suelo de madera.

\- ¡Maldito degenerado! – Grita la pelirroja.

\- De hecho, nosotras lo atamos y… bueno – Mira agrega por lo bajo.

Disparando una mirada de desprecio, de nuevo, la maga usa sus habilidades para aparecer su ropa y, completamente vestida, se retira de la casa a paso rápido. Ninguno de los otros dos puede notar que tan avergonzada está al salir, debe volver al trabajo y a intentar recordar todos los detalles.

Lentamente Romeo vuelve a pararse, su cabeza dolía lo suficiente sin tanto grito o golpe, ahora está peor, escucha una risita provenir de la cama y le recuerda que está desnudo. Con un quejido audible se agacha y busca su ropa interior, encontrándola enseguida y poniéndosela ahí sentado en el suelo.

\- Discúlpala, no es así de mala… es solo confusión –

\- ¡Casi me mata!- Grita él. Mirajane, tapada hasta el cuello con sabana tela, borra la sonrisa de su rostro al escuchar el grito – D-disculpa… solo… mi cabeza me está matando –

\- Entiendo, no debí reírme –

Parado en medio de la habitación ahora Romeo se dispone a tomar el resto de su ropa y ponerse decente una vez más, el pensamiento de volver con Mira a la cama o preguntarle por ese beso de hace unos minutos cruza su mente, pero Erza podría volver – Será mejor que me vaya –

\- Si, mejor – Ella responde, algo de decepción en su voz que él no nota.

Varios minutos más tarde Romeo está vestido y listo para salir, se apoya en la puerta sintiéndose mal, tanto silencio entre ellos, Mira solo lo observa vistiéndose y sigue en la cama esperando que desaparezca para poder hacer lo mismo. Antes de salir él se vuelve y suspira.

\- Discúlpame, esto fue claramente un gran error – Dice rápidamente.

\- No digas eso – El tono feliz de Mirajane lo toma por sorpresa – Lo disfruté, hablaré con Erza y solucionaremos esto –

\- P-pero…-

\- Ya hablaremos, Romeo, solo tranquilízate – Su sonrisa tranquilizadora logra callarlo, al menos por ahora – Y gracias –

Con estas últimas palabras se dirige afuera, confundido, adolorido y avergonzado, pero intacto en cuanto a su orgullo, la única razón que lo mantiene con temor es Erza y su reacción, espera que esto se solucione, pero por ahora tiene que calmarse.

Llega a su casa y su padre le hace muchas preguntas, por supuesto que sí, no se ve preocupado para nada si no que quiere saber si Romeo ha pasado la noche con alguna muchacha, por su propio bien él decide responde que no, que se ha quedado en casa de Ren. El resto del día lo pasa su habitación, tirado en su cama repasando las imágenes del día anterior, decide que no irá a trabajar mañana tampoco, demasiado peligro con Erza por ahí.

Dos días de relajación para recuperarse de toda una experiencia, sin embargo al tercer día algo inesperado pasa.

* * *

 **Listo el capitulo 3, espero lo hayan disfrutado, corto pero valdrá la pena cuando vean lo que le sigue a esta historia.**

 **Buen dia!**


	4. Sorpresa de mediodia

Con un suspiro y una mano rascando su barbilla Romeo mira hacia arriba, descansando en una de las mesas del living luego de una jornada de limpieza junto a su padre, la casa Conbolt siempre es un lugar desordenado excepto cuando el chico comienza a mover al viejo para limpiar. Su camiseta está algo sucia y sus pantalones son los que usa para este tipo de deber, también bastante maltrechos.

Han pasado tres días ya del encuentro con las dos mujeres, Romeo ha evitado el gremio todo ese tiempo, los primeros dos días simplemente sin ir y hoy ha buscado la excusa perfecta. Cada vez que piensa en lo pasado su cabeza parece no querer que recuerde nada, solo imágenes que se vuelven más y más difíciles de distinguir conforme pasa cada hora.

Mirajane fue bueno con él, pero está intentando evitar a Erza, no sabe que podría hacer con él si llegaran a encontrarse de nuevo.

\- Mejor me mudo de… reino, tal vez me encuentre de todos modos – Se dice a sí mismo en voz muy baja - ¡Ah! ¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo esto?-

\- ¿Dijiste algo Romeo? – Macao se asoma desde una habitación, el chico se calla la boca enseguida y niega con la cabeza lentamente – Ah, como sea, necesito que saques esto afuera –

Sale de la habitación con una gran bolsa negra, llena de la mugre y la basura que han recolectado en este día de limpieza, claro que la muestra orgulloso de su trabajo, ignorando que fue su hijo quien ofreció empezar en primer lugar. El chico lo mira un momento y cuando desaparece en el cuarto bufa, levantándose de mala gana para ir a recoger la condenada bolsa.

Con la bolsa en manos sale de la casa y la deja junto a la puerta del pequeño jardín que hay antes de la entrada, alguien la recogería eventualmente para deshacerla, claro que él podría hacerlo con su fuego mágico pero eso es demasiado trabajo.

Tras dejar la bolsa en el suelo pone sus dos manos detrás de la espalda y se estira, sonando sus huesos.

\- Romeo – Una voz femenina y dulce lo llama, no importa que tan femenina sea, él se ha muerto de un susto de todos modos.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Por Mavis! – Romeo inmediatamente se hace a un lado, bajando los brazos al darse cuenta que no es más que Mirajane, recordando lo que hicieron tal vez esto no es nada para relajarse – M-Mira… uh… hola –

\- ¿Ocupado? – La chica le sonríe, tiene puesto su vestido negro y blanco, lleva una canasta en las manos, las cuales están entrelazadas delante.

\- Oh, solo limpiando… en realidad ya hemos terminado… ¿Tu? –

\- Pasaba por aquí y pues decidí invitarte… voy a recoger manzanas para hacer una tarta ¿Quieres ayudarme? – Parte de eso es verdad, pero claro ella lleva dando vueltas a la misma calle por media hora esperando a cruzarse al chico, sin atreverse a tocar el timbre.

\- ¿Quieres mi ayuda? –

\- Creo que ambos podríamos usar un momento a solas ¿No crees? –

\- Supongo – Romeo se rasca la parte trasera de su cuello, ya le entra la vergüenza, normalmente correría dentro de su casa para esconderse pero Mira está siendo tan agradable con la idea que al menos se merece ser escuchada - ¿Me cambio primero? –

\- No es necesario, vamos, o terminaré haciendo la tarta para la cena – Ella se ríe, él fuerza una risita antes de correr a la puerta.

Le grita a su padre que saldrá por un momento, no dando detalles de por qué ni con quien, luego cierra la puerta, salta la cerca y se para junto a Mira con una sonrisa todavía forzada y nerviosa. Ella no puede evitar reírse de lo tierno que Romeo se ve cuando está avergonzado de esa manera, decide no molestarlo más, al menos por ahora.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, ambos magos de Fairy Tail se encuentran en el campo en las afueras de Magnolia, hay uno de estos campos que ha sido enteramente cubierto con árboles de manzana y plantas de vallas, otras frutas en menor medida, conocido como 'El valle rojo', el nombre es más agresivo de lo que en realidad significa.

\- ¿Desde cuando haces este tipo de cosas?- Romeo pregunta mirándola, ambos caminando por un camino entre los árboles, ella se ríe sosteniendo la cesta y señalando un árbol que tiene manzanas colgando.

\- Oh, siempre me ha gustado la pastelería y la cocina, mi trabajo en el gremio no me da mucho tiempo para hacer esto, pero creí que sería bueno tomarme algo de tiempo libre –

\- ¿La comida del gremio es preparada por ti? –

\- No toda –

Romeo da un salto y se cuelga de una de las ramas del árbol, ignorando completamente cualquier silla o pequeña escalera que hay por ahí para ayudarse, ya colgado cabeza abajo comienza a arrancar manzanas.

\- Eso es una forma de hacerlo, supongo – Mira ríe, él se sonroja al darse cuenta.

Una vez terminado el momento de avergonzarse, ya que está ahí arriba Romeo arranca una manzana y la deja caer sobre Mira, ella la agarra con la cesta sin problemas. Este proceso se repite varias veces más en un parcial silencio, no es incomodo sin embargo, con risas y comentarios sobre como las frutas deben caer y donde, tras unos minutos comienzan a pasarla bien. Eventualmente Romeo se descuelga y cae, la rama tiembla cuando él se suelta y una manzana cae sobre su cabeza, eso causa un 'ow' pequeño seguido por una risita de Mirajane.

\- Eres ágil –

\- Pues… supongo, con algo tengo que compensar por mi falta de magia increíble –

\- Depende que pienses que es increíble y que no – Ella se encoje de hombros – Creo que eres un buen mago, y una buena persona, lo segundo siendo mucho más importante –

\- Gracias – Romeo sonríe brevemente, ruborizado, luego busca otra rama para colgarse.

De un salto abraza la rama desde abajo y queda colgado con su espalda hacia abajo, cortando algunas manzanas, Mirajane menciona que unas mas bastarán para una tarta y quedarse algunas para comer en el camino si él tiene hambre. Romeo sigue las instrucciones, tomando una de las frutas, antes de tirarla la observa por un momento, sus memorias vuelven y la razón por la que están aquí también.

Se descuelga de los brazos y queda boca arriba, dejando la manzana gentilmente en la cesta, Mira le sonríe.

\- Oye… uh… sé que no querrás hablar de esto pero… la otra noche… - Tantas pausas entre sus palabras, duda demasiado para su gusto – Lo siento, lo siento mucho –

\- Ah, deja de decir que lo sientes, Romeo, que al fin y al cabo fue un esfuerzo de tres – Ella aprieta sus dos manos alrededor de la manija de la cesta, la charla por fin empieza y ella misma se pone nerviosa por hablar de tal tema con el más joven del gremio.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentir que… no lo sé, que en cierto modo fue el alcohol lo que causó todo y tal vez te hayas arrepentido –

\- Yo… - Mira se pausa, pensando bien sus palabras para sonar sincera pero no hiriente, o muy pervertida, desearía poder decir exactamente lo que está pensando – Si no lo hubiese disfrutado no lo hubiese hecho –

La respuesta es concisa pero responde bien la duda que Romeo tiene, su rostro boca abajo se ruboriza – Vaya, creo que eso es cierto –

\- Si algo debo hacer, es pedirte perdón yo misma… Erza y yo no fuimos muy… no fue un comportamiento digno de adultas –

\- Tal vez ninguno de los dos deba disculparse- Romeo mira hacia otro lado, tomando la rama con sus manos para comenzar a descolgarse y evitar los ojos de Mira al mismo tiempo – También lo disfruté… es decir ustedes son… y… - Se rinde y suspira incapaz de no sonar como un pervertido.

Las palabras son de aliento para Mirajane, no ha venido con la intención de hacer a Romeo sentirse mal, si no a disculparse, pero ahora que él menciona que en cierto modo disfrutó lo que pasó… tal vez ella puede hacer lo mismo, mas sutilmente por supuesto. Su mente sigue borrosa cuando intenta recordar ese día, pero las sensaciones están más presentes que las imágenes, y son buenas sensaciones.

\- Me alegro, me alegro mucho Romeo, me hace sentir mucho mejor – Con una pequeña reverencia se lo agradece, el chico sonríe avergonzado y hace la misma reverencia por cortesía.

\- Ya, creo que esto ha quedado resuelto… eso es si Erza no me mata… -

\- ¿Por eso no has ido al gremio? –

\- Para evitarla, si, y bueno… también creía que estarías molesta –

Mira se ríe, se ríe en voz alta y causa que Romeo se sienta más extraño y avergonzado, pero no puede evitarlo, su adorable reacción la puede. Al terminar la risa ella pone una mano en el hombro de Romeo, admirándolo por unos segundos, aunque es adorable también es un buen gesto involuntario, otra gente alardearía sobre lo que pasó en menos de un día.

\- Te diré algo, ella estaba menos borracha que yo- Dice crípticamente, Romeo tuerce la cabeza en confusión.

Claro, eso significa que Erza sabe lo que pasó, quien hizo que y con qué intenciones, al menos mas que Mira quien fue la que se sumó una vez que todo había empezado. _Tal vez,_ piensa Romeo _, si mantiene el secreto y yo también podrá sobrevivir por más tiempo, no es como si fuera a intentar chantajear a Erza Scarlet, eso es un suicidio._

\- E-entiendo –

La mano de Mira no se separa, sin embargo, luego del consejo, se mantiene en su hombro. Lo observa un poco más de lo debido, ya pensamientos algo sucios pasan por su mente, algunos recuerdos y algunas ideas, la albina se ruboriza y saca su mano solo de pensar en tales cosas.

\- Entonces, supongo que estamos a mano… -

\- Supongo que si, por ahora – Con eso ella da la vuelta y, cesta en mano, comienza a caminar para volver al pueblo.

Romeo la sigue, ahora una sonrisa ocupa su cara, aunque discreta ahí está, ha podido arreglar las cosas con ella y eso le quita un gran peso de encima, solo resta otra persona para que su mente quede en paz luego de esa noche.

* * *

Los dos magos llegan a la casa Strauss, Mira se para en frente de la puerta y saca una llave de uno de sus bolsillos en frente de su vestido, algo bastante útil dado que ella siempre anda con este tipo de cosas puesta. Abre la puerta para dejar pasar a Romeo, este lo hace lentamente, pidiendo permiso en una voz muy baja como para que alguien lo escuche excepto Mira, y ella se ríe.

\- No hay nadie, Lisanna está fuera de misión y Elfman en el gremio –

\- Oh, ya veo –

El lugar de entrada es un pequeño living donde no entra más que el espacio para que la puerta se abra y un perchero para colgar abrigos, luego de eso hay un pasillo con dos puertas de cada lado, probablemente tres habitaciones y un baño, al final del pasillo llegan a la cocina y comedor de la casa. Mirajane toma las manzanas fuera de la cesta y las mete en el lavabo para remojarlas, no prende el agua por ahora y una vez termina da la vuelta para ver a Romeo parado en medio del lugar mirando hacia todos lados.

Pronto el muchacho deja de inspeccionar y nota que está siendo observado desde el lavabo, solo tose y se rasca detrás de la cabeza antes de pensar algo para decir.

\- Es un lindo lugar… Mira… pero yo debería irme, quiero pasar por el gremio, no he ido hace varios días ya –

\- Claro, por supuesto – En una respuesta algo apurada, como si hubiese estado distraída hasta que le hablaran, Mira asiente y se acerca a él – Antes de que te vayas, Romeo, hay algo que debo decirte… -

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo malo? –

Ella niega con la cabeza y se acerca un poco más, suspira levemente y mira a Romeo a los ojos, por una vez se da cuenta que Romeo es un poco más alto que ella, debe mirarlo reclinando su cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

\- No he sido enteramente honesta contigo, Romeo – Ella dice en una voz más baja de lo normal – Yo… recuerdo más de lo que crees y… lo que hicimos es algo que no he hecho en un rato –

\- Y-ya, ya veo – Responde él comenzando a ponerse nervioso por la cercanía.

\- Y bueno, tal vez algún día, podríamos hablar más tranquilamente de… una repetición… - Esas últimas palabras salen de sus labios casi como un murmuro, pero no es necesario que sea un grito para lograr una reacción avergonzada de Romeo.

Él se detiene por completo, en parte porque está apoyado contra la mesa detrás y no puede moverse para evitarla, también siente que sus palabras son genuinas y eso lo incita a quedarse donde está. La mujer que muchas veces ha visto como inalcanzable y tan bella como un ángel, ahora le está pidiendo que deben reconsiderar la posibilidad de una noche de diversión, es como un sueño para él, pero al mismo tiempo tiene miedo de convertirlo en una pesadilla con alguna acción estúpida.

\- Debo irme – Fueron sus primeras palabras, mala elección pues Mirajane aparta su mirada algo decepcionada.

\- Entiendo –

Se separan, un sentimiento de valor lo invade, verla de esa manera lo obliga a actuar y decir algo un poco más osado sobre el asunto - Disculpa, yo… quise decir que… voy a pensarlo, y podríamos… hablar otro día sobre ese asunto – Dice entre cortes y dudas, pero al menos la frase está ahí afuera para que ella la interprete.

\- ¡Oh! Gracias… espero no creas que soy rara por mencionar eso –

\- No, para nada, es perfectamente normal y… siento lo mismo, me gustaría volver a intentarlo –

Una sonrisa aparece y Mira se inclina hacia adelante tomándolo de los hombros, su valor es recompensado con algo que él ya ha sentido antes, un beso, corto pero lo suficiente para mandar un mensaje de tranquilidad y confianza. Cuando se separan sus labios Romeo traga saliva y abre su boca para hablar, pero puede sentir el aliento de Mira al hacerlo, ella parece malinterpretarlo y vuelve a presionar sus labios juntos.

Esta vez el beso es más prolongado, el recuerdo de esa mañana vuelve a la mente de ambos y pronto cualquier inhibición desaparece, ella aprieta los hombros de Romeo mientras él la rodea con los suyos por detrás y baja sus manos hasta posarlas sobre su redonda parte trasera que sobresale al estar inclinada hacia adelante.

El calor crece entre ambos, se inclinan hacia lados distintos mientras Romeo intenta imitar lo que ella hace con su lengua, convirtiendo un simple beso de despedida en algo más mojado y descoordinado, pero mucho más descontrolado y placentero.

Se separan, por decisión de Mirajane, aunque ahora mismo piensa que _si Elfman no estuviese en la ciudad te haría mío ahora mismo_. Romeo toma aire y se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado, volviendo a la normalidad con sus quejidos mudos y su sangre agolpada en su cara para simbolizar vergüenza.

Tras un rápido adiós, él parte dejándola sola en la cocina, prometiendo que se volverán a ver pronto para charlar sobre ese asunto.

Mira se sienta en una de las sillas, su respiración algo agitada y su libido queriendo algo de atención por todo lo que pasó, no solo el beso, las manos que la rodean son lo que ha extrañado, el toque de un hombre aunque sea sobre la tela de su vestido y que este hombre sea alguien que tiene conflictos sobre cómo actuar con una mujer lo hace todo mas placentero. Una sonrisa malévola crece en su rostro mientras sus manos se refriegan contra su propio cuerpo, al menos se tiene a si misma hasta que Romeo vuelva con su respuesta.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer! Me disculpo por la falta de acción este capitulo, la espera valdrá la pena cuando veamos los capítulos que siguen, créanme.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Sorpresa de medianoche

\- Aquí tienes –

Mirajane trae un vaso para romeo, un pichel con algo de cerveza fría, le sonríe radiantemente al hacerlo y el devuelve una sonrisa un poco mas avergonzada, luego suspira y apoya su cabeza en su mano tomando el pichel con la otra para beber.

\- ¿Día duro? –

\- Terminamos un trabajo con Alzack – Menciona el chico luego de tomar, nota que Mira está un poco más cerca, reclinada sobre la barra para hablarle.

Le resulta raro pensar que hace tan solo dos días ambos tuvieron ese momento tan intimo, desde entonces Mira ha estado un poco más atenta a él e intenta acercarse más cuando no está trabajando, Romeo no lo nota por supuesto y piensa que ella se comporta así con todos.

Al dejar el pichel sobre la barra apoya su mano y ella decide llamar la atención del muchacho tomándola gentilmente, él tarda unos segundos en notarlo, pero pronto esto lo hace sonrojar, además de mirar a los lados para ver si alguien se ha dado cuenta. Su mano es cálida y suave tanto como es pálida, aunque sus intenciones todavía son un misterio para él, no puede evitar disfrutar un poquito la cercanía.

\- Bueno, pues si necesitas relajarte, ya sabes dónde estoy – Ella le dispara con su trampa, junto con un guiñe de ojo que hace que el muchacho se ponga a balbucear mientras retira su mano – Oh, cielos, disculpa ¿Fue eso demasiado atrevido? –

\- No, no, para nada… solo no estoy acostumbrado a… bueno a las mujeres en general –

\- Entonces supongo que nunca has tenido una novia ¿No? –

Aunque la pregunta es algo personal él se limita a negar con la cabeza y sacar el tema fuera del camino lo más pronto posible – No soy exactamente un macho alfa – Dice riéndose avergonzado, volviendo a su cerveza.

Mirajane está por decirle algo, ceño fruncido, casi como un reto por despreciarse a sí mismo, pero la vista de una maga de cabellos rojizos entrando al gremio la detiene, especialmente porque ella mira directo a ambos en la barra aunque Romeo no pueda verlo. Camina directo hacia la barra dejando atrás a su equipo, acaban de llegar de una misión exitosa y están todos demasiado ocupados para notar que está apurada.

\- He vuelto – Dice con su voz femenina pero gruesa, las palabras son duras y estrictas, causan que el pobre chico de fuego se siente derecho y comience a sudar solo con tenerla a unos centímetros de distancia.

\- Hola, Erza ¿Ha ido todo bien? – La sonrisa y genuina felicidad de Mirajane no se borra, sin embargo.

\- Como siempre – Ella suspira – Me alegra poder salir de misión de vez en cuando, ahora tengo que volver a trabajar como maestra –

\- Ya veo, si necesitas algo, solo dime –

Erza asiente, enseguida su rostro gira para mirar a Romeo, este está visiblemente muriendo de ansiedad por estar cerca, eso o está intentando aprender a hacerse invisible en el momento. Ella, sin embargo, ya ha pensado más seriamente las cosas y le habla estrictamente como siempre lo ha hecho con todos.

\- Romeo, tenemos que hablar –

\- S-si –

\- Te espero esta noche en… ese lugar, no tardes – Al mencionar la hora y el lugar un poco de tinte rojizo se aparece en sus mejillas, pero Romeo está tan aterrado que ni siquiera lo nota.

Los tres se separan tras unos minutos, con Romeo siendo el primero en irse tras agradecer por la bebida, rígidamente buscando otro lugar para sentarse o algo mas para hacer, Mirajane se ríe antes de volver a su trabajo de mesera dejando a Erza a solas con sus pensamientos y una reunión por venir, no sin antes escuchar una despedida algo escandalosa de su amiga albina.

\- Que te diviertas esta noche – Dice con un guiño y una risita.

* * *

Con una mano en la perilla y su mirada en el suelo Romeo se para fuera del lugar especificado, al menos si es que estaban pensando en el mismo lugar ambos, la casa donde todo sucedió esa noche turbulenta. Ahora mismo es otra noche, varios días después, él no puede creer que ha vuelto y para hablar con Erza, está listo para cualquier cosa que ella le diga pero también teme al castigo.

 _Podría ser peor de lo que pensé ¿Qué tal si por culpa mía ella ha engañado a alguien? ¿Y qué tal si cree que la emborraché? ¡Mavis! ¿¡Qué tal si era virgen!?_ La última de las tres suposiciones parece la menos posible, pero de ser cierto Romeo estará en graves problemas, ahora mismo desea estar con Mira relajándose como ella ofreció.

Tomando un último respiro del aire fresco de la húmeda noche abre la puerta, encontrando del otro lado una escena menos maléfica de lo que imaginó, solo es Erza sentada, usando su habitual camisa blanca y falda azul. Los dos cruzan miradas, ella por encima de su hombro al estar de espaldas y él, que queda petrificado, esperando que algo vuele por la habitación para noquearlo.

\- Ya pasa, hace frio afuera – Se queja ella, él se estremece y cierra la puerta fuertemente causando un gran ruido.

\- L-lo siento… uh… ¿Querías que… habláramos? –

\- Por favor, toma asiento –

Lo hace, lentamente caminando pasa de ella y se sienta en frente, con solo una mesa pequeña entre medio de ellos y la cama a sus espaldas, ahora no puede huir tan fácil. Al sentarse puede ver a Erza de frente y parece calmada, demasiado calmada considerando a que ha venido, pero esto lo tranquiliza un poco.

Ella solo se para con ambas manos en sus rodillas desnudas, suspira y decide comenzar a hablar.

\- Espero que nadie se haya enterado de lo que pasó –

\- ¡Nadie! Nadie, lo juro –

\- Bien, entonces no necesito decirte que no debes decirle a nadie – Abriendo sus ojos la pelirroja clava ambas dagas de color marrón en Romeo, el asiente lentamente.

\- No he dicho nada a nadie –

Normalmente algo como lo que pasó entre los tres es digno de admiración entre hombres y Erza estaba esperando que alguien se haya enterado, pero Romeo no parece interesado en tomar la gloria por lo que hicieron, ni siquiera está segura si lo disfrutó o no. Su temperamento el día siguiente fue poco justificado y lo admite internamente, quiere disculparse pero no ser complaciente al mismo tiempo.

\- Lo que hicimos fue algo que no me esperaba enteramente, no estaba en mis planes, no todo – Ella dice relajándose de nuevo sabiendo que su secreto está a salvo – Como debes saber mi posición como maestra del gremio y poderosa maga... tengo una reputación que cuidar, esa misma reputación dificulta ese tipo de relación –

\- Entiendo, y lo siento mucho, Erza, yo no quería... todo fue tan rápido, apenas recuerdo como pasó –

\- ¿Has pensado en eso desde entonces? ¿Intentando recordar todo? – Una leve sonrisa aparece en el rostro de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Eh? –

Esa sonrisa junto con esa suposición deja a Romeo desconcertado, es verdad que ha pensado en todo el asunto, ha pensado en eso durante varias horas e incluso a veces teniendo que evacuar sus frustraciones él mismo debido a los recuerdos. Antes de poder responder Erza se para y da unos pasos hacia él.

\- Como decía, tengo dificultades para encontrar a alguien que pueda hacer lo que hicimos el otro día y que esté dispuesto a guardar el secreto – Ella avanza, paso a paso, cuando queda frente a él logra que se levante y retroceda unos pasos - ¿Vas a guardar el secreto no? –

\- Ya... y-ya dije que si – Romeo termina chocando de espaldas con la cama y un empujón suave de Titania lo envía a estar sentado, subiendo sus manos para cubrirse de un golpe que todavía no ha llegado.

-Si estás dispuesto, puede ser beneficial para ambos –

Con suavidad Erza toma ambas manos de Romeo y las dirige, cambiando por completo lo que espera el muchacho de esta situación, terminan una en cada pierna de la maga para frente a él. Ahora mismo no sabe que creer, no sabe que esperar, pero todavía es guiado hacia arriba unos milímetros para confirmar que no, no está confundido y si, puede seguir subiendo.

Su mirada recorre de arriba abajo esas pálidas y tonificadas piernas, ella solo observa hacia abajo sintiendo dos manos que suben por ahí hasta sus partes privadas, Romeo tarada unos segundos en llegar y rodear su cadera por debajo de la falda, su suave piel apretada por la tela de las bragas. Al sentir esto prueba su suerte poniendo amabas manos detrás, una en cada lado del trasero de la mujer y apretando gentilmente, preparado para recibir un golpe, pero nada llega.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Un poco avergonzada por la falta de costumbre, Erza desaparece su propia falda exponiéndose ante él – Vamos, demuestra tu valía, pequeño juguete –

El labio de Romeo tiembla frente a tan privada vista por parte de su maestra, su cadera y su pelvis completamente desnuda salvo por unas bragas de color rojo oscuro que no dejan mucho a la habitación, con pequeños indicios de cabello que ha sido cortado justo sobre su rosada flor, ahora ya está aquí y tiene que servir a su propósito como ella ha dicho, sin chistar, sin protestar, solo disfrutar de lo que es.

Mueve una mano soltando el trasero que tan firmemente está apretando, trayéndola hacia el frente y deslizándola entre la piel y la tela, baja metódicamente, sintiendo un poco de calor y humedad entre ambas piernas justo cuando llega a la flor de la pelirroja, está muy excitado para sumar uno más uno y darse cuenta que ella ya estuvo haciendo de las suyas antes de que él se apareciera por la pequeña guarida.

\- Erza… - Dice él sin saber que agregar, sus dos dedos se apoyan y lentamente comienzan a presionar para hacerse un hueco dentro de la pelirroja, mas fácil de lo que esperaba, una vez hecho esto la escucha quejarse en voz baja y decide pararse – Eres tan… candente – los gemidos lo tienen hipnotizado y lo incitan a masturbarla con más decisión solo para escucharla.

La mujer tiene otros planes que no implican pararse a esperar como Romeo lentamente construye algo de seguridad para sí mismo, lo toma de la cabeza con ambas manos y lo hace parar, los dos uno enfrente del otro, todo mientras él sigue moviendo esos dedos invasores para complacerla. Acalla los gemidos que aparecen con un rápido beso, sin problemas toma el control de la lengua del joven sin experiencia, empujándolo para caer sobre él en la cama, lo escucha gemir y quejarse por los movimientos tan atrevidos dentro de su boca, pero es tarde para intentar salirse de esta.

Rompen el beso y Erza acerca su boca a la oreja de Romeo, todavía sobre él no lo deja moverse, usa una de sus manos para detenerlo, riendo y respirándole en el oído.

\- Ciertamente estas disfrutándolo, pero necesito que lo digas – Le susurra en un tono seductor antes de separarse, arrodillada sobre su cuerpo pero no manteniéndolo atrapado, se desabrocha su camisa blanca exponiendo su vientre y la mitad de sus pechos, los cuales no están tapados por ningún tipo de ropa interior.

\- Qu-quiero seguir… quiero hacer el amor… -

\- Puedes usar palabras mejores que esas, lees muchos libros, vamos, trata de ser algo más inventivo –

La mujer comienza a desabrochar los pantalones de Romeo, dejándolos que caigan al suelo deslizándose justo después de que él se sacara sus botas con sus propios pies en un apuro, su ropa interior lo delata, su miembro lucha por salir mojando la tela en la punta con sus propios jugos a causa del placer. Romeo combate para encontrar las palabras, solo observa por unos momentos a la mujer frente a él, esa gran vista que tanto él como varios del gremio han soñado tener, y decide tragarse su vergüenza.

Se sienta y toma a la mujer por sus hombros trayéndola sobre él de nuevo, interrumpiéndola cuando removía la ropa interior, una vez caídos en la cama Erza sonríe y presiona sus mojados labios contra la erección detrás, lo tienta, quiere que rompa ese cascarón.

\- Erza, quiero hacerlo de nuevo… solo tengo miedo de no poder parar una vez que empiece – Su voz es tenue y con muchas dudas, todavía no es la del hombre que ella esperaba, pero sirve, especialmente si sus planes dan frutos luego de esta noche. Usando su propia mano hace a un lado las bragas para darle al muchacho lo que quiere.

\- Puede que tu primera vez haya sido con Mirajane, pero…- Su voz es interrumpida por Romeo, quien gruñe al sentir esa húmeda cubierta rodeando su pene, está dentro y se siente tan bien como esperaba – Nada se compara conmigo –

Se siente diferente para Romeo, lo poco que recuerda de Mirajane es lo estrecha y sensible que es, mientras que Erza parece tener más experiencia en todo el asunto, manteniendo su sonrisa mientras comienza a moverse, gime en su oído solo para excitarlo más. Su cuerpo se mueve arriba y abajo lentamente, dejando que ambos disfruten del momento sin apurar nada, al menos todavía, disfrutando cada pequeño movimiento.

Romeo ya se ha rendido a la tentación y decide que, si va a hacer esto, más vale disfrutarlo, con sus manos toma a Erza de la cadera, comenzando a ayudar con el movimiento por fin, la presiona hacia abajo y mueve su propia pelvis para poder entrar en ella completamente. Aprieta el trasero de la pelirroja con fuerza y larga un gemido bastante obsceno, uno que la hace reír, tanto placer liberado en un solo momento, tanta frustración reprimida, es bueno dejarla salir.

\- Vamos, chico, no dejes que haga yo todo el esfuerzo – Ella lo molesta, sabe que él hace lo que puede desde su propia inexperiencia, tiene demasiados pensamientos en su cabeza, demasiados sentimientos como para hacer algo claro o tomar el control.

El ritmo del acto se agiliza un poco con esas palabras, Erza comienza a sentirlo mas esta vez, Romeo suda y gime tratando de darle a ella lo que quiere, las rodillas de la mujer están apoyadas en la cama y él comienza a penetrarla por sí mismo, todavía le cuesta darse cuenta cómo hacerlo apropiadamente y se limita a empujar con su cadera hacia arriba, se siente demasiado bien como para corregirlo.

Los movimientos se intensifican, Erza comienza a sentirse realmente excitada por él, a pesar de que ha empezado todo esto como un juego, ahora sentirlo dentro y haciendo tanto esfuerzo para satisfacer los deseos de ambos la enternece, pero más que nada, le agrada verlo luchar. Inclina su cuerpo hacia la derecha y cae en la cama sobre su brazo, mira a Romeo confundirse y voltear también para ese lado.

Su respiración está agitada, no sabe que decir a todo esto, Erza le ayuda tomándolo del cabello y acercándolo hacia sus pechos – Vamos, no te detengas – dice en voz baja, el chico obedece, puede escuchar un poco de necesidad en la voz de la pelirroja, escucha como la pared de dureza se rompe y deja ver a la verdadera y mas erotica Erza Scarlet salir.

Su labio tiembla y duda todavía, como si todo lo pasado no fuera suficiente prueba de que ella está a su merced, pero después de pensarlo abre su boca y se mueve para ponerla alrededor de uno de sus pechos, se llena la boca con esa suave piel una vez y luego succiona fuertemente hasta separar su boca. Ella ríe, esconde bien que lo que ha hecho le agrada, solo le da una palmadita en su cabeza al notar que comienza a darle algo de atención a su voluptuoso pecho.

\- Ah, tan… te sientes tan bien – Romeo finalmente toma su propio miembro con su mano y se ayuda a sí mismo a entrar en su compañera una vez más, empuja hasta el fondo en la primer acometida, el sentimiento alrededor de su pene no se vuelve familiar, es como si cada vez fuera más disfrutada que la anterior.

Erza rodea al muchacho con una de sus piernas y luego lo abraza para traerlo cerca, él no duda en abrazarla también, ahora ambos tienen el mismo deseo y nada de vergüenza, ambos están seguros de que quieren seguir hasta el final o al menos hasta donde sus cuerpos los permitan llegar. Ninguna palabra es dicha, sus labios chocan en un violento beso solo menos violento que los movimientos de Romeo.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que él comience a sentirse mas y mas necesitado, sus caderas se mueven tan rápido como puede, su miembro tiembla de anticipación a su climax, se separa del beso y mira hacia arriba, rueda los ojos y queda boquiabierto mientras sigue su penetración violenta e inarmónica.

\- V-voy ah… a maldita sea… - Dice con sus palabras cortadas, sabe que no debe hacerlo dentro, se retira cuando siente que el subido de adrenalina llega, apoya su miembro entre ambos cuerpos y deja que la piel de ambos lo rodee - ¡Erza! –

Ella solo se inclina hacia adelante y ocupa sus labios gritones otra vez, el chico no lo soporta más y termina por alcanzar su climax, su semilla se esparce entre los dos sobre la cama, algo de esta termina en el estomago de Erza también salpicándola. Una vez terminado Romeo no puede separarse, sus brazos todavía rodean a la mujer con fuerza y ella sigue abusando de su poder con su lengua, aunque los labios se separan por momentos para dejarlos gemir o jadear, el beso prosigue igual de mojado y violento.

\- Erza, yo… eres… -

\- No digas nada, n-no hemos terminado todavía – Le responde la mujer, una de sus suaves manos termina debajo, toma a Romeo de su herramienta y comienza a estrujarlo en una lenta masturbación – Eres joven, necesitas demostrarlo… -

\- Dame algo de tiempo –

\- No, nada de eso –

Empujándolo Erza vuelve a estar encima, tanto físicamente como con su actitud, esta vez des equipa su remera y queda totalmente expuesta ante el joven chico, sus grandes pechos se ven aun mas grandes cuando ella se inclina hacia adelante y los apoya en él, luego baja lo suficiente para poner su pene entre medio de las dos, apretándolo con ayuda de sus manos.

\- Vamos, dame un poco mas de diversión, chico – Dice ella con una sonrisa lupina y hambrienta en su rostro, sigue apretando sus pechos y, por consiguiente, el pene de Romeo en medio.

El chico arquea su espalda, aprieta sus dientes, se siente tan bien y al mismo tiempo tan exhausto, no parece posible y sin embargo allí está, siendo ordeñado por la única chica a la que no puede negarse. Los movimientos de sus pechos logran el cometido, la segunda erección viene y esta vez Erza se limita a usar su boca y su garganta para darle placer, él ya no intenta tomar el control, no hoy, solo va a disfrutar.

La noche se hizo larga y cansadora, el pobre chico fue obligado a tener tantos orgasmos como a Erza le pareciera, perdió la cuenta, los últimos siendo más cortos y mucho menos entusiasmados que al principio, apenas la diversión dio por terminada él cayó inconsciente en la cama…

* * *

 **Disculpen la tardanza mis queridos amigos, es que he tenido otras cosas de que ocuparme y no sabia bien como empezar el capitulo! Espero les haya gustado, les agradezco por toda la cooperación y las views que ha tenido esta historia, a pesar de que el concepto es raro.**

 **Los espero la proxima vez para el despertar de esta 'dura' noche.**


	6. Juguetes perdidos

El tic tac del reloj comienza a sacarlo de sus casillas, Romeo mira hacia abajo a la mesa de té donde su taza de café descansa humeante, mira a su alrededor para encontrar el reloj que provoca el ruido pero no tiene ninguna idea de donde está. Suspira fuerte y toma la taza con sus dos manos para soplarla, tiene mucho cuidado para no derramar nada ya que solo lleva puesto pantalones y, aunque sea un mago de fuego, quemarse con café aun duele.

Se ha levantado hace unos veinte minutos ya, sin señales de su maestra Erza por ningún lado, el sonido de agua corriendo poco después de despertarse es una obvia pista a lo que está haciendo en el baño, eso le facilitó el despertar ya que no tuvo que encontrársela completamente desnuda...

La noche anterior fue una locura, antes en sus mas prohibidos sueños y ahora es gracioso pensar que, hasta hace unas horas, estaba haciendo semejantes cosas con Erza, sus memorias son más difusas por cada vez que un orgasmo se le fue arrancado desde adentro. Las palabras que ambos dijeron son solo ecos de una noche que todavía parece un sueño, solo una pared lo separa de esa mujer, su cuerpo indica que está tranquilo pero su mente revolotea.

Lo disfrutó, mucho, y Erza probablemente también lo hizo ya que no intentó matarlo esta mañana, pero al mismo tiempo no sabe que la impulsó a hacerlo con él, la primera noche fue el alcohol y la soledad pero ¿Ahora? No tiene ni la más menor idea, y la posible respuesta le aterra por lo que no se atreverá a preguntar.

Erza nunca dejó de ser aterradora, desde el momento que llegó tuvo miedo por su vida y hasta que ambos no cayeron exhaustos y sudorosos sobre la cama no dejó de temer, una mujer que pasa de enojo a placer tan rápido y que puede disfrazar uno como el otro es peligrosa...

Aunque su mente esté tan confusa, su cuerpo es claro en dos cosas: Está cansado y lo de ayer le ha dado una razón para estarlo, aunque las memorias hacen que su libido sea difícil de controlar.

Al cabo de unos minutos más Romeo casi se quema la lengua con el café al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse y los pasos desnudos de Erza acechando por detrás. Por un momento tuvo la ilusión que todo el contacto físico íntimo le ayudaría a superar el miedo por la mujer, que ideas tan tontas tiene.

La imagen que se encuentra al voltear es la que esperaba, se para y se aleja uno pasos dejando el café en la mesa.

Erza está allí, su cabello rojo como el fuego que sus ojos y su boca suelen disparar ahora se encuentra mojado y recién peinado, su rostro de indiferencia aunque esperado tiene un aire de satisfacción, claro Romeo no puede evitar mirar su figura, tan voluptuosa como siempre y en plena juventud, en buena forma, solo tapada por una toalla blanca apenas sujetada alrededor de sus senos y cayendo para cubrir justo por debajo de sus partes privadas dejando expuestos esos muslos del saludable color pálido apenas quemado que parece tan característico de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Que miras Conbolt? Ya me has visto con mucho menos ropajes, no es la gran cosa... –

\- ¡E-es la gran cosa...! – Responde él, pensaba quedarse callado y con esa respuesta se golpea en la cara mentalmente – Digo... –

Pero Erza se ríe sutilmente, con la gracia caballeresca que es, también, tan característica de ella – Halagador –

\- E-ehm... ya, de ¿De nada? –

\- No hay tiempo para eso, Romeo, deberías saberlo – Con sus dos manos en su cadera se inclina hacia adelante, su sonrisa sutil cambia por un ceño fruncido condescendiente – Tenemos que ir a trabajar, tu y yo, ya lo sabes –

Está insinuando que él quiere seguir con lo que hicieron anoche, el chico niega con su cabeza y sube sus brazos para indicar que no piensa en eso pero Erza cierra los ojos y suspira con desdén sin hacerle caso – Pero... –

\- Pero entiendo tu entusiasmo, si quieres mejorar tendremos que trabajar arduamente –

\- ¿Mejorar? –

Ella sigue hablando como si Romeo no estuviese diciendo nada – Tienes suerte de que yo sea tu compañera de relaciones sexuales, no eres una causa perdida Romeo –

\- Yo... –

\- Ya que desde ahora serás mi pequeño juguete tiene sentido que te enseñe como hacer sentir bien a tu maestra funciona ¿No? – Ahora una sonrisa fanfarrona ocupa su cara, su tono de voz baja a uno más grueso y seductor, está intentando convencerlo, no es que vaya a escuchar su respuesta tampoco.

\- ¿Juguete? –

Anoche debe haber accedido a todo el asunto mientras ella lograba que sus neuronas se apaguen una a una con esa misma sugestiva voz.

\- Te daré una copia de la llave cuando pueda, así podrás venir aquí cuando quieras, será tu pequeño premio por haber aceptado... si me haces feliz habrá mas... –

\- ¡Erza! –

\- ¿Qué? – Ella abre los ojos y lo mira, frunce el ceño sin dejarlo hablar de nuevo - ¿Estabas mintiendo anoche? No me gustan los mentirosos, niño –

\- No, pero... –

Ahora viene el silencio incomodo, la terrible decisión de Romeo, por un lado todo esto se siente extraño, debería conseguirse a alguien que ame para todo esto ¿No? Así son las reglas que siempre se le han impuesto, nada de sexo casual con compañeros de trabajo según todos, pero se siente tan bien... hay algo erótico sobre acostarse con su propia jefa, hacer ese tipo de cosas escondidas, además de que dice que le ayudará a ser mejor sexualmente que es un gran plus. Se siente sucio de solo pesar así.

Intenta pensar con fuerza con los ojos cerrados pero las imágenes de sus dos encuentros le vienen a la mente, ni siquiera su amigo abajo puede mantenerse tranquilo pensando en las posibilidades de este nuevo trato con Erza. Mirajane le pasa por la cabeza también ¿Que haría ella? Le había ofrecido algo pero algo distinto, se siente distinto... como si Mira realmente lo quisiera a él como persona y Erza en cambio lo quiere como un...

\- Como un dildo que camina – Dice en voz alta, inmediatamente se tapa su propia boca al daré cuenta que se le ha escapado.

\- ¿Que dijiste? – Erza entrecierra los ojos, la asesina de ejércitos enteros aparece en esos oscuros ojos apenas visibles.

\- ¡Nada! – Finalmente toma un suspiro y decide – De acuerdo, no mentía... hagamos esto –

\- Ese es un buen chico – De nuevo, la facilidad con la que Erza pasa de enojo a felicidad al ser complacida es demasiado rápida para mantenerse tranquilo – Ahora te vas – Le dice así sin más.

Romeo va a quejarse pero la pelirroja se cruza de brazos y se para firme frente a él, abre la boca para hablar pero la ve ahí casi forzándolo a irse.

* * *

Así en menos de dos minutos Romeo está en la calle, sus pantalones y sus botas puestas apenas antes de que Erza lo tire afuera y le tire con su camiseta después, está parado en la puerta con su torso desnudo viendo como ella lo saluda desde adentro agarrando su toalla para no quedar desnuda en público.

\- Anda, ve a hacer algo útil – Le dice echándolo con su mano – Y gracias por el café – Y con eso le cierra la puerta fuertemente en la cara.

Romeo se para frente a la puerta, suspira al darse cuenta que no solo lo ha echado sino que lo ha hecho a propósito para no prepararse su propio desayuno, pero ahora no hay nada que hacerle. Da la vuelta y se pone su propia camiseta mientras comienza a caminar hacia algún lado.

La idea de ir a trabajar es correcta, debe hacer algo de dinero si quiere seguir viviendo y mantener lo que tiene ahorrado sin tocar, algún día tendría lo suficiente para tener su propio lugar como Erza tiene el suyo... ese sería un gran día.

Eso lo pone a pensar sobre su propia situación con la pelirroja ¿Que son ahora? Se está complicando el mismo pensando esas cosas pero no puede evitarlo, antes había sido una cosa de una noche pero ahora es su 'juguete' y eso significa que lo tendrá en cuenta para cuando necesite liberar tensiones o como sea que le llame al sexo. Romeo siente la sangre agolpándose en su rostro con solo recordarlo, no solo la noche pero todo, ahora es su amante en el sentido literal de la palabra, aunque no haya amor. Ciertamente no hay amor entre ellos, ni Romeo siente nada por ella ni Erza por él, pero aun así se siente bien sabiendo que una chica estará dispuesto a darle algo de tiempo aunque sea por un rato.

\- ¡Oye Romeo!- Como si el destino supiera que no está en posición de encontrarse a alguien, frente a él aparecen tres personas de Fairy Tail, Elfman es el que le grita - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? –

\- ¿Temprano? – Juzgando por el sol y la gente en las calles, no ha pasado el mediodía por ahora y eso significa que es temprano para él, una persona que no sale de su casa hasta la tarde – Oh, pues... nada –

\- Íbamos a ir a una excursión de machos, Romeo, de hombres fuertes ¿Querrías sumarte? – La voz de Elfman resuena por las vacías calles, sus excursiones son, generalmente, una misión que implique viajar donde consigue arrastrar a otros hombres del gremio con él.

Detrás del gran mago de pelo blanco están Gray y Max el mago de arena, los dos parecen bastante cansados ya sea por madrugar o por las tonterías de Elfman. Romeo los mira y siente que con sus miradas le piden que venga así hará el viaje un poco más soportable, normalmente se negaría pero ahora mismo alejarse del gremio y de las mujeres en general le ayudaría bastante.

\- Eso suena perfecto, Elfman, puedes contar conmigo – Responde sonriendo por primera vez en el día.

\- ¡Perfecto! Sabría que no dejarías a un hermano colgado - Luego de sus palabras se ríe fuertemente con su vozarrón, despierta a las personas de las casas cercanas.

\- Gracias, viejo, esto será menos doloroso así – Gray le dice por lo bajo tapado por la poderosa risa.

\- No hay problema – Romeo se ríe y niega con la cabeza – Pero antes tengo que ir a cambiarme, buscar mis cosas para el viaje y eso... –

\- ¡Sí! Hazlo, joven, nosotros te esperaremos saliendo de la ciudad – Asintiendo Romeo emprende camino hacia su hogar pero antes de alejarse demasiado escuchar que Elfman tiene algo que decirle - ¡Y pásate a ver a mi hermana! Dijo que quería hablar contigo –

* * *

Antes de parar en su casa para tomar lo necesario decide caminar frente a la casa de los hermanos Strauss, si está en lo cierto ella no debería haber salido al gremio todavía, al doblar la esquina apura el paso hasta llegar al lugar, ella acaba de cerrar la puerta y sale a la calle para encontrarlo sin querer.

Romeo frena en seco viendo como ella le sonríe y comienza a caminar hacia él, enseguida se sonroja con esa sonrisa por alguna razón, debe ser la luz de la mañana reflejada en su piel blanca la que la hace verse tan bonita...

\- _¿Acabo de pensar eso? –_ Se dice a si mismo borrando su sonrisa complacida, es verdad que Mira es una chica muy bonita pero nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, su corazón se acelera y su cuerpo se pone un poco más caliente e incomodo conforme la albina se acerca.

Se conocen desde hace muchos años, si tuviera que describir la relación seria una relación de hermano menor y hermana mayor, aunque nunca fueron tan unidos siempre existió esa regla no escrita de que Mira seria una confidente y una amiga mayor cuando lo necesite, pero eso no es exclusivo para Romeo, todos los niños del gremio e incluso algunos mayores la ven como una hermana.

Ahora las cosas han cambiado desde su punto de vista, desde la noche anterior y el día en donde se encontraron para recoger manzanas no puede tranquilizarse con ella cerca, no es lo mismo con Erza, es otro tipo de nerviosismo... ahora sabe lo que es la caricia de la mujer y no puede evitar hacerse ilusiones sobre lo que podría pasar entre ellos, hasta hace unas semanas ni podría imaginarse llevando esa relación con Mira.

\- Romeo, que gusto verte – Le dice sacándolo de su trance, desde una estatura similar, si no es ella unos centímetros más baja la albina le sonríe - ¿Vas para el gremio? –

\- Ehm... nop – Se encuentra distraído por la dulce voz de Mira y olvida lo que quería hablar con ella momentáneamente – Saldré con Elfman, Gray y Max a una misión –

\- ¿Oh? ¿Su expedición de hombres mensual? – Se ríe tapándose su boca, un gesto común para ella.

\- Si, eso... – Romeo responde con una risa nerviosa y boba – Querías verme ¿No? Eso dijo él –

\- Oh no, no tenias que salir de tu rutina para verme, Romeo, aunque lo agradezco – Hace una leve reverencia hacia adelante – Quería saber cómo fueron las cosas con Erza, veo que estás sano, al menos físicamente –

Sus palabras son señal de que sabe o tiene una idea de lo que ha pasado, de alguna manera, probablemente tantos años conociendo a la maga pelirroja le ayudan a tener un poder de vidente sobre su vida intima, su sonrisa inocente esconde bastante bien que está hablando de cosas tan sucias.

\- Pues... _charlamos_ toda la noche... –

\- No esperaba menos de ella – Se ríe la albina.

\- Y hemos quedado en un acuerdo –

\- ¿Ya? –

Y la respuesta lo deja totalmente atónito, si sabe tanto es que ha hablado con ella, aunque no vio a Erza hacer nada a parte de bañarse esta mañana ¿Acaso la conoce tan bien?

\- ¿Esto es... común? –

\- No común pero... ha pasado antes – Mira pone ambas manos tras su espalda mientras habla – No sé cuantas veces, ni yo sé tanto, pero sé que Erza ha tenido otros juguetes... ¿Todavía les llama juguetes? –

\- S-si... – Eso lo clasifica como un juguete, buena manera de hablar con Mira, desde una posición de desventaja ante Erza.

\- Bueno, espero que esto les rinda frutos a ambos y que les divierta, se que ella lo hará especial – Otra vez esa sonrisa tan elegante y maternal, otra vez escondiendo el hecho de que habla sobre una relación de sumisión.

\- ¿No estas... enojada? –

\- ¿Porque lo estaría? No es como si no haya pasado antes, además me alegro por ti –

\- Esto me hace sentir un poco menos especial – Romeo suspira cabizbajo.

\- Si te ayuda a sentirte mejor, Romeo, Erza solo ha elegido juguetes femeninos hasta ahora – Sorpresa tras sorpresa, Romeo queda boquiabierto luego de escucharla, si eso es verdad significa que hay cosas que no ha probado con nadie y lo hará con él, definitivamente lo hace sentir especial... y también le hace sentir miedo a lo que podría pasar – Siempre ha visto a los hombre como 'Fáciles de dominar' y 'Bestias estúpidas' excepto unos pocos ejemplos, eso te hace muy especial... aunque no sabemos porque –

\- ¿Eh? ¡¿Entonces significa que...?! – Que en serio vio algo en él a parte de lo que hay entre sus piernas, no termina su frase para no ponerlos en ridículo en público.

Mirajane se ríe y asiente – Eres tan tierno –

El chico de cabellos oscuros se sonroja y da un paso atrás – Entonces ¿Era eso? –

\- Eso, solo quería comprobar –

Asintiendo Romeo retrocede un poco más, se refriega su cara para sacarse la vergüenza, como si eso fuera a funcionar a algún nivel, Mirajane solo se queda parada mirándolo con una sonrisa. Enseguida se despide y dice que se irá a cambiar para la misión, promete verla cuando vuelva, le pide que le diga a Erza que estará ausente y Mira accede.

\- ¡Tráeme algo! – Le grita amigablemente mientras lo ve alejarse, luego queda sola en el medio de la calle.

Por un momento duda en dar la vuelta, viendo al chico correr a toda velocidad para ir a cumplir con su trabajo, pero al final logra romper el trance y hacerlo, pone una de sus pálidas manos sobre su pecho y suspira. Un tinte rojizo aparece sobre su sonrisa permanente.

 _-¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa? –_ Se dice a sí misma – _Lo besaste hace unos días... tonta –_

Los pensamientos siguen dando vueltas en su cabeza, ha entrado en ese pacto con Erza, eso significa que estará más ocupado ¿Entonces porque no ofreció algo parecido? Intentó seducirlo con su beso pero no funcionó, Romeo se ha mantenido alejado de ella durante los últimos días... ¿Acaso lo asustó?

Al menos, hasta que pueda verlo a solas, sabe que Erza se encargará de hacer de él un buen hombre...

* * *

 **Ha pasado demasiado tiempo sin actualizar, me disculpo pero he tenido problemas tanto con la historia como con la PC en donde escribo, ahora espero que disfruten, la próxima actualización será mas rápida, lo prometo :D**

 **Así entra en juego el genero Romance y el trato de Erza ¿Que será lo que pase el próximo capitulo? Será todo un trabajo ;)**

 **Gracias por leer, nos vemos!**


	7. Papeleo sobre la mesa

Abriendo la puerta lentamente Romeo mira hacia adentro como un espía en territorio enemigo, la habitación ante él es pequeña y ordenada, un escritorio con una silla de cada lado, dos bibliotecas detrás, solo una ventana que da hacia afuera la cual está cerrada evitando que pase aire al pequeño espacio. En esta habitación está Erza escribiendo en un libro, por la gran cantidad de números en el mimo es algo que tiene que ver con las finanzas del gremio, si bien Makarov se encargó de eso durante años ahora ella lentamente está tomando la responsabilidad de hacerlo.

La pelirroja sube la mirada y ve al joven mago asomado, sin levantar su cabeza lo mira por el rabillo de sus ojos hasta que este sonríe avergonzadamente y se digna a pasar.

Por un momento se le queda viendo discretamente mientras el muchacho lentamente cierra la puerta tras de sí, desde hace años había comenzado a usar una ropa distinta para trabajar, intentando alejarse de su ropa tan parecida a la de Natsu, ahora es adulto y busca su propio estilo. Lleva siempre una chaqueta larga de color rojo oscuro y mangas largas, cerrada desde la cadera hasta su pecho y abierta de su cadera hacia abajo, unos pantalones abombados en las piernas y atados con cintas en sus pantorrillas y finalmente unas botas cortas.

\- _Nunca me había dado cuenta, pero supongo que ahora sí parece un mago... y no un stripper –_ Se dice a si misma apoyando su rostro en su mano mientras mira ya no tan discretamente.

El rostro de Romeo todavía muestra señas de miedo o desconfort cuando está cerca de ella, especialmente ahora que tienen este trato tan secreto.

Ese rostro, antes de niño, es mas alargado ahora, con una barbilla puntiaguda, ojos entrecerrados y ligeramente curvados, nariz respingada pero pequeña, falta de cualquier marca de barba o vello facial, varios de sus rasgos se acercan más a lo femenino. Erza está sorprendida que no tiene más chicas siguiéndolo, pasando su recluida personalidad es alguien bien parecido y gentil...

\- ¿Querías verme Erza? – Rompe el silencio temblorosamente – Ma-maestra Erza... –

\- Erza está bien – Ella lo tranquiliza - ¿Como fue tu misión con Elfman? –

\- Fue fácil, de hecho – Todavia sin sentarse ni relajarse mucho Romeo puede dejar de tartamudear al menos – Pudimos tomarnos un día de descanso antes de volver –

Pasaron seis días desde que el grupo se fue, un día más de lo esperado, ella supuso que sería porque se tomarían un tiempo 'para hombres'.

\- Ya, me alegro – Erza mira hacia abajo y toma un papel de la mesa deslizándolo para dejarlo más cerca del otro borde – Hice una lista de cosas que debes comprar, ahí está la dirección, puedes ir cuando te plazca –

\- ¿Lista? –

Tomando la lista con una mano el chico la inspecciona, a medida que ve cada ítem de la misma su cara se pone más y más roja, la mueca de su cara se convierte en una de miedo, hay varios objetos allí que podían perjudicarlo a él.

\- ¡¿Donde voy a conseguir esto?!- Exclama - ¡¿P-porque no vas t-tu?! –

\- Pues porque estoy ocupada, además tu eres mi juguete, yo no tengo que andar haciendo mandados para ti – El único ojo visible se entrecierra, ni la cortina de cabello carmesí puede tapar la intensa mirada que le dirige al muchacho – La dirección está ahí anotada, no te estoy consultando, es una orden –

Al leer la dirección y la anotación a un lado no puede evitar sonrojarse de nuevo - ¿Sex shop mágico? ¿Eso existe? –

\- ¿Me estás llamando mentirosa Conbolt? –

\- ¡No señora! Solo... ah... no importa... – Finalmente se rinde, pone la lista en su chaqueta y luego suspira para calmarse – Iré cuando tenga tiempo, mañana tal vez –

\- Que bien porque hoy tienes trabajo –

La manera en que lo dice, esa voz juguetona aparece reemplazando el sonido severo y malvado de antes, ella lo mira con una sonrisa mientras vuelve a escribir en su libro, lo deja preguntando por un buen rato esperando que sea él quien pregunte.

\- ¿Que trabajo? –

\- Bueno, para aprender a cocinar primero debes aprender a _comer –_ Su énfasis en la última palabra hacer que él tenga un escalofrío pero, al mismo tiempo, arquea una ceja en confusión.

\- No entiendo que tiene que ver la cocina con todo esto, Erza –

\- ¡De rodillas! –

Ya sea si se hace el que no entiende o si en serio no sabe de qué habla, Erza le da una orden volviendo a su tono severo, no termina de apuntar al suelo que Romeo está cubriéndose el rostro con sus brazos mientras se pone de rodillas lentamente. Escucha dos golpes en el escritorio, sube la mirada para encontrar a su maestra haciéndole señas para que se acerque.

El escritorio está tapado por delante por una madera, no puede pasar por debajo, se arrastra alrededor hasta quedar a su lado.

\- Deberías saber que a mí no me van los chistes – Le dice la pelirroja torciendo su cabeza, su mano aterriza en el cabello de Romeo, se mueve de un lado al otro despeinándolo de a poco – ¿O quieres que me enoje? –

Romeo mira hacia arriba, los delgados dedos de Erza lo tienen atrapado apretándole las mejillas, sus labios atrapados en medio apenas pueden hablar.

\- No, sheñora –

\- Buen chico – Lo suelta y le da una palmadita de un lado de la cara, luego lo toma de los cabellos de nuevo – Ahora, a lo que nos compete –

Justo como él temía la mujer aprieta sus cabellos oscuros y lo dirige hacia adelante, estando arrodillado termina con su barbilla apoyada en la silla frente a frente con la mujer de piernas abiertas. No sabe cuando ha descruzado sus piernas pero ahora está allí en toda su gloria, la falda azul oscura sobre los pálidos y suaves muslos, en la sombra al final del camino unas bragas color azul también.

Quiere musitar algo pero nada sale, sus instrucciones son más claras que el agua y aunque lo sea así todavía duda, es difícil imaginarse a sí mismo en esa situación y ahora que está involucrado de una manera tan intima con Erza no puede evitar pensar tres veces cada movimiento.

Los dedos alrededor de su cabello dejan de apretar tanto, Erza suspira.

\- Si no haces nada v- Y es interrumpida por una sensación mojada en su pierna derecha, abre sus ojos bien grandes por unos segundos, no esperaba eso de un chico novato, no está ansioso para saltar al plato principal pero quiere hacerlo lento... es una sorpresa, una grata sorpresa.

Romeo pone sus dos manos alrededor, una en cada pierna haciendo la mínima fuerza para abrirlas lentamente, trabaja con su boca dando lentos e íntimos besos a la pierna derecha. Su corazón va a mil kilómetros por hora, siente que en cualquier momento vendrá el martillazo desde arriba para noquearlo, que no está haciendo un buen trabajo.

En su propia mente joven no existe la necesidad de empezar tan rápido, quiere ver a Erza en todo su esplendor como cualquier hombre querría en su posición pero esto es superado por las ganas de hacerla sentir bien, de una manera menos fogosa y mas romántica, justo como los libros que ha leído lo pintan.

No puede ver la cara de su compañera en este nuevo trayecto, no puede ver confirmación a sus acciones tan aventureras pero el hecho de que sigue consiente es lo que lo empuja a continuar.

Sus labios rosan esa piel delicada, por encima de guerrera Erza sigue siendo una mujer, y una mujer que se cuida mucho, su piel es delicada y suave sin mucha señal de vellos incluso en ese área. Romeo no recuerda su primera vez con ella, apenas tiene memorias de Mirajane y ella vino primero, el cuerpo completo de la pelirroja todavía es un misterio para él, un misterio que ahora quiere resolver con la más lentitud posible.

La sensación en la pierna es una placentera y la pelirroja ha dejado de lado los papeles, pensaba que él sería mucho más brusco y pasaría tiempo antes de que entre el calor en su cuerpo pero no es así. Uno de sus muslos es acariciado del lado interior, arriba y abajo, las puntas de los dedos tocan su entrepierna como si lo hicieran a propósito para darle un gusto a ambos de lo que está por venir, la boca del muchacho se ocupa del otro lado, con besos húmedos subiendo mas y mas hasta que el calor de su rostro se siente cerca de sus bragas.

\- Si vas a hacerlo lento al menos usa tu lengua... – La primer orden viene, la voz de la pelirroja lucha por no flaquear y demostrar gusto.

Él no entiende exactamente a que se refiere ¿En dónde debe usar su lengua? Hay tantos lugares donde podría probar ¿No es un fetiche hacer cosas con los pies? ¿Acaso a eso se refiere?

Muchas preguntas, decide hacer lo que a él le parecerá más placentero, apoya su nariz y su boca contra la pierna contraria a la que trabajaba recién, aspira lentamente para que no se escuche intentando ser discreto, el aroma de la joven maga lo tranquiliza un poco, saca su lengua y la apoya en su muslo. Torciendo su cabeza hacia un lado comienza a recorrerlo, como si de un helado se tratara arrastra ese musculo rosa por todo el interior de la falda hasta casi chocar con las bragas.

Arriba Erza se estremece por ese movimiento, un escalofrío la recorre al mismo tiempo que esa vil e invasiva lengua _– Tal vez ese niño no es tan malo como esperaba –_

Frente a él ahora se encuentra la flor escondida, la bragas color azul casi negro de Erza esconden detrás lo que quiere ver, ligeramente apretadas contra la piel detrás marcando apenas la línea, es la vista más cercana que ha tenido de cualquier mujer y no piensa pasar la oportunidad. Sacando su lengua la apoya contra la tela dejando que se humedezca ligeramente, luego comienza a subir saboreando cada fibra.

Ella, que estuvo a punto de quejarse al dejar de sentir movimiento, suspira al sentir por fin esa lengua sobre su flor, aunque haya algo de tela separándolos, ya se siente realmente excitada y expectante por Romeo.

Deslizando unos dedos debajo del pequeño pedazo de tela el muchacho comienza a rozar esos labios tan conocidos y tan extraños a la vez, lo hace sin cuidado y sin apretar mucho mientras su boca continua lamiendo hacia arriba y hacia abajo como si dibujara esa línea intima para que se note por encima de la ropa interior.

Por fin llega el momento, Erza lo detiene tocando apenas su cabeza desde arriba, intercambian una corta mirada, la inexperiencia y el miedo de Romeo encuentran un rostro enrojecido y sonriente del otro lado, esperaba retos, ordenes, asfixia u otras cosas pero... esa sonrisa es de estar contenta ¿Está haciéndolo bien?

Toma con sus dos manos las bragas de color azul y tironea lentamente, totalmente mojadas por saliva la tela se separa sin problemas y Romeo se hace a un lado retirándolas hasta las rodillas, luego las suelta para que caigan al suelo.

Volviendo la mirada a lo que acaba de descubrir queda hipnotizado por tan privada vista: Debajo de la falda azul está lo que esperaba, ligeramente humedecida aunque no pueda notarlo por la sombra encima, los labios rosas de la guerrera escarlata de una apariencia tan pura y virgen que pareciera mentira que lo esté viendo en persona, sobre estos hay un pequeño parche de cabello rojizo antes tapado por la tela azul.

Se inclina hacia adelante sin pensarlo, sus manos todavía recorren las piernas para dar más efecto a su encanto, quiere mover una mano para meterse de lleno pero una voz lo detiene.

\- Es mejor si usas tu lengua primero, no metas tus dedos de repente – Le dice, un conejo útil pero sirve para más que aconsejar, le recuerda que esto no es cualquier cosa, es una lección de anatomía subida de tono.

Detiene su mano al escuchar las palabras, se siente terrible por ser corregido pero humildemente toma las palabras y acerca su cara, sus dos manos apoyadas en los muslos abren lentamente para darle espacio a su cabeza. Al llegar enfrente puede sentir un olor, apenas reconocible, distinto al olor femenino que tiene Erza en todo su cuerpo pero al mismo tiempo más sensual, hipnótico, ahora es una mosca a punto de meterse de lleno en una planta carnívora.

Apoya sus labios lentamente y luego abre para meter su lengua, aprieta con fuerza así puede meterse ligeramente en la abertura, el sabor lo hace dudar, es salado e indescriptible, se siente como si lo hubiese rechazado en cualquier otro momento pero ahora es lo más dulce y lo más hermoso que haya probado.

\- Así, haz así – Usando su propia mano la pelirroja busca el lugar debajo de su falda y, alrededor de la boca de su amante, abre sus labios privados con dos dedos revelando aun mas de ella misma.

Con la demostración hecha Romeo copia su movimiento y lo hace él mismo por debajo dejando que ella vuelva a descansar sus brazos. Expuesta completamente a él la flor de Erza parece estremecerse tanto como ella con cada uno de sus movimientos, son lentos y profundos, él supone que hace bien por lo que solo aumenta su ritmo tras un par de acometidas mas.

Comienza a sentir la diferencia, de lo que ella hablaba, el sabor seco es reemplazado por un liquido mas resbaloso, su saliva excesiva se mezcla con este otro liquido indicador de placer haciendo que toda la pequeña área bajo la falda sea un desastre húmedo.

\- Ahora puedes... – La voz de Erza se escucha mas ansiosa, su sonrisa boba se escucha incluso sin verla.

Romeo sigue ordenes sin cuestionar, si ella lo dice debe ser correcto, lo dedos que usaba para abrir y estirar ahora cambian de lugar, separa su cara un momento para mirar el orificio. Nota que algo de su saliva junto con el extraño jugo de éxtasis están manchando apenas la madera de la silla debajo, nota que Erza ha movido su falda específicamente para que pase eso y no que se manche su ropa.

Apoya un dedo en la apertura y el mismo se resbala dentro enseguida, entra hasta el nudillo sin problema, lo gira lentamente sintiendo los interiores, es tan cálido y tan húmedo. La cara del muchacho, ya atontado por el uso de su boca, mira con ojos entrecerrados poniéndose aun mas rojo al darse cuenta donde está su dedo. Lo mueve hacia adelante y atrás varias veces asegurándose de mantener un ritmo, solo supone que está haciendo bien, la falda tapa su vista hacia arriba por lo que va por un segundo dedo, se insertan sin problema aunque más apretados.

\- Tu boca también – Le dice en un susurro.

No tiene que decirlo dos veces, está encantado de servir de esta manera. Con sus dedos trabajando debajo se mueve al único lugar que queda por ocupar, la parte superior de los labios y el pequeño nudo escondido allí, apoya su lengua sin pensarlo y sigue con su experimento.

Erza está acalorada, eso es decir poco, se ha desprendido los primeros dos botones de su camisa blanca y ha sacado su moño azul dejándolo colgado en la silla, a través de la suave tela blanca pueden verse dos puntas de sus pechos que luchan por ser vistas.

Su rostro está rojo, esperaba un incomodo, lento y mediocre trabajo, no esto, el chico tiene potencial aunque crea que lo esté haciendo pésimo. Sus ojos ruedan un poco hacia atrás cuando siente ese musculo flexible salir de la boca de Romeo para apoyarse en sus labios de nuevo, luego sobre el botón entre ellos, lo áspero de la lengua se rosa continuamente contra este y logra arrancarle un gemido.

\- ¡Mnhah! – Había mantenido su mente y su voz quietas durante todo el trayecto hasta aquí, sus pulmones se hinchaban intentando liberar un suspiro, algo que la alivie, pero lo evitó hasta que no pudo más y explotó.

Si bien fue un gemido corto, mas como un quejido, eso es suficiente para subirle la autoestima al pobre muchacho que pensaba que hasta ahora no había tenido nada de éxito. Se mueve para seguir pero siente que sus pies están débiles, tanto tiempo estando arrodillado comienza a agotarle, ni la excitación de ahora lo salva de poder sentir dolor en sus rodillas y en su espalda por tanto que ha estado erguido.

\- ¿Romeo? ¿Qué haces? –

En un momento todo cambia, sus dos manos se apoyan detrás de la mujer, su rostro contra su parte más íntima apretando con fuerza, causa otro gemido más controlado antes de que la levante en el aire. Erza es levantada de la silla, sentada en el aire con sus pies sobre los hombros del joven muchacho que hace gala de una fuerza digna de un mago en sus años jóvenes, termina apoyándola lentamente en el escritorio, sentada al borde.

Ella lo mira frunciendo el ceño, no ha ordenado nada de esto pero al mismo tiempo ver algo de iniciativa es algo bueno, va a decir algo pero lo deja pasar.

\- Lo siento – Sube la mirada el muchacho.

La respuesta de Erza viene después de que apoya su espalda sobre el escritorio quedando acostada de piernas abiertas – No dije que te detuvieras, eso restará puntos –

Asustado por saber que significa 'restar puntos' y enterarse de que hay puntos en todo esto Romeo se pone a trabajar una vez más, imita lo que hizo antes de levantarla.

Vuelven a la acción anterior, sus dedos se hunden con lentitud dentro de la mujer mientras su boca se ocupa de lo que está encima, esta vez los movimientos tienen más vida, mas pasión detrás, un genuino deseo por hacerlo bien y arrancar más dulces sonidos de la garganta de su maestra. El cambio ciertamente se hace sentir arriba, la mujer es movida completamente cuando esos invasivos digito se insertan con mas y mas fuerza, la lengua no se separa como antes y no le da tiempo para descansar, su gruesa y mandona voz desaparece dando paso a una mas gentil y femenina, aparecen los quejidos de una mujer experimentando placer.

Pone una de sus manos sobre su boca, no se calla con fuerza pero está a punto de hacerlo por momentos, su otra mano juega con uno de sus senos lentamente apretándose alrededor de la punta por encima de su ropa.

\- _Niñato estúpido, no puedo dejar que oiga que... –_

Y antes de poder pensar con claridad viene otro de los golpes al sentir esos largos dedos enterrarse del todo.

Llega un punto entre tanta resistencia donde Erza siente mas y mas calor, los movimientos de Romeo siguen siendo iguales pero a ella le parecen más rápidos, su respiración se vuelve la de un pez fuera del agua. Deja de preocuparle si escucha o no y decide taparse la boca, aunque sus gemidos se escuchan claramente detrás, cierra sus ojos con fuerza y aprieta los dientes, justo a tiempo para evitar que Romeo escuche la cruda verdad, usa su mano libre para apoyarla sobre lo cabellos del muchacho mientras experimenta ese débil pero placentero clímax.

La lengua parece detenerse de a poco con el toque y los dedos terminan por salir, ha entendido que fue suficiente pero no sabe bien porqué. Erza es buena escondiendo muchas cosas, orgasmos son una de ellas, Romeo solo sintió como la tensión en el cuerpo de la pelirroja subió en algún momento pero supuso que era simple placer.

\- Bien, bien... – Disimulando, luchando para no quedarse tendida sobre el escritorio jadeando, Erza logra sentarse, su respiración esta agitada pero no es nada de otro mundo – Aunque muy riesgoso... -

\- ¿Bien? Oh, me alegro mucho –

Como si se hubiese sacado una gran carga de encima Romeo se sienta en la silla que ella ocupaba antes, está intoxicado en todos sentidos, todavía tiene el sabor y el olor impregnado en su rostro, si cierra los ojos puede verla también, sus dedos siguen igual de sucios.

\- Gracias... –

Erza tuerce la cabeza hacia un lado - ¿Gracias por qué? –

\- Por enseñarme – Dice poniéndose rojo, su vergüenza regresando lentamente al verla, aunque ha vuelto a cerrar la piernas la vista de Erza sentada frente a él sobre el escritorio es todo un obsequio – No sabía qué hacer... –

\- Me sirves más si sabes, después de todo – Ella suspira hondo, de un salto se baja del escritorio, acomoda su falda y mira hacia abajo donde sus bragas están tiradas, se agacha para recogerlas cuando nota que Romeo sigue allí sentado - ¿Qué haces? –

\- B-bueno... la lección terminó pero... no puedo salir así exactamente –

Por supuesto, ella ha terminado pero no él, desde arriba puede notar la protuberancia en sus pantalones, es grande y curva, se nota exactamente la forma desde allí. Romeo no quiere admitirlo pero ni siquiera puede moverse mucho con eso allí, apenas y podría caminar hasta el baño para hacerse cargo de sus propias necesidades sin llamar la atención, además de que algo de líquido ya ha manchado su ropa interior.

\- ¿Pensaste que podrías tener sexo conmigo? –

\- ¡N-no! Solo... pensé que... –

\- Eres una mascota, no lo olvides, yo decido que hacer contigo – Ella se acerca un poco mas inclinándose sobre el muchacho que se ruboriza mas y mas - ¡No al revés! –

\- Lo sis-siento... voy a... – Decepcionado y asustado Romeo baja la cabeza, se siente estúpido por haber pensado semejante cosa.

Verlo de esa manera no borra la cara enojada pero, por dentro, Erza si se siente mal. Ha sido un buen muchacho de principio a fin, sin revelar su secreto, accediendo a todo esto, poniendo empeño en aprender como satisfacer a su maestra; aunque odie admitirlo él podría ser la mejor mascota que ha tenido hasta ahora, su falta de experiencia e independencia lo compensa con obediencia.

Rodando sus ojos la mujer se agacha hasta quedar de rodillas junto al asiento, él sube la mirada para encontrarla bajando y se sorprende enseguida.

\- Eres todo un bastardo haciendo que me sienta mal – Le dice en un tono regañón – Vamos, saca esa cosa, sería malo para mi reputación si sales de aquí con semejante erección y corras al baño a jalártela –

\- No tienes que decirlo de esa manera – Sin abrir los labios para hablar Romeo se desabrocha el cinturón y corre su ropa interior de lugar para dar paso a su herramienta.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude o no? –

\- En realidad no e-es necesari ¡Ow! –

Con fuerza la mano de la mujer toma el miembro apretándolo, su dedo índice juega con la punta apretando el orificio una y otra vez, no pasan segundos antes de que una buena parte de su mano esté cubierta en el liquido resbaloso y trasparente que precede al orgasmo.

\- Tarde para arrepentirse –

\- ¡Eres muy brusca! – Su grito es uno de auxilio.

\- Si no pues no sería un castigo ¿Verdad? –

A propósito comienza a masturbar al muchacho, no hay nada de sensual ni romántico en lo que hace, mirando su rostro como se retuerce al sentirla se ríe mientras comienza a mover su mano arriba y abajo sosteniendo el miembro con fuerza. El dolor no es tanto como el temor de lo que podría hacer la maga con su hombría en la mano, el líquido pre seminal sigue brotando aunque ahora en menos medida.

\- Si que te has mojado, solo por darme placer... al final disfrutas esto – Escucha romeo tratando de mirarla de frente.

Su rostro está rojo y el dolor es evidente en él, pero lentamente se reemplaza con un sentimiento de hormigueo en su parte baja, su respiración anormal, puede sentir su miembro latir en la mano de la mujer. En frente la larga cabellera roja de lado esconde uno de los dos ojos negros que lo observan, una sonrisa divertida debajo, Erza realmente disfruta verlo aguantarse.

Cuando parece que está por explotar la escucha susurrar algo para sí misma.

\- Tiene suerte que no quiero manchar mi oficina –

Y moviéndose abajo la pelirroja abre la boca mandando adentro ese miembro en riesgo de arruinar el escritorio de su oficina. Romeo rueda los ojos y se inclina hacia adelante, la sensación es mucho más placentera tras la brusca masturbación, solo le toma unos movimientos arriba y abajo para que él finalmente quiebre exhalando en pequeños espasmos de placer.

Erza frunce el ceño sintiendo como la carga de tensión es liberada sin previo aviso, pero no está en posición de quejarse por ahora, solo sigue moviéndose a lo largo del miembro para ayudar a liberar lo más posible.

Una vez terminado Romeo vuelve en sí, recuperando su aliento, todavía puede sentirla alrededor de su hombría dándose un último gusto antes de soltarlo con un audible sonido como quien saca una paleta de su boca. Tarda unos segundos en volver a mirarlo, parece tener problemas, pero al reincorporarse y ponerse de pie es evidente que se lo ha tragado todo, solo pensarlo le da a Romeo un poco de asco.

\- Hace rato que no hacia eso, sigue siendo igual de raro –

\- Yo... uhm, no era necesario... – Dice el muchacho, todavía siente su miembro volviendo a su estado durmiente, mojado y maltratado – Lo siento si te obligué, no era mi intención –

\- Eres una buena mascota, además no quería hacer un desastre – Erza se aleja de la silla y luego se cruza de brazos – Nada mas, ahora vete –

\- ¡Si señora! –

Rápido el pequeño Conbolt se para toma la lista sobre la mesa, da unas últimas gracias con una reverencia y sale caminado de la oficina. Erza queda a solas, mira al chico hasta que se va satisfecha con lo que pasó hoy, aprendió a como satisfacer a una mujer apropiadamente y lo hizo muy bien, al final no se arrepiente sobre darle algo a cambio aunque haya sido un poco malvado.

Se sienta en su silla para continuar con sus anotaciones y descansar, gruñe al darse cuenta que se ha sentado en el pedacito mojado y que su falda ha sido mojada de todas formas.

* * *

 _Knock knock_

Suena la puerta en la casa de los Strauss, Mirajane aparece para ir a atender siendo la única desocupada, su hermano está durmiendo como un oso en su cuarto mientras Lisanna vigila la cena.

Abre la puerta curiosa y mira afuera, no encuentra más que la oscura noche abrigando la ciudad, ni un alma en la calle. Un frio recorre su cuerpo, su vestido no es nada abrigado para salir, pero aun así da un paso afuera para mirar más detenidamente, ya sospecha que ha sido víctima de una broma, al pisar al frente se escucha un sonido metálico.

Debajo de su pie hay una carta, un sobre de color blanco ahora manchado, su nombre está al frente escrito a mano.

Abre el sobre sin siquiera entrar, dentro hay una carta y algo más pesado, abre la carta primero para leerla, solo tiene unas pocas palabras en una letra muy bonita y, a la vez, muy simple escrita con tinta negra.

"Prometí que te traería algo

Espero y te guste"

Sin firma ni aclaración ni nada por el estilo, un corto mensaje que no significaría nada si no fuese por su memoria de a quién le pidió casualmente 'Tráeme algo', no lo decía enserio sino como un saludo amistoso. Dentro del sobre hay una cadena de plata, fina y simple, en el medio de la cadena hay una pequeña piedra engarzada, más pequeña que una moneda, es una lacrima que brilla de color violeta con fuerza.

Claro, una lacrima con su magia, tan simple pero a la vez tan especial, solo conoce a un chico que es capaz de usar magia de fuego morado. Mirajane se sonríe y aprieta su mano alrededor del simple adorno.

\- _Oh –_ Lisanna se aparece por atrás riendo - ¿Un admirador secreto? ¡Déjame ver! –

\- Sip, le encanta esconderse –

* * *

 **Y con eso, el capitulo termina, me alegra traer algo de lemon después del anterior capitulo :D**

 **Estamos comenzando con el pacto entre Erza y Romeo, ambos disfrutan, o al menos eso parece ¿Que clase de cosas retorcidas harán a continuación? Mientras tanto parece que Mirajane tiene un admirador no tan secrento ;)**

 **Espero les haya gustado! Gracias por todos los reviews y las enormes cantidades de visitas!**


	8. Sex Shop Magico

De noche, Fairy Tail comienza a vaciarse de gente ya con la medianoche acercándose. Una conocida pelirroja sale de su oficina y apunta para sentarse en la barra frente a la simpática mesera.

\- Aqui tiene _Maestra_ – Mirajane, con su usual sonrisa maternal, apoya un vaso de té helado sobre la barra del gremio, frente a ella está su única clienta actual, Erza Scarlet.

La pelirroja, con su armadura usual equipada, apoya sus dos brazos en la mesa, uno de ellos sostiene unas cinco hojas que deja, se frota la cara con la otra mientras suspira - Aquí hay unos trabajos más para el tablón regular, Mavis, es difícil hacer que le paguen adecuadamente hoy en día –

Mira asiente y toma los papeles poniéndolos debajo de la barra para acomodarlos cuando tenga tiempo, se inclina sobre la madera frente a Erza – Recibido ¿Como estuvo tu día? –

\- A parte de pelear por una paga digna, bien, por suerte Natsu y Gray han salido en una misión – Dice con el vaso en la mano antes de dar un sorbo – Esperemos que no destruyan nada –

La albina se ríe una vez más escuchando sus quejas, mirándola ahora es muy diferente a la jovencita de hace años, sigue siendo igual de seria pero ha crecido en el sentido de que es más responsable, dejó los trabajos largos hace rato y toma cada vez menos vacaciones. Erza toma su té helado cuando nota que Mirajane se ha quedado mirándola un buen rato.

\- Deberiamos hacer algo esta noche – Dice al cabo de un minuto – Tu, yo, podríamos traer a Cana y Juvia si ha quedado por aquí, Levy –

\- Eso sería divertido, necesito terminar algunas cosas antes de salir pero estaré libre –

\- Te esperaremos en Fiary Hills, no te preocupes, sabemos que te esfuerzas por todos –

Riéndose detrás de su bebida Erza menciona – Mientras no termine como la ultima vez... –

Con solo recordarlo Mirajane se pone roja, ríe también tapando su boca para que no se note tanto – Vamos, al menos terminamos disfrutando aunque no lo recordemos –

\- Especialmente tú –

\- Oh, Erza, por favor... – La rápida respuesta la atrapa con la guarda baja, se sonroja un poco pero sabe mantener la compostura ante estas cosas especialmente frente al gremio – Yo no soy la que lo tiene metido en mi oficina por más de media hora –

Hay raras veces donde Erza pierde la compostura, en cuestiones de relaciones carnales siempre la mantiene pero incluso a veces Mirajane puede tomarla por sorpresa. Inclina su cabeza hacia adelante y por poco se atraganta, deja ir el té y mira a su compañera por un tiempo prolongado.

\- ¿Crees que alguien lo notó? –

\- Oh, no, nadie – Responde con una risita – Excepto yo, pero porque yo lo sé –

-Sabes del arreglo –

\- ¡Sip! –

\- ¿Él te contó?-

\- Si, pero ya me había dado cuenta – Ella le apunta con uno de sus delgados dedos, tiene una sonrisita malvada en su rostro – Te conozco más que nadie, se cuando vas a 'Actuar' –

La cara de irritación de Erza es obvia, cierra sus ojo intentando no decir ninguna barbaridad en público, su ceja tiembla lo cual es un signo de su enojo. Levanta su vaso una vez más para tomar adecuadamente musitando un corto y silencioso 'Ya veo' antes de hacerlo.

\- Me sorprende, antes habías tenido mascotas femeninas ¿No? Y solo has estado con dos hombres que yo sepa –

\- ¿Podemos _no_ hablar de mi vida sexual, Mira? –

\- Lo siento – Responde la albina con una risita – Solo me pregunto por esas cosas, estoy un poco celosa –

\- Romeo fue una equivocación, arriesgué mi posición como maestra respetada cuando estaba completamente borracha – Erza, todavía de ojos cerrados, responde a las dudas de manera estoica y calmada – Ahora estoy intentando convertir ese error en algo provechoso para ambos, tiene que aprender todavía pero nos servirá para liberar estrés –

\- Ya veo –

La verdad es que aunque hayan tenido pocos encuentros la pelirroja ha disfrutado cada uno, hay algo en el gentil, modesto y temerosos joven que hace que le guste aún mas controlarlo, pero nunca diría eso en voz alta. Mira se queda pensando intentando leer su rostro para sacar más respuestas, eso es hasta que Erza le mira seriamente.

\- Y si estás celosa siempre puedes tomarlo tú por un rato, no es como si fuera a detenerte –

\- Después de todos estos años has aprendido a compartir – Ríe nerviosamente la chica respondiendo, su rostro ligeramente sonrojado – Lo pensaré –

* * *

La misma noche pero fuera del gremio, hace frio, Romeo ha salido de trabajar y decidió pasarse por su casa a buscar la pequeña lista que Erza le dio hace días, en la lista hay varios artículos que solo se encontrarían en un sex shop y la dirección de uno. En magnolia hay, que él sepa, un lugar donde venden lencería y algunos objetos básicos, pero nunca había oído de un 'sex shop mágico' en la ciudad, ni en ninguna otra ciudad.

Está parado fuera del lugar que marca la dirección, una casa común y corriente, la puerta pintada de un color negro mate, ninguna ventana a la vista salvo una redonda que da a un ático pero no puede verla por estar muy arriba.

\- ¿Aquí? – Duda el muchacho, según ha comentado Erza está abierto de noche pero parece una casa donde todos duermen.

Finalmente se acerca y toca la puerta despacio.

Tras unos dos minutos la puerta se abre lentamente, el lugar adentro está iluminado con una tenue luz anaranjada, la persona que abre es difícil de describir pero Romeo inmediatamente retrocede al escucharlo. Con una voz ronca le da la bienvenida al lugar, la persona está encapuchada completamente cubierta por una larga capa negra, su boca tapada por un pañuelo rojo, sus ojos brillan en la oscuridad de anaranjado y amarillo como si fueran fuego.

\- ¡Bienvenido! Joven extraño –

\- ¿E-este es el... sex shop? – Lo dice susurrando, una mezcla de miedo y vergüenza en su voz.

La persona en capucha se ríe, su risa es igual de ronca que su voz y denota años de humo o bebidas duras – Este es, si, sabía que vendrías –

\- ¿En serio? –

\- No – El sujeto abre la puerta para dejar pasar al visitante – Pero tengo una barrera mágica alrededor de mi casa que me alerta de los intrusos –

\- Vaya, eso es... impresionante en realidad – Dudando Romeo da un paso adelante subiendo los dos escalones e internándose en ese lugar.

\- Tampoco eso es verdad –

\- Espere... ¿Está diciendo la verdad o miente todo el tiempo? –

\- Si –

Suspirando y dejando el tema de lado Romeo se adentra en el lugar, escucha la puerta cerrarse tras de sí pero al voltear el extraño encapuchado ha desaparecido. El lugar es pequeño y recubierto con madera que rechina por todos lados, paredes, techo y piso todo hecho con madera; hay mercancía en estantes que rodean el lugar y luego está la mesa donde ahora el extraño se para esperando preguntas o compras.

Antes de continuar el muchacho mira a su alrededor y curiosea un rato, hay muchos tipos de cosas y se avergüenza de no saber para qué sirven más de la mitad, cadenas, cintas de cuero, trajes negros sugestivos e incómodamente ajustados, consoladores de varios tipos colgados, correas, incluso hay una pequeña sección debajo de la mesa donde se atiende con diversas pociones y pastillas.

\- ¿Que vas a llevar pequeño sumiso? –

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabe que soy sumiso? –

\- No lo sabía, pero a juzgar por tu reacción... –

El chico suspira, su cara ligeramente ruborizada, apoya ambas manos en la mesa frente al vendedor y revisa su bolsillo buscando la lista para asegurarse que no ha olvidado nada.

\- Tenemos una selección nueva de condones mágicos – Dice el vendedor rápidamente – Gran calidad –

\- ¿Y que los hace mágicos? –

\- Pues los puedes usar de globos de agua –

\- Eso se puede hacer con un condón normal –

Un silencio corto, el hombre entrecierra los ojos lentamente – No te pases de listo, niño –

Sacando la lista evitando la mirada incomoda del vendedor encapuchado Romeo mira los contenidos por última vez, hecha con la letra ordenada y bonita de Erza, le cuesta creer todavía que haya escrito semejantes cosas. Sube su rostro y duda para hablar, finalmente susurrando.

\- Esposas –

\- Esposas mágicas – Hace un ademán con la mano entonces se inclina hacia adelante buscando debajo de la mesa – Difícil de romper, resisten los más poderosos encantamientos –

\- ¿E-en serio? Vaya... – No puede imaginarse que idea tiene Erza para usar esas esposas.

\- Aquí tienes – Pone una esposas aparentemente normales sobre la mesa - ¿Quien es tu compañero o compañera? –

\- ¡No voy a decirle! Eso es privado –

Sin decir nada el extraño apunta a un cartel colgado sobre la puerta, el cartel lee 'Discreción entre cliente y vendedor', aparentemente así funciona aunque Romeo no vaya a creerle, es algo muy vergonzoso para decir regla o no.

\- ¡Si me dices tendré descuentos para ti! Es la única manera que tengo de divertirme, anda –

\- No voy a decirle... – Vuelve a mirar la lista ignorando las plegarias del viejo mercader – Necesito 'Vial blanco' Sea lo que sea –

\- Claro, tengo algo por aquí –

Con una risita el extraño vendedor se separa de la mesa y desaparece en una puerta detrás, no tarda mucho antes de volver con un pequeño frasquito de líquido blanco brillante, parece ser leche común pero brilla mas a la luz naranja del interior. Lo pone sobre la mesa lentamente.

\- Vial blanco –

\- ¿Y qué hace? – Romeo lo levanta y agita el frasco un poco, la contextura es de un líquido normal.

\- ¡No sabes! – La pregunta causa una carcajada en el extraño vendedor – Vaya, tu maestra debe ser malvada por no decirte, eso te vuelve estéril –

\- ¿¡QUÉ?! –

\- Estéril, ya sabe, tus soldaditos no podrán moverse e invadir la trinchera enemiga –

\- Se lo que es estéril... –

Frunciendo el ceño Romeo observa detenidamente el frasco mientras la explicación del vendedor viene, aparentemente es una poción que vuelve estéril, debe tomarse una vez por semana y funcionará mientras siga ese régimen. Imágenes plagan su cabeza, si Erza lo quiere estéril significa que quiere sacarse el mayor problema de encima y en algún momento volverán a tener sexo, solo que esta vez será más _completo_.

La mano del vendedor se estampa contra la mesa un par de veces llamando la atención.

\- D-disculpe – Romeo responde con vergüenza sintiendo una protuberancia en sus pantalones, mejor que se calme antes de irse.

Saca la lista otra vez y comienza a leer lo que falta rápido, fácil, ignorando cualquier posible acotación graciosa que el vendedor pueda tener sobre él, también ignorando las preguntas sobre su 'maestra'.

* * *

No habrá tardado más de una hora antes de encontrarse en la calle de nuevo, parado de espaldas a la puerta de salida del pequeño local. Terminó las compras, afortunadamente tiene una bolsa de papel que no deja ver los contenidos, dentro están las esposas mágicas, el liquido blanco, lubricante, un consolador mágico y unas cuentas anales mágicas también, aunque Romeo no está seguro que hace mágicas a las últimas dos cosas.

De las Jewels prestadas por Erza solo quedaron quinientas, se las devolverá mañana o en algún momento, ahora está listo para irse pero escucha al vendedor llamándole la atención desde atrás.

\- Chico –

\- ¿Que quiere ahora? – Si es otra pregunta sobre Erza probablemente lo golpeará en la cara.

\- Te daré un consejo, ya que pareces un buen muchacho – Dice inclinándose para adelante, su voz ronca resuena con alegría – Hay maneras de hacer esto provechoso para ti, joven sumiso, no siempre tendrá que esperar la iniciativa de tu maestra... –

\- ¿Que está diciendo? –

Pero no hay respuesta, solo una risa macabra, el vendedor lentamente se retira a su puerta y la cierra, se escucha la llave que gira separándolos a ambos definitivamente.

Romeo siente un escalofrío escuchándolo pero ignora lo ominoso de su consejo, el ya disfruta lo que tiene no es necesario intentar cambiar las cosas. Tuerce la cabeza al pensar eso ¿Está disfrutando esto? Eso acaba de pensar, después de todo este tiempo, comienza a darse cuenta que estar con Erza íntimamente le gusta.

Tal vez cambiar los roles algún día no le molestaría pero por hoy volverá a casa para dormir, tomar su primera dosis del extraño liquido así estará listo para la siguiente llamada del deber.

* * *

 **Una visita a un personaje que hará otras apariciones mas adelante, además de entrar un poco en detalle sobre como Erza se siente con respecto a Romeo ¿O no está siendo sincera?**

 **Recuerden dejar comentarios debajo, les prometo que el próximo capitulo será toda una aventura :D**


	9. Luna de sangre

\- ¡Ah! – Suspira el cuarto maestro del gremio sentado en el sillón de su casa, estos son momentos donde se siente rey de su castillo, si nadie del gremio para reírse de él o recordarle que tan viejo es – Esto es vida -

Su hijo lee tranquilamente sentado frente a él, da vuelta la página y aprovecha a mirar a su padre que ha comenzado a hablar sin razón - ¿Hm? –

\- Solo digo, me pone contento cuando vienes de misiones y pasamos el rato juntos – El padre sonríe levantando la copa de vino en su mano – O sea, no dices mucho, pero al menos estamos juntos, padre e hijo –

\- ¿Oh? Gracias, papá –

Es raro que Macao se refiera a Romeo así, está orgulloso de su hijo pero nunca lo dice de tal manera, su relación es una de silenciosa y cómoda convivencia. Durante los últimos años Romeo ha ido en más trabajos pero cuando no está de viaje suele ocuparse del aspecto culinario de la casa mientras que su padre maneja la limpieza, aunque nunca falta el hijo para ayudarle.

Durante este último tiempo, sin embargo, el muchacho le ha dicho a su padre que quiere juntar dinero para tener su propio lugar.

Incluso si tiene segundas intenciones en mentes, a Romeo también le agrada estar juntos aunque sea silenciosamente.

\- ¿Vino hijo? –

\- No, gracias –

\- Vamos, deberías beber algo con tu viejo –

\- Estoy intentando dejar un poco... tuve problemas hace unas semanas con el alcohol –

El hombre del bigote ríe a carcajadas y luego le dedica una sonrisa a su hijo – A veces eres el mas sabio de los dos, muchacho –

En respuesta Romeo asiente sonriendo y vuelve a su libro, lee las primeras palabras volviendo a envolverse en el misterio de este, no logra hacerlo por mucho antes de que su padre dispare con una pregunta que lo saca de trance enseguida.

\- ¿Vas a presentarme a tu chica? –

\- ¿Eh? –

De repente el libro se le cae en su regazo, por un momento teme por su vida. Macao, de todas las personas, su padre se enteró de su acuerdo con Erza... o peor, de sus intenciones con Mirajane, ahora estaría perdido. Debe decir algo pero no sabe que, su boca tiembla buscando alguna palabra para disculparse o para frenar y desmentir la acusación.

\- El otro día Erza y Mira hablaban de ti, yo estaba cerca, cuando les pregunté me ignoraron, o al menos Erza, Mira solo se rió y dijo que estabas 'En algo interesante' – Recuenta el mago adulto rascándose su barbilla - ¡Dime! ¡Vamos hijo! –

\- ¡Papá! –

\- ¿Es bonita? ¿Tiene linda delantera? – En un segundo el padre cruza la distancia entre ellos y se arrodilla frente al sillón donde se sienta su hijo - ¿Puedo conocerla? ¿Tendrá una madre soltera que esté buenorra? ¿Hm? –

Romeo suspira por alivio, por supuesto que su padre no sabe, Erza guardará el secreto hasta morir y Mirajane no dejaría que se sepa lo de su amiga. Las preguntas de Macao son lo que él esperaba del 'viejo pervertido de Fairy Tail' como suelen llamarlo, seguro que si se enterara que las dos magas más bonitas del gremio se acotaron con él haría una fiesta.

El muchacho da unas palmadas en la espalda de su padre, que está derramando lagrimas – Ya, tranquilo viejo –

\- ¡Lo sabia! Mi hijo el guapo y poderoso mago conseguiría una chica, notaba el cambio en tus ojos, ya has perdido tu virginidad y todo... – Entre llantos no puede ver la cara de nervioso de Romeo, ha acertado de algún modo, su padre podría tener un radar para todo lo referido a perversidad en la ciudad, una magia secreta.

\- Papá, no tengo una novia... no sé que han dicho pero no la tengo, créeme, serias el primero en saber –

Con la cara llena de lágrimas de orgullo Macao sube la mirada confundido, Romeo solo sonríe vergonzosamente mientras hace una nota mental de no comprar vino para que haya en casa.

* * *

Tras el malentendido siguió una explicación de varios minutos, al final Romeo tuvo que inventar que iría en una misión con alguien de Mermaid Hill y eso hizo que Mira enseguida lo malinterprete, conociendo su historial de emparejar gente no sería raro que lo hiciera. Macao no quedó convencido pero decidió volver a su vino y dejar el tema.

El muchacho se vio invadido por un sentimiento de alivio pero aun así se retiró a su habitación temprano antes de que dijera algo que no debía. Llega frente a su puerta y apoya la mano, espera un segundo para abrir.

Cierra la puerta tras de sí, pone el seguro como para evitar que su padre venga a interrogarlo más.

\- Finalmente –

Esas son las palabras que tiene en su cabeza, pero esa voz no es la suya, es una voz femenina que habla a sus espaldas.

En el pequeño cuarto frente a la puerta hay una mujer sentada en su cama, con una sonrisa seductora dibujada en su rostro, dos ojos marrones penetrantes que lo desnudan al entrar, su cabello color rojo oscuro es inconfundible, caído, libre dejándola con un flequillo que tapa la mitad de su pálido rostro. Su cuerpo es tan hermoso como siempre, su blancura tan particular aumentada por la luz de la luna que la ilumina entrando por la ventana que hay detrás en la pared donde la cama se apoya.

La mujer descruza sus piernas lentamente, ambas tapadas por medias altas negras semitransparentes que terminan en un volado del mismo color oscuro, su ropa interior tanto arriba como abajo es del mismo material, deja poco a la imaginación y lo poco cubierto está tapado con tela que revela su piel detrás.

\- E-e-e-erza... ¿Qué haces...? ¿Qué demonios...? ¿Cómo entraste? –

\- Esa no es manera de saludar a tu dueña ¿O sí? –

\- Y-yo... ah – No sabe como recibirla, le parece muy cursi decirle 'Maestra' sin mencionar muy denigrante, se acomoda apoyado contra la puerta, al ver que la cara de la pelirroja pierde su sonrisa encantadora dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente – Pechos – O mejor lo segundo – Digo... maestra... ¿Bienve-nida? –

\- Mejor –

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – El chico mira hacia atrás, por suerte puso seguro a su puerta, si Macao lo encuentra ahora Erza lo matará, literalmente – O sea, con eso y... –

De un impulso la mujer se para, ahora camina hacia él lentamente, hay menos de cuatro metros entre ambos ya que el cuarto es pequeño, no tarda en acercarse, mira hacia abajo avistando la tienda que se ha formado en los shorts de su hombre, al menos ha cumplido parte de lo que vino a hacer.

\- Veo que mi elección hizo que te interesaras – Le dice en voz baja, el chico tartamudea pero no responde, dos codos se apoyan en la madera alrededor de su cara haciendo que él se apoye más también – No necesito una razón para venir a tomar lo que es mío, que eso quede claro –

\- ¿Q-que quieres de mi? –

\- Tu lengua fue tan útil el otro día que quise recompensarte –

Esas palabras son como dulce música para sus oídos, el muchacho traga saliva al escucharla, al final todo lo que ha hecho como mascota vale la pena ¿Acaso lo disfrutó? La mayoría, si, pero esto aun mas, escuchar halagos de la mujer y verla de esta manera hace que nada sea en vano.

Los labios de ambos están a milímetros de distancia, los dudosos labios de Romeo y los atrevidos labios de Erza, ella continua susurrando como si necesitara mas para hacer perder cualquier duda que tuviera el muchacho.

\- Ambos necesitamos confort ¿No? – Romeo piensa, ella no se ha ido, ha venido vestida así a su habitación y ahora lo tienta, no es una trampa, es una recompensa por sus actos, o tal vez es que Erza necesita esto tanto como él – Solo muéstrame que sabes usar esa lengua una vez más–

En un movimiento que considera suicida mueve su boca hacia adelante, se produce el tan esperado beso, lo recuerda de la primera vez, esos labios de la mujer escarlata son tan ardientes y tan carnosos como recordaba a pesar de su borrachera. Se han besado otras veces pero nunca como esa primera vez, ahora lo repiten.

Las manos de Erza se deslizan hacia abajo en la puerta sintiendo como Romeo deja que su confianza lo guie, sus lenguas se invaden mutuamente y luchan por el control entre las dos bocas, se siente pesado el aire entre ellos, se les olvida respirar por la nariz, ladean sus cabezas de lado a lado mientras comparten el beso más igualado que han tenido en sus pocas reuniones.

Esas mismas manos que sostenían la puerta toman a Romeo de la camisa y lo ayudan a desabrocharla botón por botón hasta que se desliza cayendo al suelo, tocan su torso tallado por trabajo y combates, algunas marcas que lo distinguen de los chicos de su edad, tanto musculo en un muchacho tan delgado es inusual... pero es bienvenido para la maga escarlata. Sus delgadas manos quedan apoyadas en los pectorales presionando ligeramente, intenta dejarlo allí pero no hace fuerza para impedir cualquier movimiento.

Romeo toma uno de los pechos de Erza casi sin pensarlo, lo aprieta con fuerza causando un quejido en la mujer, se separan a causa de esto, suspiran para recuperar su aliento perdido.

\- Lo siento –

\- Nunca pidas perdón durante el sexo, niño tonto – Erza le responde con fastidio, no por su vergüenza pero porque no quiere seguir hablando, quiere volver a sentir su boca entrelazada con ella.

Él gime al ser atacado una vez más, esta vez decide separarse de la puerta al darle un pequeño cabezazo que podría llamar la atención, se mueven de la puerta a la cama a un paso extremadamente lento, Erza hace el esfuerzo de girar hacia un lado así no es ella la que está de espaldas a la cama.

Constantemente asaltando ese único pecho Romeo se deja llevar por la espadachín escarlata sin dejar ir esos jugosos labios, poco a poco se vuelve adicto a su sabor, los pocos segundos que se separan son para recobrar el aire de ambos lados. Olvida todas sus preocupaciones al sentirla conectada a él, su suave cuerpo apoyado contra el suyo, una pierna que escala hasta a su cadera y lo rodea empujándolo hacia adelante.

\- Abajo – Da una orden muda en uno de los intervalos y Romeo obedece, como buen mascota, se sienta en la cama con ella sentándose encima de piernas abiertas sobre él, le da un empujón pero no logra hacerlo recostar y esto le provoca una mueca de confusión – Dije abajo –

\- Este es mi premio ¿No? – El chico no duda en hacer una movida por sí mismo, justo como ese día en la oficina, esta vez consiente y seguro de que nada va a pasarle si lo hace - ¿No puedo disfrutar? –

\- A can que lame ceniza... – Dice en voz baja la mujer, sube sus ojos hacia arriba fastidiada por tener que acceder, al final ha venido para dar un premio y no para que le sirvan, siempre puede desquitarse más tarde.

Antes de poder seguir quejándose su boca se ocupa una vez más, esta vez Romeo toma la iniciativa invadiendo a la maestra del gremio con su lengua de una manera más salvaje que antes, tuerce su cabeza para continuar el beso mientras descubre uno de los pálidos senos para masajear la punta lentamente con toda su palma.

Erza admite que, al menos, hace bien al desobedecerla pero aun dándole placer, decide quedarse al margen y dejar que trabaje en ella lo que tanto quiere hacer. El beso continua junto con el masaje por un buen rato, ella ya no resiste y comienza a suspirar de placer, el constante jugueteo de su pecho le agrada.

\- ¿Romeo? –

Macao, de todas las personas, la voz de Macao se hace presente del otro lado de la puerta. Romeo inmediatamente tira su iniciativa por la venta, sus manos y su boca se paralizan dejando a Erza sola con la sensación.

\- Papá... ¿Q-que pasa? – Habla lo mas tranquilamente posible, la maga sobre él rueda los ojos levantando su cadera.

\- Oh, pues te fuiste a tu cuarto tan de repente, escuché un golpecito y creí que te habías caído o algo –

\- ¡No! No pasa nada, tranquilo – Romeo siente unas manos que desabrochan su pantalón, moviéndolos fuera del camino revelando su ropa interior, Erza estira el elástico para revelar la herramienta completa del muchacho – Nada de nada –

\- Suenas raro – Macao se apoya contra la puerta para poder escuchar mejor - ¿Estás enfermo? –

El muchacho va a responder pero la punta de su miembro es rodeada por algo húmedo y suave, Erza ya ha sacado sus bragas del camino y está lista para su diversión, lo mira con una sonrisa malévola presionando esa punta contra sus labios rosas húmedos de placer.

\- ¿Hijo? –

\- Todo bien papá solo estoy algo... e-enfermo... ya sabes, el frio y eso –

\- Seguro que si, suena como algo mas – El viejo sabe lo que esa voz significa, algo está pasando dentro, algo que no es enfermedad - ¿Te estás masturbando? –

\- ¡Papá! – Grita Romeo completamente rojo al escuchar esas palabras.

Es la oportunidad perfecta, Erza se deja caer a lo largo de su pene, desliza sus labios alrededor y ambos sienten que la unión se completa, sin frenar lo mete hasta el fondo, se sienta en el regazo del chico girando sus caderas para que lo sienta aún más.

\- Solo digo, hijo, es perfectamente normal... incluso tengo revistas si quiere probar –

\- No es un buen momento papá... por favor... – Gruñe el muchacho, toma a Erza de la cadera para detener el movimiento sin mucho éxito.

La pelirroja rodea con sus brazos el cuello del chico mientras comienza a subir una vez más, lo hace completamente sin dejar que se escape hacia afuera y luego baja más rápido, en esta posición puede sentirlo en lo más recóndito de su interior, le agrada la sensación, no fue una mala idea dejarlo sentado.

\- Dile a papá que estas follando – Erza susurra en su oído, una risita burlona se le escapa cuando vuelve a bajar por tercera vez – Si lo haces cambiaremos a la posición que quieras –

\- No voy a decirle eso ¿Estás loca? –

\- ¿Loca? – Continua subiendo y bajando, el comentario le cae de mal gusto, quedándose quieta un segundo sus dientes se clavan en el cuello de Romeo con fuerza, dejan una marca sin hacer demasiado daño a su piel – Fíjate con quien hablas, pequeña mascota –

\- P-perdón – Dice alejando su cara de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Perdón qué? –

\- Perdón maestra –

La puerta vuelve a sonar llamándoles la atención, Macao sigue del otro lado, afortunadamente no ha oído nada de su susurro – Voy a acostarme, mañana iré temprano con Wakaba así que no olvides levantarte a horario después de que me valla –

\- De acuerdo –

El hombre se va, sus pasos se escuchan llegando hasta el final del pasillo y cerrando la puerta de su habitación. Apenas desaparece Erza arquea su espalda comenzando a moverse más intensamente, Romeo puede sentirla esforzándose por obtener placer de él, usándolo de la mejor manera posible para ella, decide no mencionar nada de la mordida y concentrarse en no hacerla enfadar de nuevo.

Mientras la hermosa pelirroja sobre él sube y baja apoya mantiene sus brazos alrededor del cuello forzándolo a seguir ese intervalo de besos mojados y mal coordinados que tanto les encantan, sus lenguas bailan intentando no estorbarla a ella para que continúe subiendo y bajando. Los brazos de Romeo hacen lo suyo, tomando a la chica por las nalgas ayudando con el movimiento.

Poco a poco van perdiendo sus roles y se rebajan a dos personas deseando mas, más fuerza, más rapidez, sienten como el miembro del otro comienza a encaminarse al orgasmo aunque, claro, Romeo es más rápido en ese sentido. Lo único que ven son los ojos del otro, si es que no los cierran, lo único que oyen son gemidos callados para no despertar al hombre al final del pasillo.

\- ¿Tomaste la... medicación? –

\- La... – Entre tanto suspiro y tanto calor corporal compartido Romeo olvida como usar las palabras, a su mente viene el liquido blanco, lo ha estado tomando ya desde hace días – Si... –

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo dentro? – La mujer logra calmarse apenas, puede ver claramente en la cara del muchacho que está cerca de terminar la ronda, sus jadeos y su cara que pierde el sentido lo delatan.

\- Por favor, maestra –

Sin necesidad de decirle nada él le dice las palabras mágicas, de nuevo comienza a moverse esta vez ayudada por las manos de Romeo y su cadera, comienza a penetrar por él mismo en vez de que ella controle el ritmo. Erza se quejaría pero sus piernas comienzan a molestarle por tanto movimiento, deja que su mascota experimente la ilusión del control.

\- Dilo, di que lo que quieres... – Logra vencer sus gemidos y comienza a hablar otra vez, apoya su barbilla mientras siente como Romeo aumenta su velocidad.

\- Quiero hacerlo dentro, quiero... –

\- ¿Llenar a tu maestra? –

\- Llenar a... mi maestra... –

Esas palabras la vuelven loca, la sensación de que él dirá lo que sea que ella quiere es una que pocas cosas pueden superar. Ahora mismo Romeo no es más que un preso por su propio deseo y, por tanto, preso de los deseos de su maestra.

La sensación se suma al constante movimiento, la penetración algo violenta que hace su compañero para poder llegar a su clímax, todo la puede, incluso si no llega al orgasmo se siente tan bien como esperaba, incluso un poco más. Se apoya en ese hombro y comienza a gemir, deja salir lo que contenía para ayudarle al muchacho, la pelirroja dejando salir su voz de placer es suficiente para empujarlo justo como esperaba.

Con unos últimos arrebatos alocados Romeo mueve su cadera hacia arriba y deja salir un gemido de placer, libera por fin la tensión acumulada dentro de la mujer, se siente distinto que hacerlo en alguna su piel o su boca, lo siente correcto. Erza tiembla, da un último gemido de placer también cuando siente la liberación, el calor interior que no le pertenece... tanto de él dentro, nunca había dejado que nadie haga eso, nunca había tenido una mascota tan obediente y útil tampoco.

Tras el orgasmo Romeo queda agotado, aunque no cae inconsciente como esa primera vez, su pecho crece y decrece con sus suspiros exagerados, Erza solo se mantiene sentada sobre su miembro apoyando su cabeza contra uno de los hombros del muchacho, deja que la sensación se propague.

Levanta la mirada para decirle algo a su mascota pero se queda viéndolo jadear bajo la luz de la luna, ahora si piensa que es atractivo, su mente algo afectada por el dulce momento de unión compartido luego del clímax. A pesar de haber venido con otras intenciones más maliciosas ella agradece haberle dado una oportunidad, no fue el mejor sexo de su vida, pero se sintió que Romeo estaba cómodo y dispuesto a hacerla sentir bien, se sintió como un verdadero amante.

No siente amor por el muchacho, eso está claro para ambos, pero siente algo, algo que, al menos hoy, le va a impedir castigarlo como tanto le gusta.

\- Gracias, Erza... d-digo... maestra –

\- No hables – Ella presiona uno de sus dedos contra esos temblorosos labios – Todavía hay que hacer –

El chico abre la boca para responderle pero luego la cierra, no debe hablar, asiente, sube sus manos separándolas de las caderas para ponerlas detrás de su espalda, lo hace lentamente pudiendo sentir sus suaves curvas en un esfuerzo por ayudar a su libido a recuperarse. Erza se sonríe, sabe lo que intenta, colapsa hacia adelante con todo su peso para forzarlo sobre la cama.

A la luz de la luna los dos encuentran sus bocas y comienzan desde el principio, sin deshacer la unión entre ellos se preparan para una segunda y mas silenciosa ronda de amor, aunque Erza no deja el control, su cansancio le gana y Romeo logra hacerlo a su ritmo, más despacio y deliberado.

Erza decide quedarse, argumentando que es por comodidad pero la verdad es que le agrada el calor de Romeo durmiendo a su lado, la noche termina y los dos quedan desmayados abrazándose mutuamente, antes de dormir cierran la persiana para que la luna deje de estar espiándolos.

* * *

 **Y quise actualizar para el 14 de febrero pero no llegué por un par de horas, oh bueno.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, un poco mas de acción con Erza y esta vez no es (tan) malvada, al menos no que a mi parezca. Les agradezco los comentarios, si creen que Erza es muy mala pues es porque debe serlo, hay que marcar la diferencia entre dominante y dominado u-u.**

 **Para los amantes de Miarajne, no se preocupen, ella entrará pronto en la historia y le daré algo de tiempo con nuestro chico estrella.**

 **¡Gracuas por leer y dejar comentarios!**


	10. Intimidad

Pasos, pasos y mas pasos, un silbido en la distancia que toma un par de cosas del armario y luego se aleja hasta desaparecer tras un portazo, el ruido de la llave cerrando la puerta del frente, al final hay silencio.

 _\- Creo que se fue –_ Romeo suspira separando su oído de la puerta – _Menos mal que había quedado para irse con Wakaba esta mañana, no volverá hasta la tarde –_

El muchacho da la vuelta y se apoya en la puerta, vuelve a andar a través del cuarto hasta la cama, sus ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio y la necesidad de dormir, solo lleva puesta su ropa interior lo que intensifica esa necesidad del adorable calor de las sabanas. Esquiva hábilmente toda la ropa en el suelo, tanto suya como no, hasta llegar a la cama y sentarse en el borde.

La cama hace un chirrido de madera cuando se sienta, él se encoje de hombros y deja de moverse.

\- ¿Ya se fue? – La voz de Erza le llama la atención, en cierto modo le alegra que esté despierta así no tendrá que evitar hacer ruido – Cierra la persiana ¿Quieres? – Esa voz es distinta a lo que ha escuchado antes, es calmada, cansada, como si estuviera relajada.

\- Disculpa no quise despertarte – Le responde él, apoya sus rodillas en el colchón y cierra la persiana como le pidió.

\- No, tu no –

La respuesta no es muy agradable, suena malhumorada también, pero eso es de esperarse, Romeo piensa. Está agotado de anoche, tuvo que trabajar más que otras noches para mantenerla complacida, pero esta vez fue algo mutuo lo cual explica porque ella también está cansada, el frio viento que viene de afuera deja de entrar por la ventana y el cuarto se oscurece.

Lentamente el chico toma las sabanas y se recuesta mirando hacia arriba, siente como el calor vuelve a su cuerpo lentamente, la suave caricia de la tela de su cama.

Mirando a un lado escucha a Erza preguntar por la hora, ninguno sabe, su padre suele salir a la madrugada así que es probable que apenas haya amanecido. La desnuda espalda de su amante escarlata es lo único que ve, lo único que necesita ver par ponerse incomodo, gira su cuerpo entero hacia el otro lado intentando calmarse.

Algo se siente distinto esta vez, no tiene miedo, no tiene ni remotamente tanta vergüenza, sabe lo que debe hacer para mantener Erza feliz y se siente bien, le gusta verla feliz, le gusta tenerla cerca. La escucha quejarse en voz baja mientras se mueve, es algo tan inusual para él despertar así junto a alguien, sin resaca esta vez, sin resentimientos ni dudas, solo amantes pasando juntos el día después de una noche inolvidable.

Le recuerda a varios libros, estas escenas generalmente describen personajes felices que despiertan mirándose a los ojos, aceptando que están juntos, a veces con confesiones intimas de por medio. Eso no pasa aquí, y no le molesta, solo se siente feliz de tener el calor de una mujer tan hermosa cerca.

\- Hay algo que quería preguntarte – Ese calor que al que intentó no darle un rostro le habla ahora, quiere preguntarle algo además, todavía con algo de vergüenza Romeo mira por sobre su hombro, Erza está de lado devolviéndole la mirada - ¿Por qué haces esto? –

\- ¿Como que porque? – El chico lentamente gira hasta quedar recostado sobre su espalda.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? Conmigo, me refiero, debe haber una razón – Erza le dice, usa su mano para acomodar su cabello desbaratado tirándolo completamente hacia atrás, algunos mechones quedan sobre su rostro como suele dejarlo – Además de miedo –

La pregunta lo deja quieto, petrificado, por su cabeza pasan todas las razones por las que hace estas cosas con ella mientras sus ojos se quedan mirando algún punto en el techo. Está la obvia razón que pensó antes, ella es muy bella, pero incluso así suele portarse mal con él y normalmente eso le alejaría...

Es una excelente pregunta, lo deja pensando un buen rato, finalmente decide abrir la boca para al menos vocalizar sus desorganizados pensamientos.

\- Eres una... mujer muy seductora, no creo que muchos hombres podrían resistirse – Responde rápidamente – Pero no es eso, creo que la razón por la que dejo que hagamos esto y no me rehusé es... porque eres tú... ¿Tiene sentido? –

\- ¿Cómo? –

\- Ah, d-digo... – Romeo tiene un ataque de rubor, no separa sus ojos del techo para no hacerlo peor y poder hablar con naturaleza – Eres mi maestra, en más de una manera, se que eres mala y actúas así conmigo para mantener una posición dominante pero en el fondo se que no eres _mala mala..._ no me harías daño de verdad, al final del día, somos familia, parte del gremio ¿No? Sé que harás lo mejor para todos... a pesar de tus raros fetiches –

Erza asiente lentamente, tomando cada palabra con cuidado – Ya veo –

\- Lo que quiero decir es que lo hago porque se siente bien y sé que tu no me harás daño, no creo que podría hacerlo con algún extraño – Él finalmente acomoda todo en su cabeza, asintiendo también – Confió en ti –

Su discurso termina dejándolos en silencio, él no tiene más que decir y ha dejado a su maestra con sorpresa, incluso está algo avergonzada por haberlo tratado tan mal antes y se le nota en su ruborizada cara. Esperaba una respuesta que tiene que ver con el sadismo o que Romeo sea una persona que disfrute ser sumiso, terminó por quedar sorprendida.

Con una risita burlona Erza se acerca un poco más, estando en una cama para una sola persona no tiene que hacerlo mucho antes de que Romeo lo note, su cara se pone roja enseguida al sentirla apoyándose contra su brazo, ambos senos presionados contra su cuerpo.

\- Bueno, eso es muy dulce – Dice ella en voz baja - ¿Quieres saber que pienso yo de ti? –

\- Y-yo supongo que sí –

\- Por un lado eres bastante guapo, pero más allá de lo físico hay otra cosa – Su aliento choca contra el rostro de Romeo al inclinarse sobre su cuerpo, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa mientras se acercan para seguir sus susurros – Haces todo lo que yo digo sin cuestionar, eres un muy buen chico – Explora con su femenina mano el pecho del chico.

Ahora que ella sabe porque Romeo lo hace, aunque sorprendida, se siente halagada, tiene razón en eso de que no le haría daño de alguna manera malvada. Desde el principio de su acuerdo Erza tuvo sus dudas pero escucharlo decir que está disfrutándolo, a pesar de sus razones, la tranquiliza y la impulsa a hacer mas.

Romeo aparta la cara apenas unos milímetros evitando el rostro de la pelirroja, siempre se encuentra en duda cuando ella comienza a actuar de esa manera, su mente le dice que tenga cuidad pero su cuerpo quiere devolver las caricias.

 _Hay maneras de hacer esto provechoso para ti, joven sumiso, no siempre tendrá que esperar la iniciativa de tu maestra..._

Las palabras del extraño hombre vendedor resuenan en su cabeza, él abre la boca respirando una gran bocanada como si estuviera por sumergirse en agua muy profunda, mueve su brazo atrapado bajo la voluptuosa mujer y rodea su cadera. Erza está sorprendida pero su sonrisa no desaparece, ambas manos de Romeo se posan sobre su parte trasera y abren sus dedos como alas para poder sentir esa piel tan suave, la ayudan a posarse completamente sobre él.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Quieres una ronda matutina pequeño juguetito? –

\- No – Una rotunda negación sonando directo y serio, determinado - Solo quiero hacerla sentir bien, maestra –

\- Ya veo, empezar la mañana con el pie izquierdo – Erza le sonríe, apoya su frente contra la de Romeo por un segundo cerrando los ojos para besarlo pero siente como se desliza hacia abajo evitándola.

Su rostro se apoya de lado contra la almohada, sus brazos estirados a un lado mientras siente la respiración del muchacho dibujar una línea a través de sus senos, su vientre y luego posarse sobre su rojiza flor desnuda, entonces no quiere nada a cambio y quiere servirla sin más. Se ríe en voz baja sintiendo como las manos del muchacho presionan sus nalgas indicándole que puede acercarse a su boca.

Siente su lengua inmediatamente poniéndose a trabajar, Romeo apoya su boca decididamente cerrando los ojos, uno de sus dedos trabaja con una lenta caricia buscando el lugar para poder darle más placer.

Erza sonríe, su cuerpo está relajado y los primeros movimientos la toman desprevenida, refriega su cabeza contra la tela de la almohada mientras gime en voz alta.

\- Cielos... – Hacer semejante cosa frente a su mascota le avergüenza, lo bueno es que Romeo no puede ver su rostro ruborizado – Si sigues así te devolveré el favor antes de ir al gremio –

Pero no hay respuesta, con los ojos todavía cerrados Romeo presiona su rostro contra ese néctar de placer y deja que su boca haga el trabajo, la asalta con sus dedos y acaricia sus muslos. Pierde cualquier inhibición, pierde el sentido del tiempo también, solo quiere seguir tratando bien a la mujer porque es lo que se espera de él, porque se siente bien servirle.

* * *

\- ¿Y luego que pasó? –

\- Baja un poco la voz, Mira –

Horas más tarde ambas magas de Fairy Tail se encuentran charlando en el gremio, el transito está lento hoy y hay poca gente cuando se acerca el anochecer. Mirajane se sienta junto a la reconocida maestra a un lado del salón compartiendo un poco de té con una rebanada de pastel de frambuesa cada una.

Erza mira hacia arriba frunciendo el ceño mientras come un pedazo de su tarta – No hay nadie pero de todos modos... –

\- Discúlpame pero quiero saber – Mira se ríe en voz baja.

La pelirroja baja su mirada otra vez usando el tenedor para tomar otro pedazo, se queda observando mientras los recuerdos de la agitada mañana vuelven a ella.

Definitivamente hoy llegó de mejor humor que nunca, lista para el trabajo tras un servicio adecuado por parte de su mascota, varios miembros comentaron sin que ella se entere sobre su sonrisa casi constante por el día, hasta el papeleo usual se hizo soportable estando tan relajada.

\- Pues digamos que sirvió a su propósito con creces – Responde sonriendo y volviendo a comer.

\- ¡Ah! Que mala eres –

\- Vamos, Mira, que mi vida sexual no es algo que voy contando a cualquiera –

\- ¿Yo soy cualquiera? – La albina se cruza de brazos inflando sus mejillas en un puchero, se gana una risa de la pelirroja que niega con la cabeza – Solo quiero saber... –

\- ¿Y desde cuando quieres saber sobre Romeo y yo? Te ves muy interesada en el tema –

La atrapó, Mirajane toma su taza y da un sorbo de té para disimular su creciente vergüenza, este gesto no pasa desapercibido y Erza vuelve a reírse, esta vez es ella quien se cruza de brazos y se reclina en la silla.

\- Sabes desde ese día tú has estado extrañamente interesada en nuestro pequeño hermano del gremio ¿Acaso siento una necesidad reprimida? –

Esto hace que la albina se sonroje aun mas, baja la tasa de té y la posa sobre el plato en su otra mano – Eso es... no es verdad –

\- Hace unos días hablamos de cómo nos conocemos perfectamente por todas esas escapadas que tuvimos juntas, esto no es diferente –

Inclinándose hacia adelante Erza cambia esa sonrisa agradable por una más seductora, su voz cambiando a un tono mas bajo y convincente. Su mano aterriza en la rodilla de su amiga, su vestido apenas la tapa hasta allí y puede acariciar su pálida piel por debajo lentamente.

\- E-erza por favor –

\- Vamos, se que te hace falta en tu vida – Le dice mientras sube su mano un poco mas – Te conozco bien, esos _impulsos_ que tienes –

\- Es que no puedo –

\- ¿Y por qué no? –

\- Yo... – Mirajane se toma su tiempo para responder, apoya su té sobre la mesa - No soy tan buena como tú en ese tipo de cosas, sabes lo mucho que me cuesta –

\- Eso no es problema, Mira –

\- ¿Ah no? –

\- Claro que no – Erza le da una palmada en su rodilla retirando su mano y moviéndose para seguir con su postre – Voy a ayudarte –

\- Pero Romeo es tuyo ¿No es así? –

\- Puedes quedártelo para ese tipo de cosas, somos amigas después de todo, además le ayudará a ganar confianza –

Mirajane sonríe, sus dos manos terminan en sus rodillas, suspira calmando un poco su vergüenza y perdiendo tanto calor acumulado en su rostro. La conversación prosigue un poco antes de que llegue el momento de irse y deben cerrar el gremio por ese día, Romeo está ausente por lo que deberían esperar unos días para intentarlo.

Cuando vuelva Mira va a invitarlo y entonces pondrán su plan en acción, no alcanza con decir que la chica está emocionada por intentarlo, con suerte podrá engatusar a Romeo con la misma habilidad de Erza.

Podrá decirle lo que realmente ha pensado desde ese caótico día...

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza, espero les guste el capitulo. Un capitulo de relax y un poco de avance para el personaje de Romeo, no solo eso pero Mirajane está comenzando a preparar su jugada.**


	11. Al pie de un manzano

\- Fue una buena cosecha hoy ¿No crees? –

Hay algo muy terapéutico sobre recoger manzanas, solo subirse al árbol o alcanzarlas desde donde está, no debe preocuparse por ninguna otra casa, las manzanas traen las conversaciones y las situaciones graciosas mientras alejan la incomodidad que es tan común en Romeo. Hoy fue un día mas donde ambos magos, Romeo y Mirajane, se acompañaron mutuamente yendo a recoger manzanas para hacer tarta y algún que otro postre para el gremio.

La primera vez fue incomodo, la segunda vez fue mejor pero esta tercera vez se sienten muy confiados, las conversaciones fluyen entre ellos naturalmente y cuando llega el silencio es uno satisfecho y feliz.

El muchacho le sonríe a su compañera recolectora que lleva la canasta apoyada contra su largo vestido de diferentes matices de rosa - Sip, suerte que vinimos temprano así no hay que volver de noche –

\- Mañana cuando tenga todo preparado me aseguraré de guardarte una tarta para que lleves a tu casa –

\- A mi padre le encanta tu cocina aunque... creo que no por el sabor pero más porque tu lo hiciste – Hay demasiadas instancias en su vida donde su padre tiene que ver con asuntos vergonzosos, su constante charla sobre lo hermosa que es Mirajane es una de ellas.

Recuerda sus palabras, esas palabras que repite cuando charla con sus amigos sobre la mesa de la casa y sale el tema de la albina: "Cabellos y piel blanca como si fuera caída del cielo, hermoso rostro tallado a mano para reflejar la pureza de su ser, largas y curvas piernas pálidas que asoman por debajo de su elegante vestido." El viejo es todo un poeta cuando se lo propone, claro esos 'poemas' son seguidos por cosas como "Senos enormes para enterrar tu cabeza entre ellos y trasero firme intocable que quieres abofetear hasta dejarlo rojo como pincel a un lienzo sin manchar" y ahí es donde todo lo romántico se va al diablo.

Pero tanta charla sobre la belleza de la albina a su lado no es injustificada, ella capta la atención a donde quiera que valla sin importar que tenga puesto, Romeo se siente feliz de caminar junto a ella, su corazón se agita más y mas mientras hablan pero ha aprendido a mantener la compostura.

\- Ese Cuarto es todo un halagador – Ella se ríe tomándolo como un cumplido – Casi como tú –

\- No me gusta halagar tanto –

\- Erza me dice lo mucho que la halagas, lo mucho que le dices cosas lindas –

\- Supongo que sí, si consideras 'Maestra' una cosa linda –

Entre ellos se ha convertido en un chiste recurrente la actual relación de Romeo con la maestra del gremio, no faltan los momentos donde Mirajane pregunta sobre sus últimos encuentros pero él prefiere esperar a que la pelirroja le cuente por su cuenta.

\- Maestra – Sin embargo esta vez parece que Mirajane recuerda algo con ese apodo, se queda quieta mirando hacia abajo, sus manos sostienen la cesta de mimbre llena de manzanas.

\- ¿Mira? –

Con un rápido movimiento la chica de pelos blancos toma a Romeo de la mano y comienza a caminar con él, caminan juntos hasta salirse del camino internándose en el bosque a un lado del camino, algunos manzanos todavía hay debido a lo próximo que es a donde cosechan usualmente. Romeo no entiende lo que pasa pero se preocupa por una cosa y eso es ver que nadie note que están de la mano.

* * *

Caminan por unos buenos cinco minutos, ella tironea del brazo del muchacho hasta llevarlo a un lugar donde el sol que se esconde no llega del todo, la densidad del bosque crece donde están. Lo deja libre y él retrocede unos pasos tomando su muñeca, no está asustado pero está confundido, la nota algo enfadada o, al menos, evitando una mirada directa.

Ella deja la canasta de manzanas en el suelo, cae correctamente y nada se sale de esta, luego cruza los brazos todavía apartando sus dos ojos de los de Romeo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? –

\- ¿También crees que soy linda? –

\- ¿Linda? – En ese momento todo cae en el lugar para Romeo, logra descifrar que es lo que le molesta a Mirajane con esa sola pregunta, suspira aliviado de que no es algo peor y se acerca unos pasos - Cielos, Mira, por supuesto que si... mas que cualquiera –

\- Entonces ¿Por qué nunca volviste?... ¿Por qué nunca hablamos de repetir esa noche? – Sus brazos cruzados se abrazan alrededor de su cuerpo mientras pregunta, tiene medio de saber la verdad pero teme aún más no poder arreglar lo que está mal con ella.

\- Vaya, así que es eso – Romeo asiente, cruza sus piernas tomando asiento en el césped frente a ella, cierra los ojos buscando las palabras adecuadas por un pequeño momento antes de hablar – La verdad es, Mira que yo tenía miedo de... cagarla – Admite, su rostro adopta un ligero tinte rosado de vergüenza – Luego de esa noche me sentí mal por hacer semejante cosa contigo, a pesar de lo que dijiste de repetir pensé que sería demasiado malo de mi parte acercarme a la más hermosa del gremio y pedirle sexo... quería que sea más que eso, quería que quieras estar conmigo porque te agrado y no porque no hay de otra –

\- Romeo... –

\- Al final terminé arruinándolo sin siquiera intentarlo ¿No? – Apoya sus manos detrás y levanta su mentón mirando a la albina en frente – Lo siento... no soy bueno en estas cosas –

Y pensar que ella se había hecho la cabeza pensando en las razones por las que Romeo no querría volver, podría entender que Erza es más atractiva que ella o, al menos, más atrevida y más sensual en varios aspectos pero no esperaba su respuesta.

Vergüenza, todo sucedió por vergüenza, ella tuvo vergüenza de quedar como una vieja pervertida frente a Romeo y él tuvo vergüenza de no ser lo suficiente para Mira.

Ella sonríe dejando de apoyar su espalda contra el árbol, se acerca al muchacho sentado y se inclina sobre él, con su mano gentilmente corre su cabello oscuro para dejar descubierta su frente y poder darle un cálido beso. Romeo no sabe dónde meterse, su cara adopta todas las tonalidades de rojo conocidas por el ser humano, mantiene su mirada puesta en la hermosa mujer de vestido negro que apoya sus rodillas frente a él para quedar cara a cara.

\- No eres tu quien debe disculparse, soy yo... – Mira le menciona, un poco de rubor apareciendo en su cara también – Con lo que pasó pensé que podría sacar provecho como Erza pero me quedé atrás y luego entraron las dudas –

\- A-ah – Sus palabras son importantes pero Romeo se siente demasiado incomodo estando tan cerca de su rostro como para escuchar apropiadamente.

\- Pero más que nada debo disculparme por forzarte a algo que no querías... –

\- Nunca he dicho que no –

Mirajane detiene sus movimientos para alejarse del chico, sus ojos brillan con esperanza mientras recuerda sus palabras sobre que iba a pensarlo, es verdad, todavía no ha dado una respuesta y a ella se le sigue olvidando ese importante detalle.

Mientras ordena sus palabras Romeo se rasca su barbilla y evita todo contacto visual, su delgado y lampiño rostro apuntando en otra dirección – Podemos intentar, podemos hacer que funcione – Dice en voz baja – S-solo necesitamos más comunicación y e-eso –

\- ¿En serio? –

\- En serio, es lo que quiero –

Sin llegar a decir mucho tras su respuesta Mira da un pequeño grito de alegría, abraza al muchacho y pone todo su peso sobre él haciendo que caiga con la espalda en el césped, su risa es contagiosa y Romeo no tarda en comenzar a reír también.

Se siente bien para ambos por fin hablar con claridad, aunque Romeo no está seguro de en que los convierte esta charla al menos se alegra de poder estar con ella de alguna manera.

\- Me haces tan feliz, tener un amante tan joven y bien portado –

\- A-amante –

La palabra lo confunde ¿Ahora se supone que es su amante? ¿Qué significa eso? Cuando intenta seguir con su consulta Mira ya está sobre él de otra manera, le da un largo beso tomando sus labios por sorpresa, esto acalla cualquier duda que pueda tener.

Su corazón se acelera enseguida, el césped y los arboles desaparece dejando el resplandor que se filtra entre las hojas sobre ellos siendo lo único que ve cuando apoya su cabeza, los labios de la albina son tan dulces y tan suaves como lo recuerda de esa primera noche, son un mundo de diferencia de los de Erza eso está claro.

No dura mucho tiempo antes de que se separen, ella le dedica la más dulce de sus sonrisas mirando hacia abajo con ternura, él todavía no puede salir de un estado de shock.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa y convertimos esas manzanas en algo delicioso? Puedes ayudarme si quieres –

\- Si, eso... sería fantástico –

Mira intenta levantarse pero dos manos la detienen apretando su cadera, sus cuerpos no se separan.

\- Antes podríamos q-quedarnos aquí un rato tirados –

Aunque lo dice sin mirarla sus manos no tienen el mismo grado de vergüenza, mantiene a la albina sobre él en un abrazo prolongado, ella vuelve a sonreírle apoyando su cabeza lentamente sobre el pecho debajo.

Aunque su corazón esté intentando salirse de su cuerpo saltando y su cara no deja de estar extremadamente caliente Romeo no quiere dejarla ir, todos los malestares valen la pena con tal de sentirla tan cerca. Tal vez, después de tanto rato como una mera mascota, quiere disfrutar un poco de gentileza para variar.

Mirajane pronto cierra sus ojos relajándose, no puede decir que no disfruta ser rodeada por los brazos del muchacho, tan joven y lleno de vida pero aun así tan adorable.

El sol sobre ellos se mueve a través de las hojas iluminándolos parcialmente, el tiempo pasa y ellos solo quedan así abrazados charlando sobre cualquier tema que les viene a la mente.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo corto pero dulce, ya habrá tiempo de meternos en lo que nos importa**

 **Gracias por todos las las visitas y las opiniones hasta ahora! Ayuda mucho a la hora de seguir escribiendo!**

 **Nos vemos**


	12. Cuando las luces se apagan

"Cuando la luna desaparece" by Lucy Heartfilia

Ese es el título del libro que Romeo sostiene, no exactamente un libro sino un montón de hojas que serán un libro cuando sean aprobadas, presiona su dedo contra las paginas y las pasa rápidamente hasta la última, son alrededor de trescientas.

\- Suena prometedor, Lu – Junto a él se sienta la reconocida rata de biblioteca de Fairy Tail, Levy McGarden, le sonríe a su amiga con el mismo guión sobre sus manos - ¿De qué se trata? –

\- Es mi nueva obra, se trata de una reconocida pareja casada que investiga diversos asuntos sobrenaturales y son contratados para tratar con un asesino nocturno que se sospecha es un fantasma – La rubia asiente mientras le da un pequeño resumen a ambos – Quise que lo leyeran primero antes de llevarlo, anoten cualquier cosa que quieran tengo más copias, cuando terminen pediré opiniones –

Romeo le sonríe, que le considere para leer un libro antes de que el público pueda hacerlo es todo un honor ciertamente, siempre disfrutó hablando de libros con Lucy cuando formaba parte del gremio, ahora es una escritora y no tiene tanto tiempo para estar en el lugar.

Levy le muestra sus papeles a Gajeel, quien se sienta en una punta de la mesa, él comenta algo sobre que los libros son aburridos a pesar de que es sabido que ella suele leerle en voz alta cuando nadie los ve.

\- Va a ser divertido, ya estoy intrigada – Dice la pequeña mujer de pelo azul.

\- No tienes remedio, enana – Gajeel solo se queda cruzado de brazos sin apartar su mirada de la mesa.

Los dos fuera de la conversación solo observan como la adorable pareja pelea, ella insiste en que no es pequeña y que van a leer el libro juntos mientras que el Dragonslayer se niega a siquiera echarle un vistazo al título del mismo, Romeo siente una gran felicidad al verlos, pensar que antes eran enemigos.

Pierde la escena frente a él y lentamente se gira para poner la vista en el horizonte, a través del salón está atendiendo la barra Mirajane, ella felizmente charla con Bisca sobre algún tema que no puede escuchar. Hace unos días tuvieron ese encuentro donde recogieron manzanas y, desde entonces, ha notado la diferencia en la manera en que le habla.

Le mira cuando no está haciendo nada, le dedica las sonrisas más discretas pero cálidas aún, le guiña un ojo cuando nadie mira, todavía se siente raro para él y no puede creerlo completamente. La palabra 'Amante' todavía resuena en su cabeza, cuando lo hace también lo invaden imágenes de Mirajane que pertenecen a revistas que consiguió de su padre, tiene ganas de volver a tenerla cerca pero no sabe cómo plantearlo.

\- Buen trabajo Romeo – Erza le llama la atención, pasa caminando a toda velocidad dirigiéndose a su oficina, en el camino tira una bolsa sobre la mesa que tintinea, la bolsa usualmente usada para recompensas de trabajos.

\- Eso debe ser por tu misión de ayer ¿No? – Lucy menciona al ver la bolsa.

Romeo asiente – Creo que si – Pero no se lo cree completamente, Erza no suele dar el dinero en mano y cuando lo hace es por recompensas más grandes que un mero viaje al pueblo vecino para llevar medicinas – _Aquí hay gato encerrado –_

Poniendo la bolsa sobre su regazo, oculta de cualquier vistazo de sus compañeros, la abre para espiar el interior.

Hay monedas por el trabajo pero eso no es lo importante, se sonroja al notar un pedazo de papel y un objeto de color rojo de forma fálica. Como se temía esto es parte de un plan maestro por parte de su dueña, no tiene más remedio que leer la nota.

Las instrucciones son claras, debe quedarse hasta el final del día y esperar a que todo cierre...

* * *

La noche llega y, como todos los días, cada uno de los miembros del gremio se retira a su hogar o toma un trabajo para largarse por la noche, algunos incluso mudan sus charlas a uno de los muchos bares en Magnolia. Mirajane queda a solas una vez que Erza termina su turno, se saludan con un simple gesto de mano ya que la pelirroja parece apurada hoy y no quiere detenerse una a la otra.

Lavando, vaso tras vaso, plato tras plato, es una rutina para ella y sus manos casi que lo hacen por si solas, por suerte para ella no hay nunca mucho que lavar exceptuando los recipientes de metal los cuales solían se parte del trabajo de Kynana cuando trabajaba en el gremio.

Una vez todo está en orden vuelve a la barra para acomodar las cosas debajo de esta y guardar todo, las luces del lugar están casi completamente apagadas con una sola sobre su cabeza que alumbra la gran tabla de madera marrón oscura.

Se encuentra particularmente cantarina hoy, mueve sus caderas de izquierda a derecha poniendo todo en su lugar, piensa sorprender a Romeo esta noche e invitarlo a la guarida de Erza así pueden pasar un rato a solas, un rato mas adulto. De solo pensarlo se sonroja, el sentimiento de lastima ha desaparecido hace rato y ahora cada vez que ve al muchacho le invaden la mente deseos e imágenes de fantasías.

Tal vez ella si sea una pervertida después de todo, no es que sea algo malo.

 _\- Romeo es un buen muchacho pero escucho los relatos de Erza, ellos dos son tan pervertidos como yo –_ Piensa, frunce el ceño dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos algo egoístas pero aun así no niega lo que quiere – _No es justo –_

Sonidos de madera se escuchan y se levanta rápidamente, Romeo salta por encima de la barra siendo la única persona que todavía no se ha ido. Mirajane le sonríe viéndolo cerca y él le devuelve el gesto.

\- Tarde ¿Vas a casa? –

Pero sus palabras se encuentran con una cara sonrojada, él abre la boca para responder pero no lo hace, niega con la cabeza lentamente.

Hay algo raro en él que ella no puede descifrar, solo se queda ahí parado sin decir ni una palabra y cada vez que intenta mirarlo fijamente para dirigirle la palabra evita esa mirada. Mirajane no sabe qué le pasa, supone que es vergüenza, se siente mal por tanto le deja en paz volviendo a su trabajo.

\- Tengo que asegurarme que todo está en orden y luego podemos ir a dar un paseo ¿Te parece? –

Cuando se inclinó para cerrar la puerta no esperaba hacerlo nada, pronto siente una mano apoyándose en su espalda y le da una grata sorpresa, siente esos cálidos dedos subiendo por su columna sobre la tela purpura de su vestido. Se da la vuelta cerrando la pequeña puerta debajo y apoyando ambas manos en la barra detrás, Romeo sigue sonrojado y evitando una mirada directa, su tímida mano se posa en la cadera de la muchacha.

\- Vaya, vaya, Romeo... ¿Algo que quieras decirme? –

Otra vez hay silencio, podría estar demasiado avergonzado para hablar, eso supone ella. Se inclina hacia adelante para romper esa tensión con un beso pero un dedo la detiene, un dedo en su mentón que la devuelve hacia atrás con el mínimo esfuerzo.

Ahora puede sentirlo si hay algo diferente en él, no es el mismo de hace semanas.

Lo ve agacharse, se deja caer de rodillas frente a ella y sus dos ojos oscuros apuntan hacia abajo de inmediato, sus manos la toman por el tobillo escondiéndose debajo de su largo vestido trabajando hacia arriba sobre su piel albina, sus dedos aprietan ligeramente su pierna hasta llegar a su rodilla.

\- Romeo – Susurra silenciosamente, los movimientos tan sutiles pero decididos le arrancan un suspiro ansioso de la boca, el chico ignora cada palabra mientras meticulosamente retira su calzado hasta dejarla con sus pies desnudos sobre el suelo del gremio.

Que alguien les encuentre es la menor de sus preocupaciones ahora mismo, quiere ver a donde puede llegar ese chico, o más bien, quiere ver si Erza ya lo ha convertido en un hombre.

Romeo levanta el vestido purpura y lo pone sobre su cabeza dejando que se deslice, todo su cuerpo arrodillado desaparece debajo dejándolo a olas con una vista que no podría haber esperado mas para contemplar. En toda su gloria están esas pálidas piernas adornadas con el símbolo del gremio en un blanco más limpio, tan hermosas como las recordaba de ese día, tan largas que parecen no tener un final, recorre las curvas de sus piernas con mucho cuidado temiendo a romperla con algún movimiento brusco.

No hay mucho tiempo para quedarse a ver desgraciadamente, apoya ambas manos en sus caderas descubiertas y su boca trabaja besando la parte interior de sus muslos justo como hizo anteriormente con Erza.

Ella se estremece, siente esos besos subiendo por su pierna hasta que se apoyan junto a su ropa interior, una lengua aparece para darle una sensación mas mojada, ocupa el espacio entre su pierna y la tela de sus bragas, un lugar tan recóndito siendo atendido después de un día de trabajo. Le hace sentir sucia pero también es agradable, su salvia sobre su piel hace que ya entre en calor de anticipación, pelea contra la vergüenza sobre su propia perversidad y sigue suspirando para mantenerse consiente.

Sus bragas no son la gran cosa, solo blancas y estándar, Romeo tampoco deseaba algo más, tal vez tanto rato con Erza y sus diversas ropas sugestivas están comenzando a afectarle.

Apoya dos de sus dedos contra la tela y presiona, dibuja lentamente la línea que hay detrás sobre la tela, arriba y abajo, puede sentir como se humedece con cada uno de sus movimientos.

\- No tardes – Le suplica por lo bajo.

Romeo decide aceptar la súplica, tira de la ropa interior blanca deslizándola hacia abajo hasta que la gravedad se encarga de dejarlas en el suelo enredando esos pies albinos. Frente a él se muestra completamente la muchacha, sus piernas blancas esconden en el medio una rosa y húmeda flor, él solo se inclina hacia adelante apoyando su rostro contra la piel sobre ella y tomándose unos segundos para disfrutar del aroma caliente y vicioso debajo de ese vestido.

Con un rápido giro Mirajane le da la espalda, puede sentir su mirada y se avergüenza de admitir por dentro que le encanta sentirla, apoya sus codos en la barra frente a ella inclinándose.

Su espalda arqueada ligeramente expone perfectamente su parte posterior para que Romeo le dé un buen vistazo.

Él no pierde su tiempo, abre la boca para hablar pero no tiene nada que decir, no puede decir nada debido a órdenes directas de su maestra, tiene la terrible sensación de que Mirajane no está de acuerdo con esto y el no poder ver su rostro no le ayuda en nada pero, al mismo tiempo, ya está ahí así que debería terminar lo que empezó.

No es Erza, no va a golpearle si hace algo mal, aprovecha esto para apoyar sus dos manos en cada una de sus pálidas nalgas, aprieta ligeramente disfrutando de la suavidad e incluso sonríe un poco, usa ambos pulgares para estirar y abrir ese tímido espacio rosa que tanto quiere exponer. Sobre esto ve el segundo orificio, aun mas secreto y escondido, le da vergüenza solo mirarlo y pensar que Mirajane se está exponiendo ante él de esa manera.

Con su mirada puesta en el oscuro gremio vacío ella solo está expectante, la respiración del muchacho es tan cercana que solo con esa pequeña cosquilla logra prender su motor. Escucha un golpe en el suelo como si hubiese dejado algo sobre las maderas, lo ignora, sigue esperando con ansias a que comience el espectáculo.

Cuando decide quejarse por dejarla esperando siente algo contra la entrada de su túnel privado, no puede confundir esa sensación con la lengua de su amante, es rígido y de forma redonda.

\- Eso es… - Menciona en voz baja incapaz de resistirse a la sensación, se le escapa un leve gemido cuando el juguete se entierra dentro lentamente hasta la mitad – Romeo… cielo santo… -

No solo ha tomado la iniciativa pero se ha traído un juguete para usar en ella, en medio del gremio debajo de su falda está siendo penetrada de manera tan sucia y escandalosa, se inclina sobre la barra apoyando su cuerpo mientras empuja con sus caderas hacia atrás indicando al muchacho que puede usar todo el largo sin problema, no tienen mucho tiempo para andar con sutilezas.

El movimiento no tiene una transición casi, la estocada inicial es seguida por una segunda más fuerte y luego comienza un movimiento seguro, Romeo sostiene el juguete de atrás mirando con atención como entra y sale con facilidad, apoya su mano libre en el suelo buscando algo más dentro de la pequeña bolsa.

Mirajane apoya su cabeza en la barra, se rinde ante el placer y jadea en silencio…

O eso pensaba hacer antes de que una voz femenina le erice los cabellos del susto, a ambos en realidad. Apoya sus manos con fuerza en la madera y se endereza, claro deja sus piernas abiertas y al muchacho entre ella escondida bajo su pollera.

\- Mira ¿Sigues aquí? Te han dejado sola para cerrar de nuevo ¿No? –

Lucy se le aparece en frente, su cabello rubio haciéndose notar en la oscuridad mientras se abre paso saliendo de uno de los baños. Saluda con una sonrisa a la maga albina y su saludo es devuelto con total normalidad.

\- Si, ya sabes, me relajo un poco y me tomo las cosas con calma mientras puedo… -

\- ¿Tus hermanos no suelen esperarte? –

\- Oh, no, Elfman se ha mudado hace poco con Evergreen y hoy no cenaremos juntos, Lisanna… realmente no se – Suspira de manera extensa.

A pesar de escuchar la voz de Lucy ninguno se detiene, ella sigue expuesta y él moviéndose, empuja el consolador adentro más lentamente para no llamar la atención pero la sensación todavía está. Mirajane disfraza bien su rostro, quiere clavar sus uñas en la madera y dar un grito, han pasado semanas desde que recibe algo ahí abajo que no sean sus propias manos.

\- ¿Crees que Lisanna esté viendo a alguien? –

\- Podria ser… ha estado algo rara ultimam-mente –

No puede evitar un tartamudeo, Lucy lo escucha claro pero solo tuerce la cabeza en confusión sin decir nada.

\- Parece que todo el mundo está consiguiéndose a alguien, será la primavera –

\- Y que lo digas ¡Tantas parejas con potencial! –

\- Siempre jugando a ser cupido ¿Cuándo vas a conseguirte a alguien para ti mujer? -

\- ¡Oh! – Se ríe en voz baja – Se dé Levy que escribiste una nueva novela, ¿Algo relacionado con el amor? –

\- Nada de eso – Lucy responde negando con la cabeza.

La albina intenta hablar disimuladamente, puede sentir el calor en su cuerpo aumentando con cada movimiento, los dedos de sus pies se arrastran en la madera del suelo siendo el único movimiento sutil que puede hacer lejos de la vista de Lucy. Podría echarla pero así es mejor, haciendo semejante cosa frente a una querida amiga…

\- Hmm… - Y perdiéndose en el momento es como se le escapa un gemido de placer, bajo pero lo suficiente para alertar a la rubia quien charlaba de su libro alegremente.

\- ¿Mira? ¿Estás bien? –

\- Solo un poco de dolor… no es nada grave – Su rostro está rojo y su sonrisa indica lo contrario a dolor.

Romeo debajo deja de trabajar con el juguete, lo retira lentamente del interior de Mirajane dejando la punta apoyada y rosando la entrada, observa lo mojado que está ahora el plástico de color rojo. Su cuerpo se tensa al darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho, Mira lo disfruta y parece charlar a Lucy para que se quede, sin sentir nada en su interior menea su trasero de izquierda a derecha muy sutilmente.

Hay instrucciones que debe seguir, aunque le cueste más tarde no puede rehusarse a lo que Erza le dejó escrito.

Retira completamente el consolador y lo cambia de lugar, sus ojos clavados en el segundo orificio que está prácticamente sellado desde afuera, la punta del juguete se encuentra lubricada ya pero, para asegurarse, pone un poco del lubricante que Erza empacó para él en su bolsa. Mirajane se da cuenta, por supuesto, endereza su espalda al sentir un dedo aplicando lubricante alrededor de su posterior.

Sus brazos estirados y su expresión de sorpresa llaman la atención de Lucy.

\- En serio, te vez mal… ¿Qué te duele? –

Y entonces se presiona esa punta de plástico contra ella, entra en un lugar que ya ha sido explorado antes abriéndose paso con fuerza y mucho lubricante para minimizar las posibilidades de que los descubran. En un segundo Mira se siente más llena detrás, su puerta trasera asaltada por una cabeza que continua creciendo y sus húmedos labios rosas siendo tratados con cariño por el adolescente.

\- Dolor de estómago, creo que he comido algo en mal estado… - Responde Mirajane forzando su voz para que suene dolorosa, la verdad es que va a perder la cabeza de seguir así.

\- Cielos, deberías irte a casa yo puedo guardar todo por ti –

\- ¡No! –

Su grito es acompañado con un desliz de ambos, Mira atina para tomar a Lucy de la muñeca consiguiendo detenerla pero al costo de asustar a Romeo y, por lo tanto, enviar ese juguete adentro de golpe.

\- Cielos, está bien, no tienes por qué ponerte así… ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar algo de ayuda? – Lucy se ríe dándole una palmadita a la mano que la atrapa.

\- Disculpa es que estoy en… distraída y quiero trabajar yo misma para… que no parezca que no lo hago ¿Entiendes? –

Es muy difícil continuar una conversación siendo asaltada desde dos frentes, lo disfruta más de lo que debería y tener a Lucy ahí aumenta el peligro pero debería alejarla pronto, no le queda mucho antes de que no pueda contener sus emociones y mantener su voz de interior. Romeo parece estar muy ocupado para darse cuenta de lo que pasa, su boca sigue probando cada milímetro de Mirajane mientras su mano sigue un ritmo lento con el juguete.

\- Te dejaré que trabajes entonces, Mira, mañana hablaremos – La rubia se levanta de su asiento estirando sus brazos – Y si te sientes mal no vengas… seria horrible perder a mi amiga por un simple dolor de estómago –

\- G-gracias, Lucy… nos vemos –

Dándose la vuelta la maga se pierde en el gremio oscuro, lo último que se escucha de ella es un silbido mientras abre la puerta principal y desaparece por completo.

Con ella fuera de la escena Mirajane se rinde ante sus deseos, sus brazos se rinden y su torso se desploma sobre la barra del gremio presa de un ataque de respiración agitada y calor intenso, Romeo debajo apura el paso con su mano y su lengua mientras la escucha retomar sus tímidos pero necesitados gruñidos de placer.

Le toma un rato pero la albina entra en razón apartándose del chico, camina unos pasos al costado dejando caer el consolador en el suelo al resbalarse de su interior, se cae de rodillas frente a él jadeando, ahora pueden verse los rostros.

Ambos están rojos como si fueran tomates en un huerto, ella impacientemente jadea y mira al muchacho, él sigue arrodillado y clava sus ojos en el suelo.

\- Yo, ah… ¡Ah! – Intenta justificarse inmediatamente pero lo interrumpe la vista de Mirajane colapsando en el suelo sobre su espalda.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí sentado…? – Haciendo su larga pollera a un lado como puede exponer sus largas piernas y, en medio, su mojada entrepierna con la que se pone a jugar inmediatamente rozándola gentilmente – Vamos… te necesito ahora… -

Su voz es una tímida voz femenina que podría ser confundida por un llanto de auxilio, y en cierto modo lo es, juega con ella misma viendo como su amante rápidamente deshace sus pantalones siendo atacado por la prisa, le da risa como incluso teniendo una posición de ventaja sigue siendo un chico inexperto y torpe a veces.

Romeo se siente terrible, siguió las órdenes de su maestra pero ahora le da cargo de conciencia, siente como que ha violado a Mirajane contra su voluntad y casi la humilla frente a su mejor amiga, está muy ciego, ahogado en su propia culpa, para notar el relamer de los labios de la mujer frente a él que indican deseo.

Con su herramienta lista Romeo se acerca pero la entrada es tapada por una gentil mano pálida – No, no ahí –

\- ¿Qu-que…? –

Sin palabras Mira usa esa misma mano para mostrar lo que hay debajo, previamente ocupado por un juguete ahora hay un nuevo túnel lubricado para su uso, eso les ahorra algo de tiempo.

\- No me importa ya si alguien viene solo ponlo dentro… -

No va a discutir a estas alturas, sería mentir si dijera que no quiere experimentar con ella, además seguir sus órdenes le quitaría algo de la culpa.

Un movimiento y ya se encuentra dentro completamente.

La lubricación, la pose, el nuevo horizonte no explorado, todo ayuda a aumentar el calor en su miembro y la rigidez de la carne alrededor, hace su esfuerzo para apoyar sus brazos a ambos lados de la muchacha y cernirse sobre ella lo más posible sin perder su conexión, al menos quiere poder mirarla.

Ella está perdida como para notarlo, con un brazo agitándose sobre su cabeza y el otro jugando con ella misma para aumentar el placer, cierra los ojos y solo gime en voz baja ahogada en su disfrute. Hacer semejante cosa en el gremio, en el suelo, con Romeo de todas las personas… solo con poner eso en su mente es suficiente para volverla loca, ahora definitivamente se considera una pervertida.

Está oscuro, la única luz cuelga sobre los dos cuerpos que dan espasmos en un intento por satisfacer una necesidad feroz.

Atrapados en el momento y pasados de vuelta por toda la situación anterior no les toma mucho llegar cada uno a su límite, Mirajane arquea su espalda y escarba con sus dedos unas últimas veces en si misma mientras siente ese vigoroso penetrar en su retaguardia, muerde su propio labio evitando gritar y hacer eco en todo el lugar. Su pequeña escena causa una reacción, su cuerpo se pone tenso y aprieta a Romeo mucho más de lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, solo con intentar moverse unas veces más él termina por derramar toda su esencia dentro, sin tiempo para hacer otra cosa más que aferrarse a una de las piernas de su amante.

Y por un momento ambos quedan en blanco, bendita muerte momentánea.

* * *

Minutos pasan donde solo se quedan jadeando como dos perros en verano bajo el sol, Romeo sentado en el suelo con su hombría totalmente ablandada observando a la maga albina girar y recostarse sobre su lado izquierdo mientras recupera su aliento.

Sus ojos deambulan a esas largas piernas de nuevo, como le encantan, el símbolo del gremio allí camuflado de un blanco apenas distinto a al resto.

Está intentando con fuerza no mirar el resultado del hecho, como su semilla comienza a escaparse por el único orificio que puede hacerlo, ahora con la mente más calma le da pena pensar en lo difícil que será limpiar eso.

Lo cual le recuerda:

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! – Explota de repente, choca sus palmas frente a él y da una reverencia apurada - ¡No q-!-

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? –

Pero Mirajane le sonríe, su sonrisa es una de estar satisfecha, cansada y avergonzada de sí misma, pero el sentimiento de felicidad se mantiene a pesar de los sentimientos cruzados. Toma un segundo para dar un gran suspiro, todo su cuerpo se desinfla y se relaja justo donde está.

\- Es que… -

\- Fue el mejor sexo que he tenido en años –

\- ¿Eh? – Es lo único que puede decir, o más bien, no decir.

Ella considera un improvisado, calenturiento encuentro detrás de una barra en un lugar público con tabúes incluidos como el mejor sexo en años… le resulta difícil creer que habla con la misma hermosa y tierna chica que servía bebidas hasta esa misma tarde.

\- Tan sucio y espontaneo, Romeo, es por eso que Erza te eligió… - Dice en una voz cantarina y llena de dicha.

El mejor sexo en años, Romeo queda atónito, es como si alguien escribiera esas mismas palabras en una copa de campeonato y se la hubiese tirado para darle en la cabeza y dejarlo con daño cerebral.

Todo empezó con una nota y los delirios de Erza, le pidió que asalte a Mirajane después de que todos se fueran, que no le diga ni una palabra y que use ese consolador en su trasero… ¿Acaso todo fue parte de su plan maestro?

Mientras Mirajane intenta levantarse para lavarse Romeo solo queda sentado con su hombría al aire, recibe un besito en la mejilla al pasar.

\- ¿Eh? –

Esa noche repitió eso unas veinte veces antes de poder levantarse y seguir con su vida.

* * *

 **Vaya noche, literalmente, es tarde y apenas he terminado este capitulo, ya se los debía a todos los que pedían a gritos a Mirajane. Si, podía escucharlos desde aquí, ustedes saben quienes son ;)**

 **The plot thickens! Se descubre la verdadera cara de la señorita demonia de Fairy Tail! ¿Que tendrá que decir Erza al respecto? ¿Y Romeo podrá volver a ser el mismo y hablar normal? Todo será respondido en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Mientras tanto! Gracias por leer y buenas noches!**

PD: **Casi lo olvido, nueva foto de portada hecha con varias imágenes por su servidor con algo de ayudita de una amiga incognita en la planeación! Espero les guste!**


	13. Bragas ajenas

Con un pequeño golpecito un pedazo de tela aterriza sobre sus libros, Erza levanta sus ojos color café para comprobar que es Romeo quien solo le devuelve una mirada igual de intensa, el pedazo de tela en cuestión son bragas de color claro y, considerando que ayer le dio instrucciones de asaltar a Mirajane y traerle sus bragas, no cabe duda que sabe de quién son.

Una sonrisa se pinta en su rostro, toma las bragas con una mano inspeccionándolas como si dudara de la palabra de su mascota.

Se pregunta cómo fue, es la razón de su sonrisa, varios escenarios pasan por su mente incluido algunos donde la cosa se puso peliaguda entre ellos pero sabe que, eventualmente, Mira se rendiría ante la tentación.

Romeo se cruza de brazos perdiendo ese momentáneo enojo cuando ve las bragas ser inspeccionadas, ahora se siente sucio, se siente como un pervertido, el pervertido personal de Erza. A pesar de que terminó amigándose con Mira, incluso caminaron juntos hacia su casa después de cerrar todo, aun se siente mal porque le haya gustado tanto y se rehúsa a admitir lo obvio: Servir a Erza haciendo cosas pervertidas le encanta.

\- Así que cumpliste –

\- ¿No confiabas en mí? – Responde rápidamente, aparta su vista de ella mientras se sonroja.

\- No tenía la menor duda, confió en que habrás cumplido todo lo de la lista –

La lista, solo recordar la lista le da vergüenza.

No hablar, asaltar a Mira después del trabajo, usar el juguete en su posterior y finalmente traer las bragas como prueba personalmente, instrucciones claras que fueron llevadas a cabo perfectamente.

\- Bien, entonces si eso es todo… -

\- ¿Sabias? –

Romeo no deja que termine tan fácil, da un paso al frente con una pregunta tan corta como interesante, Erza alza una ceja y avienta las bragas al muchacho.

\- ¿Disculpa? –

\- Sabias que… Mira reaccionaria bien… ¿No? –

\- Así que eso fue lo que pasó, no sabía pero lo supuse – Responde ella entre risas discretas – Déjame adivinar ¿Terminaron en el suelo como dos animales en celo hasta quedar exhaustos? –

\- S-s… si… -

De nuevo se ríe, Romeo vuelve a cruzarse de brazos y dirigir sus ojos hacia abajo, no importa cuánto tiempo pase no puede acostumbrarse a hablar de temas referentes al sexo tan abiertamente con Erza quien no deja de ser su maestra. Escucha a la pelirroja dejar su asiento y caminar alrededor de su escritorio hasta pararse junto a él, apoya una de sus manos en su hombro dándole una palmada.

\- Si te sirve de algo, pequeñín, ella es mucho peor que nosotros en cuanto a perversión – Le dice asintiendo con su cabeza – Así que no dejes engañarte por su apariencia de jovencita pura –

\- ¿En serio? –

Erza asiente dejando ir de su hombro, camina alrededor de su escritorio y busca un libro en su biblioteca, Romeo no dice nada y comprende que ahora es el momento de irse, hace una pequeña reverencia antes de dar la vuelta también.

\- Ya hablaremos... – Le dice en voz baja antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

* * *

Ahora está caminando por la calle desanimado, se dirige hacia el lado de su casa, prefiere meterse allí aunque sea por un rato a pensar, pero al mismo tiempo ha tomado la ruta larga que atraviesa el centro sin darse cuenta, como si su cuerpo quisiera descansar también alejándose de cualquiera de las dos mujeres con las que ha estado estos últimos días.

\- ¡Conbolt! ¡Oye! –

Al voltear a un lado ve a Ren, su amigo, está detrás de un mostrador donde hay varios utensilios y armas de metal apoyadas, parece que sus pies lo han traído hasta la tienda donde el muchacho vende lo que su padre forja, una coincidencia.

El moreno chico de cabellos cortos lo saluda con su patentada sonrisa blanca, le pide que se acerque con unos movimientos con su mano y Romeo obedece, nada malo puede salir de hablar con él.

\- Ahí está el señor 'Mago profesional' ¿Dónde has estado metido? –

Los últimos días han sido ajetreados, no ha hablado con nadie del grupo durante todo esto y entiende por qué estarían preocupados.

\- Hola, Ren, disculpa... no he querido ser grosero –

\- ¡No hay problema! Solo estaba preocupado ¿Sabes? Wendy me dijo que no andabas por el gremio casi nada y no habías salido en un trabajo, ayer quisimos juntarnos a hacer algo pero no logramos encontrarte –

Cada palabra hace que el muchacho se sienta peor, ha descuidado a sus amigos y tanto le ha costado conseguirlos... se siente terrible hasta que Ren se inclina sobre el mostrador.

\- ¿Estás bien Romeo? –

Y para que Ren, de todas las personas, deje su actitud feliz y distraída para preocuparse por Romeo, debe estar manifestando sus preocupaciones en una cara muy inusual.

\- Yo... de hecho me gustaría que podamos hablar a solas, Ren –

El chico suspira y frunce el ceño, está preocupado por Romeo y preocupado por no atender a su trabajo, parece que la primera de las preocupaciones es más fuerte y sus hombros se relajan como quien decide hacer algo tras que lo convenzan aunque ninguna palabra fue dicha.

\- Me pones en una posición delicada, Conbolt, pero... déjame recoger las cosas y cerrar, espero que no tardemos demasiado –

\- Gracias, Ren, eres genial –

\- ¿No? – Con una sonrisa blanca como la nieve el chico se pone a juntar los diversos objetos de hierro y los pone dentro de unas cajas que luego cierra, con la ayuda de Romeo cierra su local por unos minutos y se aleja caminando con él para charlar.

* * *

Ya caminando por la ciudad los dos muchachos miran alrededor, alejándose del ajetreo del centro y toda la gente que sale acercándose el mediodía a trabajar o saliendo del trabajo se incrementa, terminan por parar junto al canal que atraviesa la ciudad, se sientan al borde del agua bajando por unos escalones que se usan para estar más cerca del agua y bajar de los botes que deambulan.

Ren y Romeo han sido amigos por dos años ya, casi tres, fue el primer amigo que Romeo consiguió fuera del gremio y casi no fue por su propio merito, el joven de pelos negros y piel de bronce se cansaba de invitar a Romeo a pasarse por su tienda para conseguir algo de equipamiento para sus misiones…

Fue una relación de negocios al principio, pero Romeo terminó por tomarle cariño al entusiasta aprendiz de herrero, le ayudaba en la tienda durante los fines de semana y la amistad no tardó en florecer, pronto se vio a Ren caminando por Fairy Tail para conocer el lugar y promocionar el almacén que él y su padre regentan. Con Ren vino la amistad con Sinj, como un combo, ambos chicos amigos de pequeños, el segundo chico mencionado es más reservado y Ren actua como el puente entre él y Romeo.

\- ¿Qué necesitas viejo? En serio, te vez como que no has dormido bien o algo –

\- De hecho he dormido muy bien –

\- Sigues siendo críptico ¡¿Tengo que tirarte al rio?! – Es un chiste pero ambos saben que Ren podría hacerlo si se lo propusiera.

\- ¡No! No, ya, solo… es difícil de explicar pero aquí va – Romeo se raca el cabello para alborotárselo, intenta buscar las palabras adecuadas y, al fallar miserablemente, decide hablar como salga – He estado… viendo una chica –

\- ¡Lo sabia! ¡JAJA! ¡Lindsay me debe muchas jewells! –

El hecho de que sus amigos han estado apostando sobre su bienestar y la causa es bastante preocupante, pero no para Romeo, sabe que ellos son de hacer esas cosas y solo sonríe, intenta calmar al efusivo aprendiz de herrero poniendo una mano en su hombro.

\- Déjame terminar –

El moreno ríe y se queda callado, pone dos manos sobre su boca exageradamente para detener cualquier sonido que salga, Romeo resume contando su situación, jugando con sus dedos avergonzado.

\- Tuvimos unas copas de más un día y eso llevó a que lo hagamos... desde entonces nos hemos vuelto a ver y... –

\- Así que no eres virgen ya ¿No? –

\- Si que sabes cuál es la cuestión importante –

\- Discúlpame, es que estoy feliz por ti –

Romeo suspira, su rostro se pone más y más rojo pensando en las palabras apropiadas para decir, está hablando de Mirajane por supuesto, solo con nombrarla le viene a la mente esa sonrisa preciosa que tiene y, con ella, las palabras que recibió de Erza ese mismo día.

\- Nos hemos visto en secreto hasta ahora porque ella es, bueno, no sería ideal que se sepa lo nuestro todavía pero... ¿Debería sentirme mal? Hacemos cosas bastante... pervertidas y no se siente normal –

\- Ah, es eso – Ren asiente – Diferencia de edad, fetiches raros, normalidad... suena como que estas inventando un montón de justificaciones para dudar de ti mismo – Sus palabras son profundas, mira directamente a Romeo con una sonrisa pero su tono decae a uno mucho más tranquilo – ¿La quieres? –

Es una buena pregunta, es tan buena que el muchacho queda atónito, boquiabierto, su rostro todavía tiene mucha sangre agolpada sin poder dejar atrás la vergüenza. Mirajane, siempre le agradó, eso es verdad, recientemente se ha sentido diferente respecto a ella, dejó de verla como una compañera y comenzó a verla como una mujer, como una mujer que le gusta y mucho.

A pesar de la diferencia de edad y todos los fallos que él tiene Mira parece segura de querer estar a su lado, sus motivos podrían no ser puros como dijo Erza pero ¿Puede decir Romeo que los suyos lo son?

Por mucho que le cueste admitirlo disfruta estar con ella y esa noche donde hicieron lo suyo en el gremio a escondidas fue la más excitante desde ese día de borrachera.

\- Si, yo... la quiero –

\- Entonces, si se quiere mutuamente ¿Importa que es lo que hacen? Creo que es más importante que estén juntos y ya ¿No? –

\- Supongo que sí –

Finalmente Romeo consigue sonreír, las palabras de su amigo le animan enseguida, tiene razón, si disfrutan estar juntos aunque sea haciendo cosas pervertidas la mayoría de las veces ¿Por qué eso sería malo? Ellos no son personas normales, son magos, es de esperarse que su relación no sea normal.

\- Gracias, Ren –

\- No hay de qué, para eso están los amigos – El chico se ríe en voz baja, Romeo se gira hacia él para hacer lo mismo pero cambia su expresión a una de horror, ahí frente a su rostro moreno está sosteniendo unas bragas muy familiares - ¿Estas son de ella? –

\- ¿¡EH!? ¿¡COMO LA CONSEGUISTE!? –

De un latigazo Romeo toma esas bragas y las mete en su bolsillo, clava su mirada avergonzada en el suelo entre sus piernas tan intensamente que casi podría derretirlo. Ren por su parte apoya sus manos detrás riéndose en voz alta lo cual causa aún más vergüenza.

\- Se te cayeron del bolsillo cuando veníamos caminando, deberías cuidar más ese tipo de cosas –

\- No se supone que veas eso… -

\- ¿Y si me dices quien es la chica misteriosa? Eso podría callarme –

\- ¡No! Eso sería traicionar su confianza –

\- ¿Y la confianza de tu amigo? –

Romeo no responde, se levanta con sus manos enterradas en sus bolsillos asegurándose de tener con fuerza esas condenadas bragas para que no se caigan, tal vez debería habérselas dejado a Erza después de todo. Ren no le deja ir tan fácil intentando sacarle información sobre esta mujer misteriosa, solamente logra enterarse de que es una chica mayor que Romeo, no es una gran pista pero es un inicio.

Los dos amigos se alejan por el camino hacia el centro una vez más, al menos podrían continuar su charla mientras venden artículos y se relajan entre hombres.

* * *

 **Final del capitulo tranquilo, considerando lo que pasó en el anterior!**

 **Espero les haya gustado! El próximo será muy especial, solo les daré una pista: Se cambian los roles por una noche ;)**

 **Nos vemos!**


	14. Titania I

_Será todo un reto que lo intentes siquiera, si logras hacerlo entretenido hasta el final voy a recompensarte._

Esas fueron las palabras que escuchó de su maestra pelirroja esa misma mañana seguidas de instrucciones de esperar en la casa que suelen compartir a que llegue cerca del anochecer, allí comenzaría su más grande prueba.

De todas las cosas que Erza podría haberle ordenado que hiciera decidió pedir lo más difícil para él, recuerda ese rostro tan serio mientras se lo pide, se acerca tomándolo de la camiseta para acercarlo y dejar en claro que no es cosa de risa, en retrospectiva fue estúpido preguntar si fue una broma.

\- _Vas a hacerlo bien o va a haber consecuencias, te estoy dando la oportunidad de hacer lo que quieras, fuérzame, insúltame, azótame… si no me escuchas decir 'Molinete' no debes preocuparte por mí –_

La palabra clave es 'Molinete', tiene sentido, una palabra nada excitante y bastante patética, nunca la usaría sin querer.

Parecía furiosa esa mañana, según Romeo escuchó de sus compañeros en el gremio Natsu y Gray había hecho de las suyas una vez más y el concejo envió una carta con palabras 'fuertes' a Erza junto a una cuenta que se encarga de todos los daños. Esos dos no aparecieron en todo el día, sintieron el peligro a distancia, durante todo el día Erza estuvo callada e imposible de acercarse, cuando pidió hablar con Romeo él casi se muere del miedo.

Roleplay.

Mencionó esa palabra durante su corta e intimidante charla ¿Acaso quería relajarse después de un horrible día en el gremio? Ser maltratada no parece una buena idea para relajación pero no es como si él pudiera negarse, ahora mismo está sentado frente a la mesa de té contemplando como abordará el tema cuando Scarlet cruce esa puerta.

¿Debería empezar directamente? ¿Deberían charlar sobre qué tan lejos piensan llegar?

No tendrá mucho tiempo para decidir, el sol comienza a bajar en el cielo y ella debe estar dirigiéndose hacia aquí.

Si es 'Roleplay' lo central de esta actividad entonces debería elegir un personaje y no ser él mismo, porque él mismo nunca se atrevería a dominar a Erza Scarlet de todas las personas. Nunca pensó agradecer que su trabajo le hizo conocer mucha gente poco deseable, podría copiar la actitud de alguno de los tantos bandidos que se ha encontrado durante su corta vida de mago.

Tal vez un poco de alcohol le ayude a conseguir algunas ideas, con suerte tendrá un buen plan para cuando Erza vuelva.

* * *

Toma una hora hasta que la maestra del gremio se aparece afuera, camina por la solitaria calle bañada con el sol del anochecer, desequipó su armadura hace rato llevando puesto su típico conjunto de camisa blanca con mangas cortas, falda azul y botas marrones, suspira al ver en la distancia la pequeña casa donde encontraría a Romeo.

Llega a la puerta apoyando su mano en el pomo, no escucha nada del otro lado y no está segura de que encontrará allí, le dio instrucciones al muchacho y fue muy clara con que habría consecuencias si no le hace caso pero, de algún modo, sabe que Romeo hará lo mejor que puede.

No duda de su disposición, duda de si podrá con la presión de lo que debe hacer.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que nota es la falta de luz aunque solo sea parcial, la única luz prendida está sobre la mesa pequeña junto a la cama dándole un toque anaranjado y tenue a todo el lugar.

Sentado sobre una de las mesadas en la zona de la cocina se encuentra el muchacho, Romeo Conbolt, tiene en su mano un pequeño vaso de metal que separa de sus labios cuando escucha a alguien entrar en la casa. Por su apariencia se ve que se ha relajado antes de que ella llegue, su cabello húmedo y agitado, sus pies desnudos faltos de algún calzado, notoriamente lleva una camisa azul oscura que se camufla bien en la oscuridad.

Se cruzan sus ojos, en este intervalo Erza solo ladea su cabeza intentando desentrañar los planes tras esas perlas negras y oscuras.

La sonrisa de Romeo y el golpe que dan sus pies en el suelo al bajarse de su asiento improvisado la sacan de su pensar, se acerca hacia ella dejando atrás el vaso, al menos de verlo caminar y acercarse se asegura de que no se ha puesto borracho por su culpa. Lo ve abrir su boca para hablar todavía sonriente, sus palabras son una confirmación.

\- Al fin llega, Erza Scarlet, estuve esperando pacientemente – Una confirmación de que comenzarán directo, ella no tiene ningún problema con ello – O mejor Titania, suena mucho más serio… -

Su voz se nota distinta, es más decidido, suena burlón, arrogante, su expresión es diferente a la del Romeo que conoce y ve regularmente. En respuesta a su actitud ella le deja ganar terreno, retrocede apenas hasta apoyar su espalda contra la puerta, se recarga en ella manteniendo su temple serio y desafiante, espera a ver qué es lo que su falso captor tiene en mente.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – Pregunta en voz baja.

\- Oh creo que ya sabes que es lo que quiero, sería una lástima si se enterara todo el mundo de qué clase de persona es la prestigiosa maestra de Fairy Tail ¿No? -

\- Entiendo –

Extorsión, el hecho de que Romeo haya elegido ese tema le da a su personaje algo más de realismo, él sabe cosas de ella que sería mejor que estén ocultas después de todo. Si fuera ella misma le rompería el rostro con un solo golpe pero no lo es, ahora quiere dejarse llevar por la fantasía, un hombre malvado usa sus propias perversiones en su contra… de solo pensarlo ya se siente emocionada.

 _\- ¿E-está sonrojándose? –_ Piensa Romeo interiormente, trata de no romper con su personaje apenas empiezan, Erza lo mira seriamente jugando a la víctima pero su rostro se tiñe de un color rojizo – _Debo mantener mi autoridad pero… es tan… raro –_

\- ¿Qué debo hacer primero? –

\- Ya que puedes equipar y sacar ropa con tu útil magia ¿Por qué no comienzas por tu sujetador? ¿Hm? –

Haciendo un hueco para que pase a su lado Romeo deja que ella se interne dentro de la oscura casa convertida en la guarida de este nuevo personaje, Erza se para en medio apretando sus dos puños en furia, se ve reticente a hacerlo con verla él nota que es una buena actriz, realmente se siente como si estuviese resistiéndose… aunque si lo hiciera realmente ya estaría muerto.

Ve el brillo característico y Erza desaparece su sujetador, al menos parece que lo ha hecho ya que se ha dejado la camisa por encima, Romeo no fue muy específico con sus órdenes pero no es que eso altere de algún modo el resultado.

Sus brazos rodean a la pelirroja por detrás, su voz resuena en sus oídos.

\- Ahora me perteneces, Titania, y voy a divertirme mucho contigo hoy –

\- Lo vas a lamentar –

Lo desafía, esa es una señal, Romeo mueve sus manos hasta tomar a la chica por sus pechos con fuerza, la fina tela de su camisa transmite el calor de su cuerpo muy bien, aprieta fuerte con sus manos y los presiona contra su dueña cerrando sus dedos para pellizcar al mismo tiempo. Ella siente la rudeza en sus pechos de repente, no es necesario que se contenga hoy, deja salir un gemido de lo más mínimo apartando su cara del rostro de su atacante que se acerca para continuar sus malvados susurros.

\- ¿Voy a lamentar qué? Creo que quieres decir otra cosa –

\- Vas a lamentar m-meterte conmigo – El dolor y el placer mezclados, exactamente lo que quería, los apretones y pellizcos se repiten una y otra vez haciendo que sea difícil hablar.

Pone ambas manos sobre las de Romeo pero él solo se ríe negando con la cabeza - Mueve tus manos de nuevo y saco las esposas… -

Y lentamente baja sus manos una vez más dejando que siga con lo suyo, el masaje continua por un buen rato, sus amplias y calientes manos sobre sus pechos siguen apretando sin ningún miramiento, comienzan a verse a través de la tela sus pezones agitados por tanto juego, la posibilidad de lo que está por pasar hace que su cuerpo la delate.

\- Ah, mira, pero si hasta lo estas disfrutando Titania – Romeo vuelve a reír, sus dedos se ponen sobre estos dos puntas y aprietan con fuerza, acto segundo tiran hacia adelante solo para volver y seguir su masaje.

Erza grita tomada por sorpresa, inclina su cuerpo hacia adelante llevada por el tirón, estos movimientos bruscos solo hacen que las puntas que ha agarrado sobresalgan más, hacen que sienta una incomodidad debajo en su ropa interior.

\- ¡O-oye! –

Su queja es por el tirón pero tan pronto como habla su cuerpo es agarrado de la cadera y de un movimiento hacia la izquierda es derribada en el suelo, se nota que él tiene cuidado al hacerlo sin soltarla hasta el último momento. Ella cae, su cabello desbaratado le deja ver la mitad que antes, detrás de este Romeo se le abalanza encima forzando ambas manos detrás, no se resiste demasiado hasta sentir el frio abrazo de las esposas.

Apoya su mejilla contra el suelo mientras la sacude del hombro y la voltea, sus manos apresadas detrás de su espalda incomodando.

\- ¿No te dije que no movieras tus manos? – Debió haberlas movido por reflejo cuando jugaba con sus pechos bruscamente.

\- Estas esposas son… -

\- Magicas ¿Recuerdas? –

Las esposas mágicas, las compraron hace varias semanas ya y dicen que no pueden ser rotas por nadie debido a un hechizo así que Erza no podría liberarse aunque quisiera, solo por mantener su actitud de damisela en apuros no esboza una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Es una sensación real, una que no ha sentido nunca a este nivel. Dulce cautividad.

En un arranque salvaje Romeo retira el listón azul alrededor del cuello de su maestra y abre su camisa a la fuerza hasta dejar solo dos botones debajo, arranca un par y otros salen de la manera fácil, un pequeño toque para demostrar que va en serio. Ahora admira ese pecho pálido y suave, acaricia en medio mientras se sienta a un lado de la muchacha.

\- Titania, la reina de las hadas, no esperaba menos de tu tan codiciado pecho – Mueve un lado la camisa para revelar ambas niñas, de tamaño grande ahora se muestran libres frente a él otra vez para su disfrute – Así que voy a seguir donde estaba –

\- No… espera… - Sus suplicas no importan ahora, no si no dice la palabra mágica.

Romeo vuelve a tomarla de sus dos pequeñas puntas rosa y aprieta con fuerza, tironea de una y luego de la otra con cuidado pero aun causando dolor, Erza arquea su espalda y sigue los movimientos mientras gime y pierde esa mirada tan desafiante que tenía hasta ahora.

\- Hasta que admitas que vas a hacer todo lo que yo diga, admite que eres mi concubina ahora – Con esas últimas ordenes se inclina hacia adelante tomando el trabajo de una de sus manos con su propia boca, cierra alrededor de uno de los pechos y succiona con fuerza hasta llegar al pezón, luego en su boca lo amenaza con sus dientes como quien prueba un dulce.

\- Soy tu… -

El ataque continua evitando que hable, Romeo sigue chupando en intervalos y separando su boca con un ruidoso 'pop' que la hace sonrojar aún más, su mano tironea con fuerza ya sin miedo a lastimarla porque ahora quiere escucharle decir…

\- ¡Soy tu concubina! ¡Soy tuya! Haz… lo que quieras conmigo… solo no le digas a nadie… -

\- Chica lista –

El secuestrador acepta con una risa malévola, deja su juego con los senos para otro momento bajando a inspeccionar su parte más íntima. Encuentra sus bragas color negro las cuales ignora por completo sacándolas de un tirón, la avienta lejos quedándose a admirar los labios ligeramente mojados de la pelirroja, sonríe orgulloso.

\- El coño de Titania, mojado por ser manoseada por un extraño… -

\- … - Ella guarda silencio y aparta la mirada.

\- ¿Acaso te gusta esto? ¿Estas disfrutando? –

Sus dos piernas están abiertas, claramente lista para que haga cualquier tipo de cosa, Romeo mueve su mano para apretarla justo alrededor el pequeño nudo que sobresale por encima de su intimidad.

\- Eso no te… -

\- ¡Hice una pregunta! – Y viendo que no va a obtener una respuesta usa sus dos dedos para dar un pellizco al sensible área, con solo hacerlo no muy fuerte la ve apuntar su rostro hacia arriba con un grito.

Titania queda agitada, siente esos dedos invasores jugando con ella masajeando ese lugar tan especial, apenas puede mantener su boca cerrada para poder responder – S-si –

\- ¿Sí qué? –

\- Estoy disfrutando que me… toques… -

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- P-porque soy… una… pervertida y te pertenezco para que hagas lo que quieras –

Asintiendo Romeo continua con lo planeado, deja ir su coño por ahora y la carga en sus brazos, camina hacia la cama y la avienta boca arriba, ella cae sin poder hacer nada al respecto y rebota un par de veces antes de que dar quieta, gira para que sus piernas apunten a él y recibe la seña de tener que abrirlas. Al apartar sus muslos blancos del camino Romeo retira su falda azul dejándola sobre la cama, comienza a trabajar en su propia ropa despojándose de su camisa y su pantalón hasta quedar en ropa interior.

Erza lo observa comenzando a calmar su jadeo, todavía siente, sin embargo, el cosquilleo debajo que espera por el muchacho con ansias. Lo ve allí exponiendo su cuerpo que nunca le había parecido tan varonil como en este momento, un joven flaco pero derecho y atlético, con la suficiente fuerza para tenerla en el lugar y hacer lo que se le dé la gana con su cuerpo atado, sus cabellos negros alborotados escondiendo esos ojos que la miran con deseo y maldad fingida a la perfección.

Lentamente cierra sus piernas a propósito, si se resiste ahora será mejor para ambos.

Las dos manos de Romeo se le acercan de nuevo teniéndola de las rodillas, una de ellas se desliza por su pierna hasta llegar al mismo lugar mojado que antes y continuar el masajeo de su clítoris, con solo hacer eso logra aflojar la tensión en sus piernas.

\- Ya es tarde para eso, querida Titania, ahora voy a hacerte mía completamente –

\- No… n-no –

Pero no tiene opción, esa es la idea después de todo, los mismos dedos que juegan con ella se entierran dentro de ella por sorpresa y comienzan a moverse profanando el interior, el solo movimiento hace que apriete sus dientes poniendo la mejor cara de odio posible. Sus piernas no resisten mucho antes de abrirse y dejarlo posarse en medio.

Su mano se mueve rápido, entra y sale de ella a una velocidad que más parece un temblor de su mano, es tan brusco pero la rapidez y su creciente humedad son irresistibles. Arquea su espalda y gime, se queja, intenta sonar en peligro por encima del placer, su voz es acompañada con sonidos de los que no está nada orgullosa, piel y piel chocando con sus propios fluidos haciendo un sonido como de chapoteo o aplaste.

Y de repente se detiene, justo cuando se sentía tan bien.

Ella levanta su mirada solo para abrir sus ojos marrones aún más grandes, Romeo tiene en su mano la herramienta por la que tanto ha esperado, se da placer a el mismo con su mano preparándose para ponerse a trabajar con ella.

\- Ahora lo que esperabas, no puedes negarlo – Levanta su mano en el aire mostrando el líquido que manchó sus dedos estando dentro de ella – Vamos, resístete… verás lo inútil que es –

Lo quiere dentro ahora mismo, rogaría si le pidiera, el hecho de que le pida que se resista es suficiente para que lo haga, ignora su necesidad para seguirle el juego dando la vuelta sobre su estómago y buscando la manera de huir serpenteando fuera de su alcance, como es de esperarse no llega lejos…

Sin sus manos no puede evitar ser tomada de la cadera y arrastrada hacia atrás con fuerza, sus rodillas quedan apoyadas en la cama y una mano la fuerza a poner su pecho contra esta también, la posición perfecta.

En un solo movimiento Romeo está dentro completamente, sus caderas chocan contra el redondo posterior pálido de Erza, ahora que no pueden verse los rostros no se dan cuenta que ambos han roto su personaje y lo disfrutan visiblemente.

\- Por fin… ¡Ah! Tan apretado y caliente como es de esperarse de una estricta perra como tú, Titania –

Acentúa cada palabra con un movimiento, retrocede rápidamente y penetra con fuerza moviendo a la mujer enteramente hacia adelante, el ritmo es lento al principio pero no tarda en comenzar la carrera, Romeo pierde cualquier sentimiento que tenia de culpa y solo se deja llevar por el momento preocupándose por su propio placer, estuvo esperando todo este tiempo y ahora la sensación de estar en control le encanta.

\- Tan fuerte… - Erza por su lado disfruta de la misma manera, con sus manos atadas y un fuerte brazo teniéndola contra las sabanas casi haciendo que las muerda, cada centímetro que irrumpe en su interior es un paso más para su propio orgasmo aunque todavía falte.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Crees que eso es fuerte? –

Romeo la deja libre para forzar, apretando sus dos nalgas, todo su cuerpo contra la cama, se apoya sobre ella y comienza a mover sus caderas lo más rápido posible, ruidos de palmadas se escuchan entre ambos cuando sus cuerpos chocan con tanta fuerza. Para evitar un acabe prematuro baja la intensidad un poco aunque, sus propios gemidos comienzan a escapársele y Erza parece callada, ahora solo jadea en silencio.

Intentando que reaccione toma un manojo de su sedoso pelo rojizo y la tira haciendo que vuelva a estar en cuatro patas como si fuera un animal, Erza no tiene más opción que levantar su cabeza y seguir el juego, su propia actuación la traiciona y comienza a empujar hacia atrás para aumentar la fuerza de las acometidas de su amante.

Pasan varios minutos y entonces él comienza a sentir el conocido cosquilleo, tirando del cabello una vez más logra enderezarla y dejarla arrodillada con sus manos colgando frente a ella, su boca entreabierta dejando salir un constante gemido que se mueve con la fuerza de Romeo.

\- Ahora voy a acabar dentro, espero que te guste… -

No hay riesgo al hacerlo, intenta decir algo para resistirse pero su constante asalto y los tirones de pelo para mantener sus rostros alineados no le dejan hacer nada más que esbozar algo parecido a 'No' aunque no se entiende.

Con unos golpes más Romeo levanta la mirada y gruñe, sigue moviendo sus caderas mientras tiene su orgasmo llenando todo el interior de su cautiva como dijo que lo haría, ella solo da pequeños gritos cada vez que siente el calor disparando dentro. Estaba tan cerca de llegar a su propio clímax pero no se quejará, no se trata de ella hoy, hasta ahora Romeo ha cumplido todas sus expectativas.

\- Puedes sentirlo ahora… ahora eres mía, Titania, te he marcado… -

La sola mención de esa palabra, marcar, le pone los pelos de punta.

Erza se desploma hacia adelante, sus piernas desparramadas y sus manos comenzando a entumecerse por la atadura, sus pechos mojados con saliva y adoloridos por los juegos bruscos, la raíz de sus cabellos duele también aunque es algo menor. Se refriega contra la sabana dejando salir un suspiro satisfecho que no debería mostrar, siente el calor caer fuera de su cuerpo, la semilla de Romeo deslizándose lentamente fuera de su coño adornándolo como una cortina blanca que lo tapa todo de a poco.

Hoy no ha sido Romeo, sea quien sea la persona que la usó de esta manera tiene sus respetos, pero no hay tiempo para dárselos porque apenas están comenzando…

* * *

 **La primer parte del primer (y espero que no ultimo) Especial en partes, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo, la dinámica de los personajes ha cambiado drasticamente. Para los que decían que Erza era mala, ahí tienen la venganza xD**

 **Dejen sus reviews debajo y déjenme saber si les ha gustado, esperen la parte 2 pronto que todavía no están satisfechos.**


	15. Titania II

Gruñe y se retuerce sobre la cama, su cuerpo desnudo descansando sobre su costado está cubierto de sudor, sus manos atadas no le permiten hacer nada más que mirar a Romeo cernirse sobre ella amenazantemente. Su cabello está hecho un desastre, no tiene fuerza de voluntad para evitar una mano que se acerca a su rostro y la toma del mentón.

Levanta la cabeza forzosamente dándole una mirada desafiante a Romeo a pesar de todo, si se rindiera no sería tan divertido para ninguno de los dos.

Si algo sabe Romeo después de tantos encuentros juntos es que una ronda no es suficiente, ha llegado al punto donde no tiene problemas para hacerlo dos veces seguidas y todo gracias al 'duro entrenamiento' de su maestra, además no ha escuchado la palabra de seguridad todavía.

Erza lo ve desde abajo mientras le sonríe, intenta enderezar su cabeza con la ayuda de su mano, siente su dedo pulgar recorrer las facciones de su cara, le presta especial atención a su mentón y su boca jadeante, acaricia sus labios lentamente hasta que finalmente hace su propuesta. Se le escucha confiado, ni una gota de cansancio en su actuada voz de hombre malvado.

\- Tienes una boca muy seductora, apuesto a que puedes darle un mejor uso que estar ahí maldiciendo por lo bajo –

Ese mismo agarre malicioso la acerca, se levanta apoyando sus rodillas, su cara contra el pecho de su captor al perder el balance. Los ojos negros de Romeo se fijan en su propio miembro, justo debajo de Erza, la señal es clara, comienza a empujarla para que baje a darle servicio.

\- Eres una basura, desátame –

\- Lo haré si lo haces bien –

Ya comienzan a entenderse, cada forcejeo es un grito silencioso de querer más fuerza, cada palabra en contra es un camuflado 'Más, por favor'.

No la sostiene más y le deja hacer su trabajo, ella comienza con su lengua rosando la cabeza apuntada a un lado por falta de potencia, espera poder arreglarlo de esta manera, habilidosamente y sin manos. Pasa poco antes de que Romeo comience a mostrar su satisfacción con sus gemidos silenciosos o suspiros de agrado, para el momento que Erza toma la mitad de él dentro de su boca ya está completamente erecto y listo para seguir.

Fantasía o no ella sigue siendo Titania, reina de las hadas, debe ser un desafío no importa en qué actividad.

Mirando hacia abajo Romeo nota esos dos ojos marrones observándolo, se ve furiosa, lo está retando solo con la mirada mientras el ritmo de su oral baja, pensaba dejarla ir con ese poco pero eso no sería apropiado para su personaje.

\- Ah, vamos, no me mires así… no se ve tan amenazante mientras estás haciendo algo así, chupándosela a alguien, estoy seguro que lo has hecho varias veces ya –

El insulto llega a destino, golpea a Erza justo en el orgullo, va a retirarse para devolver el insulto pero siente una mano sobre su cabeza que no le deja liberarse. Su rostro tan desafiante se mantiene a pesar de darse cuenta que ahora no puede hacer nada, los dedos se aprietan enterrándose en su cabello causando algo de dolor y la mano empuja hacia abajo llenando su boca casi enteramente.

\- No tienes que disimular, sé que te gusta sentirlo así ¿Crees que puedes llegar a ponerlo todo ahí adentro? –

En algún momento los empujones causaron que cerrara los ojos, su garganta se contrae en un reflejo natural y ella misma escucha los sonidos cuando la fuerza a ir más abajo con cada empujón, intenta pelear contra su propio instinto y no hacer fuerza, ayuda a Romeo a tenerla así. Puede ser un sentimiento desagradable en su garganta pero no está ahí por cosas agradables, el solo hecho de ser usada de una manera tan cruel, como una herramienta de Romeo para descargarse, le da calor a todo su cuerpo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa de ser usada así, podrían haber sido segundos, está hipnotizada por el sonido, el sabor a su propia flor prohibida, el sentimiento de peligro y el olor al sudor de Romeo mezclado con su propio aroma en el aire.

Llega un momento donde la suelta y su cabeza sale disparada hacia atrás por reflejo como un resorte.

\- Creo que eso ha sido suficiente, aunque tu boca es agradable no se compara a tus otros labios, Titania –

Erza escucha apenas lo que su captor tiene que decir, está muy ocupada tosiendo y limpiando su saliva contra las sabanas de la cama, sus ojos están manchados con lágrimas por la fuerza en su garganta, su voz está débil y no puede contestarle. Ve un brillo borroneado al mismo tiempo que las esposas que la mantienen prisionera se abren con un audible ruido metálico.

Satisfecho con su maldad Romeo mira de reojo a Erza, esta apoya sus manos contra el colchón mientras sigue tosiendo, está buscando por alguna indicación de que han terminado, por un momento cree que se ha propasado con ese uso de su garganta tan forzado y bruto.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – Pero, rompiendo su personaje, abre sus ojos y su boca en una expresión de sorpresa al notar que la pelirroja le habla escondida por debajo de su cabello alborotado – Pedazo de mierda, no eres un hombre… solo un cobarde… -

\- _Romeo, has despertado a un monstruo –_

Su advertencia silenciosa no evita que le siga la corriente a Erza, tan pronto como ella intenta darse la vuelta lo tiene encima usando sus manos para mantenerla contra la sabana y bajando su cuerpo en medio de sus piernas. Comparten una mirada intima, ya no están muy seguros de que papel está cumpliendo quien, Romeo todavía intenta mantener su posición de poder pero la muchacha debajo no hace más que sonreírle en anticipación.

No solo le mantiene inmóvil con sus manos sino que usa su propia boca para callar cualquier otro insulto que se le pueda ocurrir, Erza deja de actuar y se encuentra realmente sorprendida por la fuerza que demuestra su compañero.

Su lengua presiona contra la de ella hasta que llega la sensación para ambos cuando sus sexos hacen la unión por segunda vez en la noche, Erza rompe el beso para dar un gemido a alto volumen dejando su cuello expuesto a una lengua hambrienta de piel, todavía se encuentra caliente por la ronda pasada donde estuvo tan cerca de su orgasmo y ahora con la fuerza de las acometidas forzosas de Romeo puede que lo consiga enseguida.

La situación les recuerda a ese día a escondidas en la casa de Macao, esta vez ambos disfrutan por igual.

Sus cuerpos se enredan bajo la luz tenue de la pequeña casa, ella lo rodea con sus largas y pálidas piernas mientras cada movimiento que hace su asaltante la arrastra contra las sabanas arruinadas por su propio sudor, cada entrada y salida provoca un grito pocas veces escuchado antes que dispara sobre su hombro intentando callar en vano.

Hace rato dejaron su actuación y ahora se convierten en dos amantes dejándose llevar, con sus movimientos dignos de un animal en vez de un hombre Romeo logra llevar a Erza a su Climax, la ha visto teniendo un orgasmo, la ha sentido, nunca como esta vez. Clava las uñas en su espalda causando dolor mientras grita, ese mismo grito de placer se desvanece dejando a un quejido interrumpido por sus propios temblores y luego se desploma hacia atrás.

Cuando recobra sus sentidos siente el calor, Romeo terminó con su parte después de ella y algo de su semilla terminó sobre su estómago.

Le escucha jadear acostado hacia el lado contrario, su cabeza cuelga sobre el suelo fuera de la cama y su cuerpo está tan cansado como ella, ninguno hace un esfuerzo por levantarse al menos durante unos solidos dos minutos.

\- Ahora tengo que… lavarme… - Erza toca la viscosidad sobre su plano estómago.

\- Así que supongo que terminamos, estás… agotada… ¿No? – La pregunta de Romeo no es respondida enseguida lo cual le causa terror – Por favor di que sí –

\- Si… por hoy si –

\- Genial –

Y así ambos cuerpos cansados tiemblan, cada uno por su parte, no por frio sino que se agitan al respirar intentando recuperar lo que han perdido durante semejante acto de pasión. Es Erza, por supuesto, la que toma la iniciativa y se levanta para dirigirse al baño, deja dicho que se dará una ducha rápida, luego vendrá a abrazarlo y dormir. El añadido del abrazo deja a Romeo bastante confundido pero no lo cuestiona, solo la ve alejarse.

Se encuentra mirando su trasero, de todas las cosas, alejándose de la cama.

Erza cierra la puerta del baño aprovechando para recargarse en ella y dar un gran suspiro, fue demasiado pararse tan de golpe, tanto sus piernas como sus muñecas duelen un poco todavía, a pesar del dolor esboza una sonrisa sincera. Ha entrenado a un buen chico y lo ha hecho todo un hombre, ahora puede disfrutarlo correctamente.

Romeo por su parte se recuesta en la cama sin ponerse nada de su ropa exceptuando sus boxers, con ambas manos tras su cabeza mira el techo intentando comprender lo que pasó.

* * *

 **Parte final de este especial, corta pero queria dejarlo a parte para darles un descansito aunque pueden leerlos juntos si quieren, eso ya no corre por mi cuenta :D**

 **Recuerden dejar sus reviews debajo y decirme lo que piensan! Viene el despertar de esta noche y lo que Romeo piensa de todo este 'acto'... ¿O no fue un acto? Hmmmm.**

 **Aprovecho a decirles que habrá una votación en mi perfil, si quieren pasarse y dar su opinión son libres de hacerlo :D**


	16. Hogar dulce hogar

El sonido del agua corriendo es relajante, totalmente rodeado por el pequeño baño de un color blanco con algunos detalles negros, Romeo puede sentir su cuerpo relajándose bajo la caliente ducha. El flujo y la temperatura del agua son perfectas, es la primera vez que se baña en la casa que comparte con Erza y se arrepiente de no haberlo hecho antes, ha pasado minutos simplemente apuntando su cara hacia arriba dejando todas las preocupaciones atrás.

Se escabulló al baño mientras Erza dormía, exhausta de ayer probablemente, para ser una mujer tan trabajadora y dura con los horarios suele dormir mucho de mañana, es difícil despertarla.

\- ¿Qué pasó anoche? – Mientras recuerda la silueta de Erza durmiendo plácidamente bajo las sabanas de la cama le llega esa pregunta a la mente.

Anoche pasaron muchas cosas de las cuales no recuerda haber decidido del todo, lo que sí sabe con certeza es que lo disfrutó ¿Debería sentirse mal por ello? Fue algo que acordaron mutuamente, en ningún momento Erza mostró señales de querer resistirse de verdad, nunca dijo la palabra clave.

Pero aun así todavía tiene algo presionándolo en el pecho, una sensación de que ayer dejó ver más de lo que quería, dejó ver algo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Termina de bañarse y sale de la ducha, alrededor de su cadera cuelga una toalla color blanco que había en el baño, abre la puerta hacia afuera dejando salir todo el vapor, de reojo ve que una ventana ha quedado abierta, el aire fresco recorre su cuerpo poniéndole la piel de gallina, se acerca para cerrar esa misma ventana y cuando lo hace escucha sonidos detrás.

\- Buenos días –

\- Ah, Erza, buenos días… -

\- ¿Qué haces allá? Ven, hace frio – Desde debajo de las sabanas la mujer le dispara una sonrisa amigable y lo invita con su dedo.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? –

El muchacho encuentra su ropa interior en el suelo y se asegura de ponérsela antes de comenzar a caminar en la cama, mirando su rostro Erza nota que realmente está confundido o, al menos, está preocupado.

\- Perfecto ¿Por qué? –

\- Bueno… ya sabes… ayer todo se puso bastante… agresivo –

\- ¿En serio crees que ese poquito de castigo puede conmigo? –

Tiene un punto, la misma Erza que ha soportado magos de Clase S y monstruos con suficiente poder para destruir ciudades enteras no se quejaría por el poco daño intencional que Romeo podría causarle, él se siente un poco estúpido por preguntar eso.

Se recuesta en la cama buscando un hueco para meterse debajo de las sabanas, el aire frio de la única habitación deja de golpearlo tan bruscamente y su cuerpo se envuelve en el abrigo de la suave tela, suspira poniendo sus manos entre sus propias piernas para mantenerlas calientes, su cabello húmedo se apoya en la almohada comenzando a mojarlo también.

Una gentil mano pálida se apoya en su pecho, su dedo índice traza una línea sintiendo cada uno de sus músculos, Erza solo se apoya sobre su propia mano boca abajo mientras juega con él.

\- Tienes dudas –

\- O sea… por supuesto que si –

\- Yo las tenía la primera vez que tomé ese rol que tu tuviste hacer –

\- ¿Ah sí? –

La pelirroja responde asintiendo.

Escuchar eso venir de ella logra calmarlo un poco, siente un cambio en la actitud hacia él, ahora está calmada y le habla como su igual, todavía la ve como una figura de autoridad pero esos juegos con su piel y su media sonrisa mientras lo inspecciona por encima le produce un nudo en el estómago.

\- Siento que lo que hice estuvo mal, al menos es lo que parece si lo pienso mucho pero en el momento se sintió muy bien ¿Eso tiene sentido? –

\- En retrospectiva tiene sentido pero… ¿Sabes lo que yo pienso? –

\- ¿Hm? –

\- Pienso que eres un buen chico, eres adorable, todo un caballero también – Erza presiona su delgado dedo contra la piel de Romeo mientras habla – Todo eso es bueno pero te dejas llevar por el resto de las personas, tu vida en el gremio ha pasado por seguir a Natsu y luego a los demás, pasas el rato conmigo haciendo lo que yo quiero. Pienso que lo que pasó ayer fue que realmente te liberaste, fuiste egoísta por primera vez –

\- No soy egoísta –

\- No lo eres pero pudiste serlo un rato ayer, te di la oportunidad de que sacaras a relucir ese lado dominante tuyo que hace lo que quiere –

\- ¿Eso es bueno? –

\- Depende, no dejes de ser como eres pero… pequeñas inyecciones de ese egoísmo de vez en cuando puede hacer maravillas, déjate llevar, vive un poco y sigue tus deseos – Termina su frase con ese mismo dedo dándole un piquete en la nariz, Romeo instintivamente cierra los ojos, escucha una risa breve que sería adorable de no ser por la grave voz de Erza – Sé que no me importará de vez en cuando que hagas sugerencias –

Romeo deja de mirarla, en parte porque al hacerlo solo puede ponerse más y más nervioso, con sus ojos puestos en el techo sobre ellos revé esas palabras en su cabeza, suena lógico, de repente su vida ha cambiado tanto y nunca cuestionó nada, todo este asunto con Erza fue su decisión de ambos, él accedió, hizo algo para él que consideró bueno en el momento.

Tal vez no lo considera nada normal pero ¿Puede quejarse habiendo elegido esto? Está acompañado por una hermosa mujer ahora mismo, ha perdido parte de su vergüenza y ha aprendido cosas útiles sobre el sexo.

Escucha a su amante en cuestión suspirar apoyando su cabeza en la almohada, su suave piel presiona contra él mientras cierra sus ojos para relajarse al menos unas horas antes de que tengan que irse al gremio para continuar con sus vidas.

\- Entonces… voy a disfrutar un poco más –

\- Que bueno, es mejor cuando ambos lo hacemos –

\- ¿Ambos? – Por un momento Romeo tiene la esperanza que escuchará decir a Erza que disfruta su tiempo juntos pero la sonriente pelirroja responde con sus ojos todavía cerrados.

\- No juegues con tu suerte Conbolt –

\- Hmm… - Decepcionado pero no triste Romeo gruñe acomodándose en su cómodo lecho.

\- Pero hiciste bien ayer, realmente me has sorprendido y por eso mereces una recompensa –

\- ¿Y qué sería eso? –

\- Estamos dentro de la recompensa – Sin moverse demasiado ella deja le respuesta en el aire, Romeo no dice nada y sus ojos viajan por todo el lugar intentando descifrarla como si fuera el más difícil de los acertijos – Habías dicho que buscabas un lugar donde vivir ¿No? –

\- ¿E-eh? ¿Este lugar? ¡¿Estás dándome este lugar?! –

Su exclamación rompe con el silencio de la habitación, él se exalta sin poder creerlo pero deja de intentar levantarse al notar que Erza frunce el ceño sin abrir para mostrar sus enojados ojos oscuros, se recuesta intentando tranquilizarse hasta que recibe una reprimenda.

\- Si te quedas quieto un rato más si –

\- Ah… gracias, no sé si pueda aceptarlo –

\- Yo ya tengo donde vivir, tu no, si tienes tu propio hogar podremos organizarnos mejor ¿No? Podrás incluso traer a quien quieras –

\- Supongo, aun así… mi propia casa… -

* * *

No tuvo mucho tiempo para avisarle a nadie, ese mismo día ya estaba parado frente a la puerta de esa casa con un bolso que tiene gran parte de su ropa, saca las llaves que Erza le entregó (que con las suyas propias harían dos juegos en total) abriendo la puerta. Entra en el solitario lugar dejando su bolso sobre la mesa enana y dirigiéndose a las ventanas para abrirlas y dejar entrar la luz que durará poco más de unas dos horas hasta que anochezca.

Detrás entran tres jóvenes, dos mujeres delante, Wendy Marvell y Lindsay Mine, ambas amigas de Romeo gracias al gremio de Fairy Tail, ambas llevan una caja sin tapa que rebosa con libros de varios colores y grosores, todo propiedad de él por supuesto.

\- Este lugar es genial, siempre me gustaron las casas con una sola habitación –

\- En realidad son dos, hay un baño –

\- Seria incomodo si no hubiera un baño separado – Las dos son vigiladas por encima, un gran chico de contextura atlética se alza sobre todos con una altura más que el promedio, su pelo es largo y negro tirando hacia atrás - ¿No Ren? – Es Sinj, el gran bonachón del grupo.

Los comentarios de las muchachas, asombradas por el estado de la nueva casa de su amigo, son interrumpidos por Ren que entra ultimo llevando una última caja con una luz, algunas lacrimas y otros objetos mágicos que completan la mudanza de Romeo.

\- Así no tienes que mear junto a la cocina – Dice entre risas, recibe miradas serias de las dos muchachas, un suspiro de Romeo y una carcajada de Sinj.

El grupo se acomoda en la casa, cada uno toma una tarea, Lindsay y Romeo se alejan para buscar un lugar donde acomodar los libros optando por hacer una pila con ellos cerca de la cama y una nota mental de averiguar cuanto podría salir comprar una librería, Sinj toma medidas con las herramientas que Ren trajo para buscar buenos lugares donde colocar unas repisas en las paredes cerca de la cama, Wendy se fija que todos los aparatos estén en orden esto incluiría frigorífico, cocina y accesorios en el baño, Ren solo se desaparece para comprar algo para beber.

Así pasan todo el día, comentan mientras hacen estos pequeños trabajos hasta que el sol desaparece a través de las ventanas. Cuando la noche llega los cinco se reúnen alrededor de la pequeña mesa cada uno con su propio vaso de Cerveza, exceptuando a Wendy que no bebe.

\- ¿Dónde conseguiste este lugar Romeo? Todo amueblado – Ren alza la voz rodeando a Wendy con un brazo trayéndola un poco más cerca suyo, la de pelos azules se sonroja quedándose callada.

\- Ah pues… una mujer a la que le hice un trabajo me dijo de este lugar y lo compré, fue bastante barato –

\- ¡Genial! Lo que conoces por trabajar en el gremio – Lindsay comenta alzando su botella - ¡Salud por eso! –

\- ¡Salud! – Todos gritan al unísono.

\- Ahora tenemos un lugar para caer cuando estemos por ahí de borrachera ¿No? Eso es genial –

Sinj abraza a Romeo mientras se ríe, el escuálido mago de fuego es atrapado por uno de los brazos de su amigo y es alzado en el aire, sus pies dejan de tocar el suelo y el amor comienza a reemplazar el aire en sus pulmones.

\- Ah, a-ah… - Solo alcanza a decir.

\- Sinj creo que se está quedando sin aire – Lindsay apunta con su botella a los dos, el grandote solo deja salir un pequeño 'Oops' antes de soltar a Romeo.

Después de eso, por suerte para el dueño de la casa, dejan de hablar del origen de esta, cada palabra sobre ello hace que sude frio intentando no dejar al descubierto que en realidad Erza fue quien le regaló el lugar por haberle servido bien. El tiempo pasa y los cinco amigos siguen con sus tragos, es día de semana por tanto no van demasiado lejos con ellos, antes de la medianoche todos ya están cansados y dejan sus asientos para irse.

Despedirlos con una sonrisa desde su nueva casa le deja a Romeo un buen humor, cada uno hace una despedida distinta antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la calle.

Una vez solo él comienza a procesarlo.

Puede verse a sí mismo allí durmiendo, haciendo el desayuno, usando el baño, leyendo sus libros tirado en la cama, pasando el rato con sus amigos, incluso tiene la idea de invitar a Mira cuando tengan un rato libre para decirle las grandes noticias con una sorpresa…

Mantiene esa sonrisa al darse cuenta que este lugar ahora es su hogar.

* * *

 **El desenlace de nuestro especial de Titania, un capitulo tranquilo pero creo que de aquí las cosas cambiarán mucho y eso me emociona.**

 **Realmente se siente poco pero ya vamos 16 capítulos de esta historia que no había planeado para mas de 5, tiene muchas visitas y muchos favoritos, por eso quiero agradecerles a todos los que estén leyendo esto. A pesar de ser una historia centrada en lemons y cosas de ese estilo me divierto escribiéndola, cada capitulo es una sorpresa y planear hacia adelante es igual.**

 **Es realmente una pasada escribir sobre estos personajes, ponerlos en situaciones en las que nunca estarían en el canon, especialmente escribir a Romeo es interesante dado lo poco que participó en el manga.**

 **Solo quería decirles eso, me enorgullezco de lo que he logrado con esta historia a pesar de que la premisa sea absurda.**

 **Sin mas palabras los dejo recordándoles que en mi perfil hay una votación y pueden participar en ella :D**

 **Y también les diré que, con este especial hecho, comenzaremos a meternos mas en la relación de Romeo con nuestra albina favorita.**

 **Nos vemos!**


	17. Chico de las portadas

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? –

Mirajane pregunta con su mayor sonrisa, se inclina sobre Romeo quien parece alejarse un poco cuando la ve, su cara está completamente sonrojada y evita mirarla de frente. El muchacho desabrocha unos botones de su camisa anaranjada dejándola media abierta y exponiendo parte de su pecho, mientras hace eso comenta en voz baja.

\- Nervioso… -

\- ¡Ah vamos! Te dije que te conseguiría un trabajo ¿No? –

\- Cuando dijiste que podría ganar dinero fácil en la revista Sorcerer Magazine no esperaba un trabajo como modelo –

El lugar donde se lleva a cabo esta pequeña sesión fotográfica no es en Magnolia, tuvieron que salir de la ciudad a pie para llegar a un pequeño retiro en las afueras que la revista utiliza para estas mismas ocasiones, aunque no se quedarán más que medio día. En el cercado de esta misma casa grande hay una piscina rustica que más parece un agujero recubierto con piedras, aparentemente capaz de calentarse como aguas termales usando magia que viene desde abajo, junto al agua es donde Mirajane y Romeo esperan al fotógrafo.

\- Pues debí decirte, mi error –

Él suspira dejando en paz su camisa – Entonces ¿Por qué yo? Apuesto a que la gente que lee esta revista no sabe que existo –

\- Fuiste mi primera opción de hecho, los chicos ya han aparecido aquí y tú eres uno de los pocos que nunca ha posado, además… - Mira toma una pequeña pausa para reírse en voz baja – Eres adorable así avergonzado, creí que ya no te pasaba –

\- ¡Voy a posar para una revista! ¿¡Quieres que no esté nervioso!? –

\- Ah, relájate, Romeo, todo saldrá perfecto… ya verás que eres un modelo natural. Tienes ese cuerpo bien ejercitado y esa carita de ángel – Luego de hacer esa pequeña lista ella se inclina para darle un golpecito con su dedo justo en la mejilla – Tienes que compartir eso con otras personas que no seamos Erza y yo –

Se les acerca un chico de pelos largos atados en una desordenada coleta de caballo, sus ojos mostrando un toque de cansancio aunque mantiene una sonrisa gentil, levanta la cámara cuando los dos magos se concentran en él.

\- Por fin, creí que no encontraría la cámara ¿Estás listo Romeo? –

\- Yo n-no sé cómo hacer esto… -

\- ¿Primera vez eh? –

 _\- Y como todas mis primeras veces parece que van a obligarme de nuevo –_ Romeo suspira, prefiere guardarse el comentario y asentir en silencio.

\- De acuerdo, no te preocupes, ya tienes las vistas ahora solo hace falta sacar las fotos casuales, si quieres ponerte en una pose… digamos sentado junto al agua para empezar –

Un poco dudoso el joven mago decide hace caso, se sienta de piernas cruzadas a la orilla de la piscina, sus brazos apoyados detrás de su espalda dejando su torso expuesto casi completamente mientras intenta disimular una mirada hacia arriba, la rigidez de su espalda y su expresión forzada denotan la falta de experiencia y los nervios que sobran.

Mirajane se ríe en el fondo.

\- Intenta relajarte Romeo –

No tiene otra opción, terminará completamente inmóvil si sigue así de tenso, suspira bajando su cabeza y entonces escucha la foto, lo agarra justo cuando está mirando a la lente. Se sonroja e intenta levantarse, cuando apoya su brazo sobre su rodilla es víctima de otra foto.

\- ¡No estaba listo! –

\- Yo decido cuando lo estas o no – El fotógrafo de cara cansada acomoda la lente una vez más después de haber tomado la segunda foto.

Una vez levantado es instruido en un par de fotografías más, un par apoyado casualmente contra la cerca que rodea el patio, una donde debe sacarse su camisa y colgársela en su cuello como si fuera una toalla, luego una sonrisa avergonzada mientras se rasca su cuello aunque esta fue de arrebato mientras Mira decía algo gracioso. Pronto la vergüenza desaparece y da oportunidad para unas fotos casuales más orgánicas y menos forzadas, esto ayudado al entorno amigable que comparten los tres.

\- Ahora agreguemos un poco de agua, las fotos con cuerpos mojados siempre tienen bastante demanda –

\- ¿Agua? –

Romeo no tiene tiempo a cuestionárselo ni decir que no ya que Mira le hecha un balde de agua completo por encima de la cabeza, en un segundo de distraído queda empapado de la cabeza hasta los pies, por supuesto reacciona asustándose. La corriente del agua casi le baja sus shorts pero atina a agarrarlos de una parte de su cadera, una pose perfecta para una foto.

\- Ah, que f-frio – Ignorando lo que acaba de pasar él se concentra para enviar algo de calor alrededor de su cuerpo usando su propia magia.

\- ¡Genial! Ahora Mira, si nos haces el favor de unirte –

\- ¡Con gusto! –

\- ¿Unirse? – Cuando el muchacho voltea hacia la que lo ha castigado con el agua nota que ya ha perdido su vestido tan veraniego de colores pasteles y se encuentra en un bikini celeste de bordes blancos que deja poco a la imaginación - ¡¿Cuándo te has desvestido?! –

\- Detalles, detalles… - La chica se ríe mientras se acerca hasta tomarlo de un arrebato y abrazarlo, desde fuera parece algo inocente, Romeo se muere de vergüenza porque sabe que en realidad ella aprovecha la oportunidad para refregarlo contra sus pechos.

\- Ya que Mirajane fue la de la idea de traerte pensé que hoy podíamos hacer unas fotos en conjunto, para mostrar quienes son los elegidos esta vez –

\- Vas a salir en la revista conmigo ¿No te agrada la idea? Podemos tomarnos unas lindas fotos juntos –

Él realmente pensaba estar listo ya con dos o tres fotos pero ahora ha contado al menos siete, no sabe cuántas de estas irán a parar a la revista pero quiere que todo acabe pronto. Mirando a su compañera, sin embargo, se encuentra sin fuerzas para negarse, ella le da una sonrisa tan dulce, quiere compartir parte de su vida con él trayéndolo para sacarse fotos juntos.

Incluso si es algo vergonzoso Romeo va a hacerlo, al menos por ella, lo comunica bajando la cabeza resignado y suspirando.

Mira aplaude por su batalla ganada.

Al final terminaron 'posando' juntos, no tantas poses incluidas pero algunas fotos casuales con ellos dos ya sea junto a la piscina, sentados en el césped y una foto furtiva que consiguió sacar el camarógrafo cuando la albina abrazó a Romeo por detrás dándole las gracias por aceptar su invitación.

* * *

Una vez terminada la sesión fotográfica el chico a cargo de la cámara dijo que se ausentaría un rato para poder revelar las fotos, Romeo aprovechó este momento para entrar en la casa, en el baño más específicamente. Como es de esperarse es un baño lujoso aunque no muy grande, con un pequeño armario a un lado de la puerta que él abrió buscando una toalla con la cual secar su cuerpo, ya con la vergüenza casi desaparecida comienza a entrar el frio en su cuerpo.

Se para frente al espejo y refriega la toalla contra su cara, su cabello queda alborotado apuntando en todas direcciones, cuando va a secar su torso escucha la puerta.

Instintivamente se hace hacia atrás e intenta hablar para echar a la persona que lo invade, eso es hasta que nota que es Mirajane y lo mira sonriente mientras cierra la puerta tras de sí.

\- Ya casi termino… -

Le intenta hablar pero ella avanza con un paso seguro hasta él y lo besa de repente, casi un choque entre sus labios en vez de algo más gentil, Romeo es empujado hacia atrás con ese beso tan intenso, su espalda se apoya en la fría pared de azulejos pero no puede quejarse demasiado mientras su boca está ocupada.

Hasta ahora Romeo intentó mantenerse civilizado y no mirar demasiado a Mirajane, sabe que al hacerlo surgiría un obvio problema en sus pantalones especialmente con ese traje de baño puesto, ahora no puede contenerse.

No pasa mucho antes de que ambos estén atrapados en el calor del momento, ya sin ningún pudor o preocupación por lo que sea que esté pasando afuera, se rodean en un abrazo mutuo mientras él continua siendo presionado contra esa pared tan fría, sus cuerpos húmedos se entrelazan y pareciera que solo con su calor corporal podrían comenzar a secarse.

\- Mira ¿Por qué? – Romeo pregunta al lograr liberarse por unos segundos, un dedo pálido lo calla gentilmente apoyándose sobre sus labios.

\- Fue difícil esperar a estar solos, viéndote así… -

\- ¿Viéndome? –

\- ¿Qué creías que solo los hombres miran a las mujeres de _esa_ manera? – Ella le habla susurrando, baja su cuerpo lentamente hasta apoyar su frente en los pectorales de su amado, le da un pequeño beso en el centro de su cuerpo – La verdad es que, además de ayudarte con la paga, te traje aquí por algo más personal… De solo pensar en que la gente te verá, otras chicas, serás un objeto de deseo para más de una, eso te lo aseguro, y yo soy la única que puede verte en todo tu esplendor. –

Suena tan posesiva, no suena para nada como la Mirajane agradable y santa que está siempre en el gremio, saca su lengua y Romeo se estremece al sentirla estirando una larga probada de abajo hacia arriba sobre sus pectorales. Todo esto le parece familiar, tiene algo que ver con las palabras de Erza, dijo que Mira no era como parecía frente a todos los demás, este debe ser su lado pervertido, es un alivio que no sea ni remotamente tan dominante como Erza.

\- Que otras personas te deseen hace que yo me sienta más afortunada ¿A ti no te excita? –

\- Eh… yo… no creo que… -

\- ¿Nunca has visto esas revistas donde yo salgo? Sé que tu padre es un fanático de esas, gran parte del gremio y Magnolia lo son, solo piensa que esa Mirajane de las revistas que tanto quieren está aquí para ti… dispuesta a seguir tus ordenes, entregada completamente a tus deseos –

Mira, para él, no es solo un objeto de sexo, es una gran compañera y una figura que merece su amor, pero aun así sus palabras logran llegarle. Tantos años viendo esas revistas con las magas más hermosas en portada, recuerda una de las primeras veces donde tuvo impulsos sexuales fue con una de las mencionadas sesiones fotográficas de Mirajane.

¿Estaría mal dejar tanto sentimentalismo por una vez y que los impulsos lo lleven? Justo como ese roleplay de hace unos días…

\- Tu silencio no dice nada pero tu pequeño amigo aquí abajo lo dice todo – La albina le llama la atención, sus ojos están puestos debajo sobre la estirada tela de su bañador peleando para no liberar ese mencionado amigo – No puedes volver ahí afuera así, que problema –

\- Es realmente un problema, uno que es tu culpa – Él aparta la mirada mientras se sonroja furiosamente, su intento de sonar mandón falla miserablemente.

El comentario la hace reír, con su mejilla descansando sobre los marcados abdominales del muchacho ella baja una mano y retira el bañador de en medio, debajo no hay ropa interior, el miembro de Romeo se asoma todavía a medio camino de mostrarse en todo su esplendor.

Con la vista puesta en ayudarle Mira se mueve hasta quedar de rodillas, la altura actual es perfecta para ayudarlo a que esté listo, arquea su espalda ligeramente y apoya sus manos alrededor de sus propios senos rodeando esa parte de Romeo por debajo de su traje de baño. Él se estremece, sus ojos negros encuentran la sonrisa y la mirada inocente de su amante ¿Cómo es que alguien tan angelical puede hacer algo así en público?

\- La Mirajane de las revistas no puede hacer esto ¿No? –

Solo unos movimientos después él ya está listo, duro como roca – Alguien vendrá –

\- ¿Ahora te preocupas por eso? –

Su queja parece simplemente echar leña al fuego, Mira aprieta sus manos asegurándose de refregar a Romeo entre sus pechos con más intensidad, baja y sube un poco más rápido también.

La albina se concentra en lo que está en frente de ella, mueve sus pechos arriba y abajo mientras escucha como Romeo se queja en voz baja, sus ojos posados sobre los abdominales del muchacho, su cuerpo flaco y atlético, ligeramente húmedo por todo el trabajo con el agua y ahora que comienza a sudar en el pequeño y caluroso baño.

Hay algo que le gusta de hacer este tipo de cosas, no es la primera vez que usa su envidiable busto para complacer a alguien, incluso si no saca nada a cambio obtiene buenas vistas y además puede servirle a su amado, en este caso Romeo.

Deja ir su herramienta por un momento, se escapa entre sus pechos ya comenzando a cubrirlos de un conocido líquido resbaloso que envía un mensaje: está haciéndolo bien.

\- Mira, no… si quieres yo puedo… -

\- Lo siento, ahora mismo estas recibiendo un tratamiento especial… solo para ti – Le dice en voz baja guiñándole un ojo, como si él fuera a verlo tan concentrado que está en no acabar rápidamente – Ahora vas a cubrirme con esa _asquerosa_ semilla tuya –

Terminando su frase sin dejar que Romeo le responda pone la mitad del duro miembro dentro de su boca, en un solo movimiento su garganta ya reacciona y no llega hasta al fondo, nunca fue algo que pudiera hacer, toma la base con su mano y trabaja con lo que puede. Romeo solo observa sin poder hacer nada, apoya sus dedos sobre ese cabello blanco tan suave dándole una suave caricia, no sabe qué otra cosa debería estar haciendo y no quiere interferir con ese sentimiento tan placentero.

Los movimientos de su lengua y su mano son excepcionales desde el punto de vista de Romeo, apenas y puede contener sus gemidos cuando la siente trabajar, no solo la vista es magnífica pero ese sentimiento que ella le traspasó también lo es: Esto es de él, solo él.

Mirajane puede sentirlo, el sabor amargo de hombre, la frustración acumulándose dentro de su boca mientras se mueve, el cuerpo de Romeo que comienza a ponerse más y más tenso. Sigue moviendo su mano en una moción corta de masturbación mientras su lengua juega con la punta, tantea y lo invita a liberarlo todo.

\- ¡Ah! Mira… - Apenas y atisba a hablar antes de que se estremezca.

Con Romeo en su mano y todavía dándole placer ella aparta la boca dejando que derrame todo su ser donde sea, deja que la gravedad actúe. Cierra un ojo por reflejo cuando se disparan las varias cuerdas de color blanco, la cantidad que se derrama sobre su piel le deja saber silenciosamente que ha hecho un buen trabajo, sigue moviendo su mano sacando unos pocos espasmos más del muchacho y, por lo tanto, algo más de líquido que recae sobre su pálido cuerpo.

\- Pero que desastre, ahora estamos sucios ambos –

Mientras ella calla sus palabras Romeo baja la mirada, se queda atónito, ahí está esa misma chica de vuelta con esa sonrisa y esos ojos tan inocentes, usa su lengua para limpiar la punta de su instrumento, su boca y barbilla manchadas al igual que su pecho, incluso algo de su semen se desliza a sus pechos y busca un cómodo lugar allí antes de seguir su camino hasta manchar el traje de baño.

Definitivamente esta no es la misma Mirajane que ha conocido por años… y, por primera vez desde que todo comenzó, le alegra ver su verdadero yo, también le 'alegra' en otros sentidos.

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Romeo obligó a Mirajane a parar con sus juegos, tuvo que usar de argumento el hecho de que todavía están en un lugar ajeno y el fotógrafo bien podría estar buscándolos, recibió una queja y un puchero bastante infantil pero nada de resistencia.

La canilla está abierta y la albina lava los resultados de su encuentro clandestino, salpica algo de agua sobre su rostro y luego se mueve para hacer lo mismo con sus pechos aunque esto se le dificulta un poco más habiendo caído algo del semen entre ellos, Romeo se cruza de brazos apoyado en una pared mientras mira alrededor del baño intentando que no sea obvio cuando sus ojos aterrizan en el esbelto cuerpo albino que tiene en frente.

\- ¡Ah! Está fría – Se queja ella temblando por un momento.

\- Por supuesto que está fría, no deberías haberte manchado tanto para empezar –

\- ¿Ahora es mi culpa? No vi que tuvieras problema rociándome… -

Como siempre Mirajane logra darle un golpe bajo, su elocuencia a la hora de hablar sobre temas privados es la mayor debilidad de Romeo – Supongo… de todas formas tú fuiste quien me emboscó –

\- Soy terrible ¿No? – Mirando por encima de su hombro ella frunce el ceño, sus caderas se agitan bamboleando su trasero de izquierda a derecha – Merezco algo de castigo, la verdad –

Ahora parece haber llamado la atención del muchacho, o al menos ha acabado con su paciencia, él se acerca caminando lentamente hasta ponerse justo detrás, la simpática demonia puede verlo todo con solo mirar el espejo, ve como los ojos de Romeo la inspeccionan de arriba abajo ya con una actitud menos avergonzada aunque todavía dudoso.

Siente su suave mano en su costilla izquierda y como baja haciendo un mapa de sus curvas, está por llegar a sus muslos y ella ya comienza a perder el control de nuevo.

\- ¿Mira? – La puerta suena con unos golpes que parecen ser los más fuertes en siglos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Si? –

\- ¿Todo bien allí? No encuentro a Romeo por ningún lado –

La albina voltea dándole la cara al mago de fuego mencionado, se encoje de hombros con una sonrisa divertida dejándole saber que ha perdido su oportunidad, al menos por ahora.

\- Ahora iré a buscarlo, creo que fue afuera –

\- De acuerdo, cuando estén véanme en la piscina, tengo las fotos –

Antes de salir Mira logra robarle un pequeño besito en los labios a un Romeo que suspira por ser interrumpido, lo toma de la mano y lo dirige afuera con cuidado para no llamar la atención. Su excursión al baño fue furtiva y rápida, fue tan rápida que olvidaron limpiar algo del derrame de Romeo que quedó en el suelo…

Con suerte se secaría antes de que alguien se resbale por culpa de su encuentro secreto.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Me alegra que sigan aquí mis pervertidos, se acercan mas capitulos para aquellos que han esperado la parte de la historia de Mirajane, aunque no se preocupen que Erza todavia tiene sus momentos.**

 **En el próximo capitulo ¡¿Todo el secreto es comprometido?! O-O**

 **Recuerden votar en la encuesta en mi perfil, eso influirá mas adelante en algunas ideas ;)**

 **Nos vemos!**


	18. La discreción es la clave

\- Aquí tiene -

Dejando su libro de lado y apoyándolo en el suelo acomoda su espalda contra las almohadas detrás para quedar sentada lo más derecha posible en la cama. A su lado se cierne Romeo con una tabla en sus manos, sobre ella hay una taza con te, azúcar y un pedazo de tarta de fresa todo acomodado prolijamente, esa misma tabla es apoyada junto al cuerpo de la maga pelirroja.

Una vez abajo ella inspecciona con cuidado que todo esté en su lugar, se inclina hacia el costado para tomar un sorbo de su té, dulce justo como le gusta y en un punto medio entre estar caliente sin quemarle la lengua.

\- Gracias, ya puedes sentarte –

Escuchando un tono satisfactorio Romeo suspira y toma asiento a los pies de su maestra- No puedo creer que me hayas hecho ir a buscar todo eso con este traje puesto –

\- ¿Eso es una queja? –

\- No… maestra –

Levantando la taza una vez más Erza observa su posesión, lleva puesto una camisa negra con saco del mismo color por encima y unos pantalones de vestir también del color de su cabello, la luz refleja una ligera sombra morada en todo el atuendo exterior, se ha sacado los guantes que le ha dado para poder preparar todo más fácilmente.

\- Me perteneces, es normal que yo decida que lleves puesto, ese es un traje apropiado para servir a tu maestra – Le dice antes de hacer una pausa para otro trago, se mueve para dejar la taza en su lugar y tomar la tarta - Además, si me preguntas, te vez más guapo así… más profesional –

\- Siento que estoy enlatado ¿Al menos puedo quitarme el saco? –

\- De acuerdo, solo porque has cumplido –

Y así lo hace, deshace los botones y luego saca sus brazos de las mangas, deja el saco sobre la cama.

Hay solo un breve silencio antes que las intenciones de la pelirroja se hagan notar, Romeo clava sus ojos en el techo hasta que algo rosa su entrepierna de manera circular, no es nada sutil. Erza le sonríe mientras el talón de su pie juguetea con él. No es necesario que haga demasiado antes de que su hombría comience a hacerse notar debajo del ajustado pantalón negro, esto le causa una sonrisa a la pelirroja quien continua comiendo discretamente como si nada pasara.

\- Tal vez, después de que termine, puedes servirme de otra manera… -

\- Por supuesto que sí, este traje no iba a salir barato –

\- Parece que tienes ganas de hablar hoy ¿Qué tal si me siento en tu cara para hacerte callar? –

Las veces que lo ha hecho juega con la respiración de Romeo - Preferiría que no… -

Hábilmente Erza continua usando su pie sobre Romeo, usa sus dedos para buscar sitio debajo de su cinturón y logra tocar la cabeza de lo que él intenta ocultar, lo presiona suavemente con su piel desnuda. Mirando hacia abajo el muchacho solo puede quejarse, sus manos apoyadas detrás de su cuerpo, si ella quiere jugar así con él lo único que puede hacer es dejarla.

\- Da la vuelta y hazte cargo de tus pantalones –

Romeo obedece, con ambas rodillas sobre la cama da la vuelta para estar de frente a su maestra, deshace el botón de sus pantalones de vestir y baja el cierre dejando ver su ropa interior y un erecto miembro formando una carpa debajo. Erza deja de lado lo poco que queda de su pastel y trae su té una vez más ya acercándose al final de su merienda, apoya de nuevo ese invasivo pie.

Sus movimientos son sutiles pero él los siente hasta en el último centímetro de su cuerpo, el talón contra sus bolas, los dedos tomando su hombría entre ellos y apretando con suficiente fuerza para darle un susto. Mira hacia adelante subiendo por esas palidas piernas desnudas hasta el ensombrecido lugar entre ellas bajo la falda azul de su maestra, debería haber ropa interior allí pero no la hay, mientras juega con él se expone para ayudar con la circulación de su sangre.

Puede escucharla tomando su te apaciblemente, con su sonrisa seductora, su único ojo oscuro puesto sobre él para analizar cada reacción, notando como su respiración se agita.

El muchacho se mueve hacia adelante para apoyar sus manos en los muslos de su maestra pero el destino le juega una mala pasada.

La puerta suena, alguien golpea.

Rompiendo totalmente con la atmosfera ambos magos se miran entre ellos, nadie dice nada obviamente, es la casa de Romeo y Erza no debería estar allí sin razón, mucho menos manoseándolo de esa manera.

\- ¡Romeo! ¡Soy Ren! – La voz del muchacho herrero se escucha clara del otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¡Ya voy! –

Erza dispara una mirada asesina a su mascota, él solo se encoge de hombros, no hay más remedio que dejarlo entrar ahora que ha hablado, en el fondo se arrepiente un poco de hacerlo.

Acomodan rápidamente la escena, Erza se esconde dentro del baño mientras Romeo vuelve a subir sus pantalones, acomoda la cama y pone la tabla con la merienda encima cerca del sector de la cocina para disimular, todavía tiene un gran problema entre sus piernas que no va a calmarse pero afortunadamente puede esconderlo bastante bien.

* * *

La puerta se abre y efectivamente Ren está allí, su ropa sencilla tiene un delantal de color oscuro encima que señala que ha salido del trabajo hace un rato, le sonríe como un chiquillo y lo saluda con la mano, Romeo le responde con una sonrisa forzada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- Hoy terminamos temprano, mi jefe tenía que irse de viaje así que comienzan mis mini-vacaciones de una semana – El chico moreno levanta su mano derecha con una bolsa de dinero en ella – Y me ha pagado por adelantado así que podemos hacer de todo esta semana –

\- Ah… ¿Y por qué venir aquí? –

\- Quería decírtelo a ti primero… oye… ¿Eso es un traje? –

De un salto hacia atrás Romeo involuntariamente deja entrar a su amigo, mientras la puerta es cerrada él se sacude como si sacarse el traje de algún modo evitara toda la situación, termina por rendirse todavía con cara de terror.

\- Es que… he decidido cambiar un poco mi imagen ¿Te gusta? –

\- Bueno, si te ves más profesional –

Romeo acomoda su camisa color negro y busca su chaqueta sobre la cama, sigue allí descansando, mientras va a colgarla sobre un gancho junto a la puerta suspira, ahora solo debería mantener a Erza escondida en el baño y…

Erza está escondida en el baño, no puede salir si Ren se queda todo el día.

Para echarlo primero debería darle una explicación pero ahora mismo no se le ocurre nada, voltea para al menos tenerlo ocupado cuando ve al chico herrero inclinado sobre una mesada en la sección de la cocina, ha tomado la misma cuchara que su maestra estaba usando y está a punto de hincarle el diente a su tarta de fresa.

\- ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?! – Grita de repente llamándole la atención, nadie debe tocar nunca el postre de Erza, especialmente si ella está tan cerca.

Ren inclina su cabeza, revisa la cuchara un poco y luego el pedazo de tarta, finalmente asiente como si entendiera algo - Oh, tienes razón… estoy hecho un asco ¿Te importa si paso al baño? –

\- ¡No! –

Usando toda la agilidad disponible dentro de un traje tan incómodo Romeo salta y se interpone entre Ren y la puerta del baño, abre sus brazos, su salto casi hace que sus cabezas choquen.

\- Estas actuando raro, viejo –

\- Oye, no, el baño está roto, hay que hacer reparaciones ya que el agua no corre –

\- Ya veo… -

Ya sin poder soportarlo más Romeo le da una palmada en el brazo a su amigo – Escucha, tengo cosas que… -

Pero no puede terminar su frase, se ve interrumpido por el lento crujido de la puerta del mismo baño abriéndose, de adentro por supuesto sale caminando la conocida pelirroja, su cabello ligeramente mojado y su ropa completamente arreglada. Voltea hacia los dos chicos, Romeo la observa intentando no golpearse la cara con fuerza mientras su amigo Ren solo cruza los brazos.

Entonces hay un momento donde los tres están paralizados, casi pareciera que Erza está a punto de salir corriendo avergonzada,

\- Gracias por prestarme tu baño, Romeo –

Los mira por encima totalmente petrificada, su voz se parece más a la de un niño pequeño intentando leer por primera vez, forzada y pausada. Podrá ser muchas cosas pero Erza no es buena actriz…

\- Creí que el baño estaba roto – Ren agrega, haciéndolo todo peor.

\- Parece que me… confundí… - Romeo hace un esfuerzo para disimular la situación y busca un lugar junto a su amigo para presentarlo – Ren ella es Erza –

\- Ya sé quién es – Responde el muchacho en un susurro.

\- Y yo he escuchado de Ren, el muchacho que suele visitar a nuestra joven compañera Wendy ¿No? Espero que se estén llevando bien… -

Aunque intenta comenzar una charla parece que ahora habla con un tono más amenazante, probablemente se haya olvidado de porqué está ahí en favor de conocer al mencionado chico de piel morena, Erza cruza los brazos mientras él intenta decirle que todo está perfecto y evitar esos ojos oscuros asesinos.

\- Wendy nos ha contado que trabajas en una herrería –

\- Soy aprendiz en realidad, no es mía –

\- Tal vez algún día podremos hacer un trato, siempre necesitamos armas o esas cosas para nuestros miembros más nuevos –

\- Si, señora, me encantaría –

Romeo aprovecha el breve silencio entre ellos para toser llamando la atención de su maestra, a esto le sigue otro silencio incomodo antes de que ella golpee sus manos en un aplauso.

\- De acuerdo, debo irme a hacer cosas de trabajo, espero verte luego en el gremio Romeo para… trabajo –

\- Ya, sí, claro –

Sin mucho más que agregar la pelirroja finalmente se despide asintiendo discretamente, da la vuelta y sale por la puerta a una velocidad que podría confundirse con decisión cuando en realidad quiere salir de ahí antes de que se levanten sospechas. Romeo la sigue unos pasos y cierra la puerta con fuerza, una vez cerrada apoya su mano contra la madera y da un suspiro de alivio, detrás Ren se acerca con su cabeza ladeada y una sonrisa que crece mas segundo a segundo.

Romeo cree que se ha salvado pero su cara vuelve a ser una de pánico al notar esa misma sonrisa.

\- No… no lo digas… -

\- ¡Te estas tirando a tu jefa! –

Y con esa frase logra poner al joven mago completamente rojo, salta a su lado para taparle la boca y chistarle para salvar sus vidas.

\- ¡Cierra la maldita boca! – Le dice en una mezcla de susurro y grito desesperado.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la chica especial era Erza Scarlet? ¡Viejo! ¡Y creíamos que eras asexual o algo así! –

\- Si no te dije era para salvarte… espera ¿Quién creía eso? –

\- No es importante –

Intentando calmar la situación Romeo se toma un momento para poner sus pensamientos en orden y luego procede a explicarle todo a su amigo ya más tranquilos ambos sentados alrededor de la pequeña mesa de café, explica que Erza es solo una relación que no tiene nada que ver con el amor y la chica de la que hablaba hace semanas era otra, no dio el nombre por si acaso.

Ren asiente durante la mayoría de la explicación, su cara adopta una expresión seria como si le estuviesen explicando química avanzada, su sonrisa malévola vuelve a aparecer al final.

\- Pero entonces si te estas tirando a tu jefa ¡Y la jefa de Wendy también! –

\- Escucha, Ren, va a matarnos si se entera que tú sabes… -

Aunque todavía feliz el muchacho parecer darse cuenta de lo obvio – Cierto, no te preocupes, no pensaba decir nada –

\- Gracias –

Una vez resuelta la situación Romeo puede calmarse un poco, relaja sus hombros y hunde su cuerpo en la silla, incluso si alguien lo sabe al menos es uno de sus amigos, un error así frente a alguien del gremio que no sepa guardar secretos (Que eso incluye a cualquiera) y todo acabaría, su reputación y la de Erza arruinados.

Mantiene sus ojos cerrados por un buen rato hasta sentir un brazo rodearlo, abre su ojo derecho para encontrar a Ren inclinado junto a su silla.

\- Eres mi hermano de otra madre, Romeo, mi amigo, mi camarada… -

\- Ya entendí, Ren –

\- Mi pana, mi compañero, el mango de mi espada – Parece que sus cumplidos terminan ahí pero aclara la garganta antes de seguir – Por eso quiero que me cuentes como es… -

\- ¿Cómo es…?-

\- Con Erza, viejo –

Y así de fácil su tranquilidad desaparece, endereza su espalda y se desprende de ese abrazo 'amigable' poniéndose tan rojo como el cabello de la mujer en cuestión, su cara parece echar humo solo de pensar en hablar de sus encuentros especialmente los que lo incluyen siendo humillado.

\- ¡NO! –

\- ¿Cómo que 'No'? ¡Tienes que contarme! Es… terapéutico o algo así –

\- ¿¡P-por qué querrías saber eso!? ¡Tienes novia! –

\- Oye, la curiosidad nunca mató a nadie –

Romeo entierra su cara en sus manos escondiendo su rubor - Mátame, mátame ahora… -

Mientras tanto Ren solo asiente poniendo su mejor cara comprensiva, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse – Tranquilo, campeón, tenemos todo el día para que me lo cuentes -

* * *

 **Casi un mes desde que actualicé por ultima vez, me disculpo profundamente por ello, perdí parte del documento y tuve que volver a escribirlo, luego tuve un bloqueo bastante largo. u^^**

 **Espero sepan perdonar, me alegra ya volver a regularizar un poco, he planeado varios capítulos adelante así que prometo que la próxima actualización será mas ágil.**

 **Será todo un festín ;)**

 **Recuerden dejar sus reviews debajo!**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	19. Cita a ciegas

Otra semana termina en Magnolia, Romeo se abre paso lentamente por la multitud de gente que sale a disfrutar de la noche más bulliciosa que lo normal, las luces llenan la calle al igual que las personas, los olores y las músicas de los diversos locales nocturnos se mezclan con el continuo ruido de felicidad; él no está para nada feliz.

La semana pasada comenzó con Ren casi descubriendo su secreto, eso ya le provoca ansiedad, no por desconfiar de su amigo pero porque sabe que él es un distraído y puede que se le escape la verdad en algún momento, además de eso su padre cayó enfermo durante varios dias obligándolo a quedarse para cuidarlo, esto también haciendo que tome trabajos en la ciudad. Los trabajos locales son, siempre, de baja categoría: Limpiar, hacer guardia, atrapar algún criminal de baja categoría, encontrar objetos perdidos…

Ciertamente fueron dos semanas horribles, se aburrió a más no poder, por si fuera poco Fairy Tail organizó una operación conjunta con Sabertooth para atacar un gremio oscuro especialmente poderoso, todos tuvieron que poner su grano de arena y eso lo incluye. Erza manejó todo el asunto a distancia con el maestro de Sabertooth Sting, fue la primera vez que lo hace con un asunto tan grande y eso casi la empuja a la locura.

Tal vez todo esté mezclado por la interrupción de Ren y por eso ha sido estricta.

Obviamente no hubo tiempo para ningún juego durante esas dos semanas de pesadilla, apenas tuvo tiempo para sentarse a descansar e intercambiar unas palabras con Mirajane.

Solo ahora se da cuenta de a lo que Erza se refiere, sin sus escapadas secretas ciertamente se siente más tenso…

Pero ahora la pesadilla ha terminado, el gremio oscuro fue destruido, su padre se ha curado ya hace días y mañana comenzará a viajar de nuevo, con suerte conseguirá algún compañero o compañera que no le cause problemas y pueda disfrutar los nuevos aires.

Mientras tanto Mirajane lo ha convocado a su propia casa, pidiendo las llaves para ir primera y acomodar todo para una cena entre ambos, esa es la única preocupación en su mente.

Puede lidiar con monstruos gigantes, magos psicópatas, magia arcana antigua y peligrosos bandidos, pero a la hora de interpretar lo que Mira quiere con esta cena su respiración se agita, su corazón late más rápido y sus manos se vuelven gelatina. Han charlado por mucho tiempo y han compartido bebidas amigablemente, han hecho de todo en cuanto a intimidad pero ¿Una cena romántica? Eso nunca lo habían hecho, no tiene miedo a estar a solas con ella o a hablarle, esas son cosas del pasado, tiene más miedo a lo que la cena significa en sí.

Ella le pidió que no llevara nada, él no sabe que encontrará ¿Debería prepararse para un regaño? ¿Una noche tranquila? ¿Qué tan romántico debe ser? No es experto en este tipo de cosa. Una cosa es segura, esta cena los pone en una posición extraña, hasta ahora Romeo no había considerado su relación como más que un mutuo juego… pero ahora no sabe que creer.

* * *

Al tocar la puerta escucha los pasos de la albina del otro lado de la puerta, se acerca y, antes de abrir le habla pidiéndole que cierre sus ojos, Romeo no tiene problemas con eso, al menos puede sacar de su cabeza la preocupación de que ella esté enojada, suena muy feliz.

La puerta se abre y una mano lo conduce dentro volviéndola a cerrar por detrás, con llave.

Es obvio que la que lo lleva y termina por sentarlo en una silla es Mirajane, se desprende de su mano para ir a buscar algo mientras Romeo tantea el ambiente, con sus pies golpea apenas lo que debe ser su mesa baja y asume que ya puede abrir los ojos, pregunta antes solo para asegurarse.

\- ¿Ya? –

\- _No todavía_ – El canto de Mira se escucha del otro lado del monoambiente y acercándose – Aquí estamos –

Apoya algo sobre la mesa, algo que suena más pesado que un vaso, podría ser una jarra o un plato, Romeo está tentado a abrir los ojos pero entonces es cuando siente algo rosar su rostro, un pedazo de tela. Al abrir sus ojos, intrigado por lo que está pasando, todavía no puede ver nada, está vendado.

\- Listo… -

\- ¿Una venda? La última vez que me vendaron no terminó muy bien… -

\- Prometo que esta vez será más divertido, vamos a jugar un pequeño juego – Le susurra desde atrás.

Dejando la venda atada y bien ajustada la muchacha da la vuelta alrededor de Romeo, finalmente termina por sentarse en él, su posterior lentamente posado sobre las piernas que él mantiene juntas cuando se da cuenta de lo que quiere. No puede verla pero con solo sentirla ya le provoca calor en la cara, mantiene sus piernas tiesas, intenta mover sus brazos para ayudarle a mantener el balance pero Mira lo detiene.

\- No, eso va contra las reglas… -

\- ¿A que estamos jugando e-exactamente? –

\- Pues es fácil, no podrás ni moverte ni ver, tu objetivo es adivinar que he preparado de comer – Ella establece las reglas, se sonríe aunque él no pueda verla, usa gentil mano para dibujar la línea del mentón de su amante meticulosamente – Si lo haces bien podrás recuperar tus sentidos y ganar un premio… -

\- ¿Tengo alguna opción? –

\- No, ninguna –

Aunque fuera a objetar tenerla tan cerca es lindo, lo admite por dentro, además de que el juego pude llegar a ser divertido, tendrá que tener su sentido del gusto afilado y prestar atención incuso si él no tiene mucha experiencia en el campo de la cocina.

No tiene tiempo para decir si está de acuerdo o no, la albina ya está literalmente sobre él inclinada sobre la mesa manejando los cubiertos.

A pesar de que él no puede verla tiene en su mente su sonrisa tan particular, no sabe exactamente por qué decidió hacer esto pero sí que lo disfruta, y está acertado. Mira corta sobre el plato mientras sus piernas se aprietan contra las de Romeo, es evidente por su cara de incomodidad que el chico también se ha dado cuenta de ello, con un simple movimiento estaría sentándose justo sobre su área más sensible.

Viene el primer bocado, una mano le ayuda a dirigirlo hacia el tenedor, sin saber que tanto está comiendo se asegura de abrir su boca grande, algo caliente entra y cierra mordiendo el metal del tenedor, Mira lo retira y corta algo para ella.

\- Carne – Se lo deja saber apenas lo saborea, ciertamente es una carne muy magra y suave, cubierta por una leve capa de algún ingrediente que la hace agridulce – Carne roja… -

\- ¡No así! – Ella responde después de tragar, se le escapa una risita – Tienes que ser más específico –

Romeo sube su mentón al sentirla apoyada en su pecho, su dedo sube y baja marcando la línea de su camisa que deja ver su pecho desnudo, cuando le habla lo hace susurrando observándolo desde allí abajo.

\- A-ah… ¿Vaca? –

\- Venado –

\- No soy bueno en esto ¿No? –

De nuevo esa risa inocente y malvada a la vez, una caricia con su mejilla antes de separarse para trabajar sobre la mesa de nuevo - Eres terrible –

\- Al menos me estás probando que sabes cocinar algo más que pastel… de manzana… a menos que eso sea el postre –

\- No es eso, lo prometo –

No lo dice con ningún tono en particular pero, tratándose de ella, el postre podría ser cualquier cosa tanto comestible como algo más duradera.

Por el ruido de vidrio apoyándose y luego de líquido él llega a la conclusión que está sirviendo algo para beber, no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que esa copa llegue a la boca de Romeo. El olor es inconfundible, vino tinto, ha tenido ya malas experiencias intentando seguirle el paso a su padre o a Cana de vuelta en el gremio cuando recién comenzaba a beber alcohol. A pesar de que no es su favorito acepta la ofrenda, abre su boca apenas y el vaso se apoya gentilmente dándole de beber solo un poco, lo suficiente para sacarle algo del sabor antes del siguiente bocado.

Luego de eso la escena se repite unas dos veces más, Mirajane toma su tiempo para cortar y darle de comer, luego se encarga de ella misma, está callada esperando a que él siga adivinando. El sabor no va más allá de ser carne de venado hecha al horno, Romeo no sabe que otra decir sobre ello, algo lo hace dulce y se toma unos momentos para intentar recordar alguno de los concejos de cocina que ha escuchado tanto de la presente albina como de alguna otra persona.

\- ¿Miel? – Finalmente se arriesga.

\- Oh ¡Sí! Tiene miel por encima ¿Cómo supiste? –

\- Adiviné, no había muchas opciones para usar en la carne para hacerla más dulce… iba a decir manzanas pero supuse que querías confundirme – De repente le sale una explicación bastante larga y faltante de vergüenza, al soltarlo todo no escucha nada de respuesta y vuelve a ruborizarse, tal vez se llevó el juego muy a pecho por un momento - ¿A-acerté? –

\- Acertaste, si – Ella recompensa su atrevimiento, toma una de sus manos colgando de la silla y le da un leve apretón llevándola consigo – Sigue así y serás libre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… -

Todo es parte del plan, eso es normal con Mirajane a cargo de cualquier actividad, su mano _casualmente_ aterriza sobre sus piernas cruzadas, sur rodilla exactamente, dejándole sentir a Romeo un calor y una suavidad que casi parece arruinarse cuando sus fríos dedos se apoyan haciendo que ella suspire.

\- P-perdón -

Pero Mira lo ignora, ya tiene el tenedor cerca de su rostro dejando que ese calor tan familiar y agradable le golpee en la nariz - Entonces, pasemos al relleno… no serás tan suertudo –

Sin poder agregar mucho él acepta el bocado con gusto, la carne esta vez viene acompañada por el mencionado relleno, es algo un poco más sólido y con un gusto indescriptible, no es agrio pero se acerca bastante, tiene pimienta que inmediatamente le hace reaccionar con un leve gemido. Al terminar de tragar, escucha como ella come su parte, abre la boca tomando una bocanada de aire para enfriarse.

No tiene la menor idea de que era eso, le asusta saber tan poco, si es algo y no se lo ha imaginado debe ser algún tipo de verdura.

\- ¿Zanahoria? –

\- Algo fálico ¿Eh? Eso te gustaría -

Por supuesto que terminaría convirtiendo esto en un chiste sexual, está comiendo _su carne_ con ayuda.

\- E-entonces… ¿Si? –

\- Casi, son Champiñones –

De nuevo falló miserablemente, la escucha reírse en voz baja por un momento, aparata su mirada por reflejo ya que ni siquiera puede verla. De pronto siente su perfume más cerca, el calor de su cara sonriente casi tocándolo con su nariz, esto lo hace volver a su posición derecha de antes, con unos milímetros de distancia entre sus bocas.

\- Lo arruinaste todo, tenías que saber más… -

\- Disculpame, Mira –

Su pedido de disculpas suena genuinamente apenado, como un niño que ha roto algo y sabe que se acercan las consecuencias – Eres una ternura, Romeo –

No todo está perdido, él recuerda que todavía puede usar una de sus manos y la mueve subiendo por la pierna de la cocinera para recordarle, siente la tela en su piel mientras compite con la propia blanca piel de Mira a ver cuál de las dos son más suaves. Su pulgar estirado completamente llega a tocar su cadera, con eso Romeo mueve su rostro hacia adelante buscando un beso…

Un dedo lo detiene presionando su barbilla.

\- ¿No quieres postre? –

\- Y-yo… ah… supongo que si… -

* * *

Mirajane deja su cómodo asiento y va en busca del postre, Romeo se queda quieto sin usar uno de sus brazos justo como ella ordenó. Encuentra gracioso pensar en cómo debe verse ahora mismo, nunca se hubiese imaginado disfrutando de algo como estar vendado en una silla disfrutando de una comida sin mover un solo musculo, son las sorpresas que le han dado esta nueva vida que tiene.

Ahora mismo tiene una pequeña sonrisa atravesando su rostro, incluso si no puede verla sabe que Mira también está pasándola bien, es un respiro después de unas semanas tan complicadas, disfruta de la cercanía y la buena comida, de las palabras afectuosas y el hecho de simplemente compartir un momento calmo con ella.

De solo pensar eso se ruboriza un poco ¿Acaso está enamorándose? ¿Por qué se está preguntando eso ahora mismo? El amor es algo serio, más serio que sexo casual ¿Mirajane estaría de acuerdo con él pensando en un amor entre ellos?

Ciertamente es una línea muy delgada sobre la que está balanceándose.

\- Abre grande, Romeo –

Ella regresa justo a tiempo, no nota la vergüenza en el rostro de su compañero.

Romeo obedece y abre su boca ya sin tener ningún prejuicio, confía en ella completamente. Un sabor a chocolate invade su boca, algo con textura esponjosa pero todavía algo sólida, es un sabor inconfundible aunque ligeramente más amargo que cualquier chocolate que haya probado antes. Está relleno con un dulce que parece no ser nada especial pero deja la boca de Romeo con un calor que enseguida apunta a que tiene alcohol entre sus ingredientes. Mientras él come su mitad Mira toma asiento nuevamente sobre su regazo, esta vez su cuerpo apuntando en sentido contrario a Romeo quedando frente a frente, toma la otra parte del dulce para comerla ella misma.

\- Es chocolate pero… no logro darme cuenta que tiene el relleno – Una vez ha tragado le comunica su respuesta.

Mirajne no tarda en responder – No cuenta si adivinas la mitad, Romeo –

\- Pues entonces supongo que seguiré cautivo… -

Por primera vez en la noche él parece hablar con algo de picardía en su voz, podría ser el tiempo que ha pasado así y que ya se ha acostumbrado, o tal vez su intento por llegar a divertirla tanto como él se divierte. Su respuesta causa una risita que es como música para sus oídos, Mira toca su barbilla con su delgado dedo antes de poder hablar de nuevo.

\- Te has manchado –

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde? –

La pregunta es de lo más inocente, la mancha de dulce debajo de su labio inferior no es nada para alarmarse, no es necesario que Mira se acerque tanto como lo hace para limpiarlo ella misma.

Romeo intenta hablarle cuando siente su lengua tan cerca de su boca pero lo único que logra es moverse y encontrar los labios de la albina, ella no tarda en devolver lo que cree que fue un beso, de pronto las intenciones de ambos ya no tienen tanta importancia.

Convencido de que las reglas ya no importan Romeo mueve sus manos para tomar a la muchacha de la cadera, siente su vestido tan sedoso y suave, suelto pero a la vez que deja recorrer esa figura delgada tan bien. Mirajane deja su cuerpo descansar sobre él, se apoya en el amplio pecho apenas cubierto por la camisa que ya ha desabrochado con anterioridad sin que él lo note, una de sus manos sube y baja sintiendo el cuello de su amante.

Cuando se separan es ella quien nota que las manos se han movido, el movimiento alrededor de su cadera ya era suficiente para volverla loca, Romeo encuentra que el vestido que ella tiene puesto tiene su espalda descubierta y aprovecha esto para darle una gentil caricia usando un calor mínimo con su magia, eso podría ganarle el perdón por su insolencia.

\- Pensé que intentarías sacarte la venda apenas muevas tus manos –

\- No lo necesito… recuerdo lo hermosa que eres perfectamente –

Su respuesta es una sorpresa para ambos ¿Desde cuándo Romeo dice cosas tan románticas? Él no está seguro pero logra hacerla sonrojarse aunque sea mínimamente.

\- Ehm… - Le toma unos momentos volver a hablarle ya habiéndose dado cuenta de sus palabras – Y también… me gustas, mucho, Mira –

Ella se le ríe, no por maldad pero la elección de palabras y la manera tímida en que lo dice parecen propias de un niño confesándose a su amor.

\- Yo no haría esto si no me gustaras ¿No? Estabas teniendo un rato tan horrible y, bueno, nunca viniste para buscarme –

\- ¡No sabía que hacer! – Romeo se justifica enseguida, sintiéndose algo mal por no haber acudido a ella entre tanto trabajo – A veces… no sé si debería –

\- Pues deberías, ahora estamos juntos – Ella termina por inclinarse para juntar sus rostros en una suave caricia de mejilla a mejilla – No deberías esperar una excusa para venir a mí, así como yo no espero para buscarte… -

 _\- Pequeñas inyecciones de ese egoísmo de vez en cuando puede hacer maravillas, déjate llevar, vive un poco y sigue tus deseos – Las palabras de Erza durante una mañana al despertar de uno de sus tantos juegos resuenan en su cabeza._

Él duda mucho, todavía le cuesta creer en la situación que está, no considera a Mirajane su pareja y nunca se le cruza por la cabeza buscarla activamente, la mayoría de las veces que se han juntado es por la iniciativa de ella. Como dijo su maestra, un poco de egoísmo no haría daño, Mira ha sido paciente con él y, si esta cena significa algo, es que quiere pasar más tiempo juntos tanto física como emocionalmente, para eso tienen que colaborar.

Otro dato importante es que Mira tiene necesidades que son… más dificultosas de mantener a raya que en otras personas, otra cosa que él todavía no acostumbra a pensar, y han pasado tres semanas desde su último revuelco detrás del gremio a las apuradas.

\- Así que ¿Listo para seguir con tu postre? –

La pregunta no necesita respuesta verbal, Romeo encuentra la fuerza para separarse de esa amorosa caricia y plantar un beso en el cuello de la muchacha en su regazo, su reacción delata que no se esperaba eso en lo más mínimo.

\- No me refería a eso p-pero… -

Pero él ya lo está haciendo y a ella no le molesta, vino buscando sanarlo pero no de una manera tan repentina, vino buscando cobre y encontró una mina de oro. Los labios y los dientes que pellizcan su delicada piel se mueven a lo largo de su hombro siguiendo la línea que dejan sus huesos dando pequeños pinchazos y besos, amenazando con dejar una marca de pertenencia.

Todavía incapaz de ver Romeo usa una de sus manos para seguir la tela del vestido, por detrás la espalda está abierta mientras que el amplio pecho de Mira está cubierto por delante en un escote en forma de V, todo sostenido por dos finas tiras que rodean sus hombros,

Le toma poco llegar y notar, de nuevo usando el tacto, que debajo de ese escote invisible para él no hay ningún rastro de ropa interior ¿Comodidad o prevención? A él poco le importa, llena su mano con la tela del vestido y el pecho debajo para dar un apretujón lo suficientemente fuerte para arrancar un gemido de la maga Clase S.

\- Veo que ahora se antoja otra cosa –

La escucha reírse y se le contagia, mira hacia arriba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro tapado que es atacada por un beso en los labios una vez más.

Con un rápido movimiento él toma a la muchacha de las piernas y se levanta de la silla, todavía presionando su rostro contra ella a pesar de que el beso se rompe por la sorpresa. Da la vuelta y la lleva lentamente hacia la cama asegurándose de sacar todo del camino con sus pies, una vez choca con el colchón se desploma sobre ella.

\- ¡Cuidado! – Ella le reprocha divertida.

De repente una mano gentilmente retira la venda hacia arriba dejándola como una bandana sobre su cabeza.

Tras un largo rato sin poder ver lo primero que Romeo nota es lo oscuro que está todo, eso explica porque ni siquiera pudo ver alguna sombra detrás de la tela. Debajo de él hay un rostro familiar esperando por su siguiente movimiento, un rostro pálido y angelical que contrasta contra su pelo oscuro y su piel de más color.

Mirajane solo le mira con sus dos perlas de color océano, una sonrisa leve que tuerce sus labios que, de tan cerca, se ven irresistibles, su cabello blanco desparramado detrás dejándose ver a pesar de la poca iluminación.

Lo único que hace es quedarse sin palabras, abriendo su boca solo para dejar salir un largo 'Uh' que muere tras unos segundos.

\- Déjame que te ayude un poco… -

De un tirón a su camisa vuelven a conectarse en un beso, aunque ahora vuelve a tener sus ojos Romeo los cierra para disfrutar del momento, sus cuerpos se entrelazan mientras su vergüenza se va volando hacia algún lado de la habitación y ese tímido beso se convierte en algo mucho más pasional.

Por primera vez desde el incidente de esa noche de alcohol ambos se sienten iguales, nadie toma un rol determinado ni buscan satisfacer alguna necesidad oculta, solo se consumen uno al otro como las velas sobre la mesa que comienzan a dejarlos en una penumbra completa…

* * *

 **Fade to black ;)**

 **Dejaré que esta vez su imaginación tome el control, ya ha sido un capitulo largo y creo que esta vez el romance ha sido el punto focal del capitulo, aunque esto no significa que no veremos futuros lemons románticos.**

 **¿Mirajane Y Romeo? ¿Quien lo hubiese imaginado? Yo ciertamente no hasta hace poco, hablando de crack shipping xD**

 **Espero les haya gustado, les agradezco como siempre sus lecturas y los invito a dejar sus opiniones debajo.**

 **También les recuerdo de la votación en mi perfil donde pueden ir y dar una opinión mas directa de quien es bestgirl :D**

 **Nos leeremos pronto!**


	20. Quejas al vapor

Es una noche fría, demasiado fría para dar vueltas por el gremio una vez todos se han ido pero Romeo no tiene otra opción, esa misma tarde recibió una carta en su mesa indicándole que, una vez todos se fuera, tiene que pasarse por el baño de mujeres. Fue una petición muy directa, no hay otra manera de interpretarlo a parte de una de las jugarretas de Mirajane para divertirse, aunque ya ha sucedido antes todavía siente algo de vergüenza al pensar en lo que le espera.

A veces olvida completamente que ella puede ser una verdadera pervertida cuando se lo propone, y le ha contagiado, se pregunta también si fue así con sus otras parejas, el único que conoce es Laxus y él no parece que fuera a sonrojarse como Romeo.

Recuerda la última vez que quedaron en el gremio hasta tarde, el asunto donde Lucy casi los descubre, de solo pensarlo ya siente que la sangre circula por su cuerpo hasta cierto lugar.

 _\- Cálmate, conociéndola podría estar haciéndome una broma también, no subas tus esperanzas –_

Mirajane es experta en muchas cosas, hacerse la desentendida es una de ellas, no faltan las ocasiones donde le convence de hacer algo que parece erótico cuando en realidad no lo es en lo más mínimo.

La puerta para entrar en el baño de las mujeres está entreabierta, dejando salir hacia afuera una tenue capa de vapor por la cantidad de calor dentro, Romeo se acerca a hurtadillas tratando de no captar la atención si es que Mirajane no está ahí, solo escucha a una persona bañándose. La voz es inconfundible, tarareando una canción en silencio mientras refriega una esponja sobre sus propias piernas dándole la espalda a la puerta por donde él espía.

Entre la neblina y el calor está su silueta, blanca como la luna apenas iluminada bajo el brillo de las linternas rusticas que dan ese color anaranjado a la habitación por la noche, su espalda es amplia y fornida pero delicada a la vez, cubierta por un largo velo rojo humedecido y lacio al haber sido cepillado recientemente.

Romeo está hipnotizado con la vista, no es Mirajane pero es alguien igual de importante y hermosa a su parecer, su figura esbelta se ladea hacia un lado y hacia el otro ocupándose de limpiar esas partes invisibles por el ángulo en el que se arrodilla.

Y de repente, un agujero marrón en la neblina.

Con su cabeza hacia un lado mirando sobre su hombro la pelirroja le dedica la más fría de las miradas, ni todo el calor saliendo de la habitación podría salvarlo del escalofrío que sintió al verle. Hay un silencio que podría dejar en vergüenza a un velorio lleno de mudos, claro, la están espiando y Erza no está precisamente de buen humor estas últimas semanas, tanto trabajo y tanto reniego con sus subordinados, ahora tiene un momento a solas para relajarse y Romeo la interrumpe.

Él apoya una mano en la puerta y la cierra completamente, al menos le hará el favor de evitar que se escape el calor.

\- ¿A dónde vas? –

Al menos esa era la idea hasta que un tono casi demandante le llama, con la mano firme en la perilla Romeo se apoya en la puerta de madera.

\- No quería… i-interrumpirte –

\- Pasa –

No hay muchas otras opciones, irse seria quedar como un cobarde, abre la puerta y se interna en el baño, inmediatamente siente el calor a su alrededor atrapándolo. Afortunadamente vino ligero de ropa, imaginaba que estaría adentro del baño de todas formas, afuera hay frio y sufrió hasta llegar.

\- Erza… -

\- ¿Qué necesitas? –

Necesitar, de necesitar no necesita nada, ni siquiera ha venido por ella pero decirlo de esa manera seria más que un suicidio. Levanta la mirada, la mujer vuelve a sus propios asuntos de higiene guardando silencio, esperando la respuesta, sus palabras suenan ásperas y cansadas, irritada, como si todavía estuviera en el trabajo.

Incluso si vino por otro motivo, mal no le hará preocuparse.

\- ¿Estás bien? Han sido unas semanas… duras –

\- Estoy bien, solo un poco de trabajo –

Suena tan cortante, si está intentando relajarse entonces quiere olvidar del trabajo, Romeo le sigue recordando sin notarlo y ahora quiere darse un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Si pudiera ayudarla…

La última vez que estuvieron juntos completamente y sin interrupciones fue esa alocada noche donde tuvo que dominarla, recuerda que ella estaba feliz al otro día, en un humor que no la ha visto desde entonces. Tantas responsabilidades y tanto dar órdenes deben comenzar a pesar en la mente de la maestra, ahí entra Romeo como alivio pero estas semanas no ha habido anda de contacto entre ellos.

Él toma la decisión por ambos, se desprende de su calzado y baja sus pantalones, deja su camiseta atrás cruzando la habitación en nada más que su ropa interior. Sus pies desnudos hacen ruido sobre el piso mojado debajo y ella le escucha, no hace ni un movimiento hasta que lo siente cerca, su aura candente de fuego irradiando sobre su espalda, se siente bien, como su pequeño radiador viviente.

\- Déjame ayudarte, al menos – Esa voz tímida, nunca dejará de estar presente pero Erza ama escucharlo intentando hablar como todo un dominante macho.

Sin una sola palabra ella se inclina hacia adelante mojando la esponja en el estanque de agua caliente frente a ellos, la espuma se disuelve y se vuelve a formar cuando aprieta una vez más, Romeo extiende su mano y toma la esponja con cuidado.

El agua caliente cae en su espalda seguida de la áspera pero relajante textura de la esponja, acompañada de toda la espuma y las burbujas que se agregan con cada movimiento, Erza cuelga su pelo sobre uno de sus hombros dejándose totalmente expuesta, arrodillada de espaldas mientras siente el cariño y el cuidado de Romeo. No es un masaje profesional pero aun así le llega a lo más profundo, sus músculos pierden su tención y sus hombros bajan de su defensiva posición, levanta su mentón, sonríe dejando salir un grave y alargado gemido.

Detrás Romeo no puede achicar sus ojos a un tamaño menor, su mirada es insegura, su cara entera está roja y no por el calor.

\- Me preocupas demasiado a veces, Erza –

\- Romeo… - Su nombre, ella lo dice como un susurro lleno de necesidad, Romeo siente como ella le toma una de las manos y lo dirige alrededor de su cadera – Extrañé tu toque –

Si pudiera contestarle sin hacer el ridículo lo haría, pero se limita a seguir el camino sin que ella le ayude, sus dedos se arrastran por la piel húmeda llegando hasta el hueso que sobresale en su cadera, sigue moviéndose hasta apoyar la palma de su mano sobre el vientre desnudo de la pelirroja. Bajando entre esas piernas apenas abiertas rodea la flor prohibida con sus dedos, sin tocarla directamente y solo a la piel alrededor, esto es lo suficiente para que Erza deje salir un suspiro de alivio y expectativa.

La esponja se mueve buscando un lugar a la izquierda, por debajo del brazo, lava sus curvas y se mueve sobre ella de manera lenta y meticulosa, le hace cosquillas al llegar debajo de sus senos.

Romeo se deja llevar por el momento, olvidando por completo todo para dejar caerse en el calor y el sentimiento de placentera compañía, su cara se acerca a la de Erza por detrás y planta un beso en su cuello, ella inmediatamente se inclina hacia el lado contrario riendo silenciosamente.

Pronto su risa es reemplazada por algo más, esa esponja deja caer su espuma sobre su pecho izquierdo, levando y raspando hasta llegar a la punta de su pezón donde parece detenerse antes de volver a repetir el movimiento, siguiendo esa curva desde su clavícula hasta esa punta rosa que se endurece con cada segundo.

\- También extrañé jugar contigo – Le responde por fin en voz baja, su respiración agitada por la falta de aire fresco – Y hacerte feliz –

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Solo eso? Sé un poco más honesto conmigo… -

Su respuesta no son palabras, unos dedos encuentran su camino dentro de Erza penetrando entre sus labios rosas tan necesitados, con este movimiento y con un leve apriete alrededor de su seno izquierdo logra que ella comience a gemir, así de fácil. Romeo lo disfruta todo, no solo por ella sino por él, disfruta escucharla ahogarse en el placer que él le da, le hace sentir calor y una sensación de orgullo, pensar que ella se derrite en sus manos aunque sea por unos minutos.

Sigue moviéndose en ambos frentes y no tardan mucho en encontrarse perdiendo la cabeza el uno por el otro, será por el calor a su alrededor que se mezcla con el olor a sudor y querer, será que sus cuerpos se frotan completamente mientras él continua dándole placer, muchas razones se juntan para hacer que comiencen a expresarse más genuinamente. Erza se inclina hacia atrás descansando sobre el pecho de Romeo, él sigue sus movimientos haciéndolos más rápidos y más íntimos, continua castigando esa entrada no virgen causando que ella siga temblando y gimiendo en voz baja.

Todo se vuelve confuso, oculto entre una niebla que parece hacerse más densa conforme avanzan, en algún punto sus juegos casi logran llevarla más allá de su límite y ella lo aparta de un empujón a su brazo.

Erza da la vuelta, completamente tomada por sus propios sentimientos y su necesidad, trae al muchacho más cerca para atraparlo en un beso, uno que no dura tanto.

\- Creo que voy a morirme de calor, en serio –

Erza le dice, su respiración agitada mientras se separan de un beso ajetreado y descordinado, ambos completamente desnudos y mojados tanto por la atmosfera como su propio esfuerzo de mantenerse en el sauna con sus juegos.

\- E-espera… - Romeo le sonríe, su lengua afuera cual perro, también tiene demasiado calor como para hacer otro movimiento por lo que decide actuar.

De su espalda se despiden una serie de llamas color celeste que flotan en un círculo alrededor de ellos, la niebla se disipa en ese círculo y el agua en el aire se enfría, gracias a un proceso llamado 'condensación' los dos amantes se encuentran atrapados en una lluvia que solo los ocupa a ellos.

\- Que hábil –

Todavía con calor pero capaces de respirar comparten una corta mirada, una sonrisa mutua, dos amantes que no se aman pero aun así disfrutan aliviarse mutuamente. Han tenido encuentros mucho más agitados, picaros, calientes y escandalosos, pero nunca algo tan íntimo donde estuvieran en perfecta sintonía.

Volviendo a su beso alocado Erza le empuja hacia atrás con fuerza, la espalda de Romeo termina de mojarse al entrar en contacto con el piso del baño pero ignora ese frio aferrándose al calor de la ardiente pelirroja sobre él. La lengua de Erza, tan mordaz y mortal, filosa y precisa como una de sus espadas, se interna en él volviéndole loco, jugando como si solo fuera un accesorio o un dulce para saborear. Dos manos pálidas bajan por el abdomen del muchacho, cada protuberancia, cada marca de su trabajo, cada cabello erizado apenas visible, siente todo en su trayecto hacia su zona más secreta donde finalmente choca con algo que ha mantenido su dureza desde hace rato.

\- Espero que Mira no te haya drenado – Agrega ella con una risa grave antes de sentir como es empalada y tensar los músculos de su cuello dejando salir un largo gruñido, su cuerpo se desliza hacia abajo hasta encontrarse completamente unidos.

Dulce sentimiento, ambos suspiran casi al mismo tiempo dejando ir todo, volviendo a su costumbre tan prohibida y secreta. Por un rato ambos se callan dejando que lo que no son palabras inunden la mojada habitación, gruñidos, gemidos, jadeo, hasta algunos gritos reprimidos mientras la belleza pelirroja se mueve arriba y abajo, los ojos marrones de Erza concentrados en el cuerpo de Romeo y su propio movimiento, mientras él la observa hipnotizado. La intensidad inicial desaparece, esto es suficiente para que él se dé cuenta de que está dejándose llevar y debería hacer algo al respecto, ya no es el mismo de antes, ahora quiere intervenir aunque el orgullo de Erza no le deje admitir que ya está cansada de rebotar en el mismo lugar.

Sentándose de repente la sorprende, sus cuerpos húmedos se encuentran a la mitad, completamente unidos, en la pasión del momento lo único que Erza hace para recibirlo es darle un abrazo y juntar sus labios con él mientras intenta seguir con su movimiento, pero colapsa hacia atrás.

Empujada por Romeo su espalda siente el frio del suelo y eso le arranca un gemido femenino pocas veces escuchado, la voltea hacia un lado haciendo gala de una fuerza digna de un mago de su edad, se acuesta detrás abrazándola todavía justo debajo de sus senos y vuelve a introducirse en ella. Una posición donde están en completa sintonía, Erza lo siente jadeando detrás de su oreja, gimiendo sin poder contener su excitación y se alegra puesto que desde aquí ella también puede dejarse llevar sin ser vista, las caderas de Romeo golpean contra su trasero una y otra vez con más y más velocidad.

Su magia desaparece, las llamas que evitaban el calor ya no están y el panorama vuelve a ser envuelto en un velo de vapor.

Romeo continua su encrucijada para conseguir su climax, sin darse cuenta que su propia impaciencia le haría salirse de Erza, intenta reacomodarse pero encuentra su herramienta atrapada entre las piernas de la muchacha, sus muslos suaves y mojados por sudor se refriegan contra él y son lo que necesita para terminar derramando su contenido en el suelo del baño.

El entusiasmo muere de su parte, con su miembro palpitando y manchando esas piernas pálidas ligeramente también.

\- No podía dejar que me ensuciaras… acabo de bañarme – Ella le dice, jadea y se ríe de su propia regla impuesta, siente un cosquilleo entre sus piernas que es difícil de calmar pero escuchar los quejidos en voz baja de su mascota lo vale – Unas semanas alejado de mí y te vuelves… -

Un agarre firme.

\- Erza… -

\- ¿R-Romeo? –

Detrás de ella Romeo la atrapa, uno de sus senos presionado con fuerza mientras que la otra mano encuentra un fácil acceso para deslizarse entre esos labios rosas mojados y ardiendo de necesidad.

\- Dije que iba a hacerte feliz, y también quiero escucharte gritar –

Lo que le siguió fue algo que ella enseguida se arrepintió de enseñarle, aumentado por el duro tratamiento de su amplio pecho, un enorme placer la golpea cuando Romeo comienza a mover sus dos dedos en el interior, enterrados hasta los nudillos apenas se retira sino que mueve su mano entera en un movimiento similar a la vibración, mientras su pulgar hace presión en el botón sobre todo eso, Erza no tarda en volverse loca. Sus pies inmóviles, enredados con él, sus brazos incapaces de hacer nada, solo abre la boca y deja salir unos gemidos impropios de una mujer de su altura, algo que una mascota no debería escuchar de su maestra, una voz teñida en la necesidad de llegar a su propio orgasmo. Pronto su cuerpo pierde el control, los dedos de sus pies buscan cada uno su propio lado, sus pies se enredan mas en los ajenos, su voz pierde la intensidad y ella enteramente se agita en breves intervalos, deja salir unos gemidos que harían poner rojo al más pervertido del gremio mientras sus ojos ruedan hacia atrás y, finalmente, se deja morir por unos segundos.

En algún momento la dejó ir, ella respira temblorosa en el suelo, su cara ocupada por una amplia sonrisa.

\- Así que en e-estas… semanas te crecieron ag-gallas – Le dice en un tono bastante burlón.

\- Comencé a tomarme más en serio lo que dijiste sobre conseguir lo que quiero, ser algo más egoísta –

\- Me alegra –

Ella se sienta, Romeo observa su espalda pálida y le regala, en silencio, una caricia circular a través de esa piel mojada, limpia y sucia a la vez.

\- Pero no olvido nuestros papeles, Maestra –

\- Eso también me alegra – Erza le mira por sobre su hombro – Al igual que el hecho de que hayas decidido unírteme, adoro la espontaneidad –

\- Ehm… sí, claro…. –

A pesar de verse dudoso eso no llama la atención de la pelirroja, ambos vuelven a lo que hacían antes y terminan su baño en paz, todavía sintiendo el calor de su encuentro, disparándose miradas coquetas, toqueteando cuando se encuentran cerca y hasta dándose un cándido beso antes de separarse una vez terminado el baño. Romeo queda con algo en la mente…

¿Fue todo un plan de Mirajane desde un principio?

* * *

 **Vaya, ha pasado... mucho, meses, desde mi ultima atualización.**

 **Me disculpo por la tardanza, una mezcla de otras responsabilidades y falta de ganas me pudieron y terminé por olvidar de esta historia. Ahora he vuelto, aunque tal vez no actualice tan rapido como antes quiero seguir con esta historia, la enorme cantidad de apoyo que recibe lo vale.**

 **¡Muchas gracias pervertidos y pervertidas de !**


End file.
